The Purge
by twilightshadowmidna
Summary: Every year the upperclassmen perform an event known as the Purge on the newbies. Beatings and even rape can happen. The only person with power to stop it partakes in the festivities himself. New freshman Eren Jaeger was not expecting this, and definitely wasn't ready for the disaster that was Levi Ackerman. M for violence/sexual themes/swearing/depression. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**New idea! First SNK one and going to try romance with no smut, see how well it works. But just because there's no lemons doesn't mean there won't be limes~ For once I actually know what I'm doing, hahaha. This is a legit thing in my high school. I was picked on myself, but now that I survived I'm allowed to participate. I don't do it, though. Riren, meaning yaoi, meaning boyxboy. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. LAST WARNING.**

**Full summary: Every year the upperclassmen perform an event known as the Purge on the newbies. Beatings and even rape can happen. The only person with power to stop it partakes in the festivities himself. New freshman Eren Jaeger was not expecting this, and definitely wasn't ready for the confusing mess that was Levi Ackerman. One moment he's backing him against a wall and poking fun, the next their lips are locked and their muffled moans fill the night air. But there's more to this strange and confusing man than Eren thought. Can he help him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK or its characters. Wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Freshmen wandered the halls. More like fresh meat. They were so clueless, so innocent. Well, kind of. Not all of them could be as such. Hell, did it matter? They could all be filthy, dirty people or perfectly naive and innocent. There was no way they could escape it either way.<p>

The Purge.

No, not any of that stupid fucking movie bullshit. The government wasn't involved, just the upperclassmen.

Should I bother you with backstory? Too bad, you don't have any say in the matter.

Years back, Trost High was an awful school. Graffiti on the lockers, fights at every corner, and only half of the staff spots were even filled, let alone had teaching teachers. No matter how hard the staff tried, no matter how many students, parents, or teachers appealed to the authorities, nothing was done. The few decent students finally took it upon themselves to fix it. Things took an even darker turn. These students cornered kids one by one, resolving issues with rather violent methods. Sacrifices were made. Some of their victims even died.

Not that anyone would miss them.

This event became known as the Purge. The school was left with less than a hundred kids. The remaining students and staff worked to fix the school up. When the next year came and new freshmen arrived, they brought with them delinquents and ruffians. Those pissed-off veterans were having none of that, and performed another purge, this time solely against the freshmen.

This process repeated every year, but somehow it lost its value. It stopped being performed properly. Bad kids managed to slip through the cracks and survive, poisoning the system and corrupting the process. Now, it was completely up to individual students how they wanted to go about it. Some remained with the original ways and only went after the potential bullies and horrible kids, while the survivors of that very same lot would attack the innocents. However, they all agreed to one thing, and that was that the Purge would only affect the freshmen.

What a stupid thing to agree to.

And somehow, information on the Purge was never leaked. New students had no idea what they were in for.

Now, in the present, a ravenet was perched on the bike rack (he'd properly wiped it down of course, there's no telling how many germs are on those things). His outfit consisted of a long-sleeved button-up white shirt, a black leather jacket left unzipped, and black leather pants. His black boots (ass-stompin' boots, as Hanji called them) covered them up to just below his knees.

He scanned the crowd of young new students. A victim. He was looking for a victim. Somebody to fuck with. Somebody to ruin. Because Levi was not one of the ones who were in it to filter out the bad. He was there to crush the innocence.

And alas! His first victim.

A tall (though everyone was tall in Levi's eyes) brunet boy with large turquoise eyes. His hair was messy and untamed, but you could tell he'd at least tried to comb it back. He was wearing a white t-shirt and skinny blue jeans with black converse. Two bags were slung over his shoulder, one blue, one black. He was laughing as a small blond boy tried to take one of them. Levi could faintly hear the brunet's resistance to the blond's words.

"Come on, Armin, I can tell you're tired, just let me carry it."

"Eren! Seriously! I can do it myself! Stop babying me!"

Eren. So that was his name. And it seemed that Armin would make a good victim too, as well as a weakness of Eren's. Levi resisted a smirk and got off the bike rack, walking inside just before the bell rang. He made his way to class, arriving first and waiting like the good student he was, the hours dragging by to lunch. When it finally came he was relieved to escape the droning of his math teacher's voice.

He wandered into the cafeteria, hurrying over to the north wall where booths were lined up against the wall. He rushed past the groups of people sitting and laughing. His destination was the corner booth.

The spotless booth had been claimed by Levi and his crew. Nobody dared sit at it. It was left spotless and clean due to Levi's fetish for cleanliness. The staff wouldn't even touch it, and if they spilled anything on it, they tried their damnedest to get rid of the spot before the violent senior made them pay. They couldn't get Levi arrested or kicked out. He had too many connections.

It was hilarious, really, how every one of the staff members bent to his will like they did. After a while, though, it did get a little-

_Wait. __What the fuck._

There, sitting in the corner booth with two other people, was a turquoise-eyed boy with a messy mop of brown hair.

Levi took a moment to keep his anger under control-_how DARE that fucking kid, I'll beat the shit out of him_-and stalked up to the table with his usual stoic expression. He slammed his hand against the table, causing the brunet and blond to jump and the blond to squeak slightly. The ravenette in the corner merely glared up at him. Levi hopped up onto the table, sitting with his legs crossed and leaning over to glare down his nose at the one named Eren.

"Oi, fucking brats. You're sitting at _my _table. Get out."

The blond, Armin, looked about ready to climb over his friend to get away, and Eren seemed a little startled and scared. The black-haired girl, however, growled and straightened up, catching the other raven's attention. Levi looked at her with a bored glare.

"It's not _your _table. Everyone is granted equal access to everything in this cafeteria." She was determinedly blank-faced as well. A spark of respect lit in Levi's eyes for a moment, it was surprising that this woman could talk to him so confidently. Most little shits just pissed themselves. Levi chuckled quietly.

"You don't seem to understand, sweetheart," he purred, feeling quite a bit of satisfaction at how the girl bristled at the nickname. "This is indeed my table. Ask anyone here. I am the son of the man who keeps this school from being demolished. I clean this table, its booths, and the floor underneath at least twice a day. All I want is to have my own table to sit at. Is it really so much to ask, out of everything I'm entitled to?"

Eren's eyes flashed. "Your father owns the place? That would mean he's Kenny Ackerman, correct?" When Levi narrowed his eyes and nodded. "You're not blood-related to him, then. I know him personally, and he's a dick."

Levi hadn't noticed until then how quiet the room had gone, and gasps came from the upperclassmen. Levi resisted the urge to knock the kid's teeth down his throat, and he told him just that. "I would beat the living shit out of you for that, but it's not worth it. I could risk permanent damage to that pretty little face of yours, and we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

Eren seemed startled at the sudden change of attitude. He wasn't sure how to react to the indirect compliment. He didn't have to; Levi continued to speak.

"No, I'm adopted. Yes, my father is a piece of shit. However, that doesn't change the fact that I'm legally his son, and his will states that everything he owns will go to me." A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Now, if you'll excuse me, or even if you won't, I'd like you to get the fuck out of my booth."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Armin grabbed her hand. "Don't, Mikasa. It's the first day of school." Mikasa sent him a deadly glare and slid out of the booth. Eren and Armin followed suit. Mikasa stopped to glare at him before she left.

"Be careful, shorty. I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you lay a finger on either of them."

Levi snapped. In a flash, he had one of his hands fisted in her collar, and the other had a hold of her hair tightly. Not tight enough to hurt, but to hold her head in place. Eren and Armin called out to her, but a few sophomores held them back with sympathetic shakes of their heads. Levi loosened the hand holding her shirt in favor of trailing it down her face softly.

"It would be wise not to fuck around with me, especially making careless comments like that." He bopped her on the nose teasingly, like one might do to a dog. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried. And if you somehow manage it, I'll make sure you regret it. Keep that in mind. You're not as pretty as your boyfriend over there, but I'd still feel bad for having to leave a bruise on it." He released her and pushed her into the crowd of people, sitting back calmly and watching her friends drag her away.

Three people joined him, one of them bubbly and impressed. The other two looked slightly irritated. Levi rolled his eyes as they slid into the booth, the ravenet still seated on the table. The redheaded girl who seemed excited giggled. "What a show, big bro! You really showed her not to mess with you."

"Indeed you did," a tall blond boy muttered. The redhead was a sophomore, and him a junior. "You're really picking fights on the first day?"

"They were sitting at our table, Farlan," Levi grumbled. "You know how I am."

"It's just a table."

"It's mine, and if I loosen my grip just slightly on this school, I'll lose control."

Farlan rolled his eyes while the girl bounced in her seat. "I agree! And when he's gone, I'll rule with an iron fist!" She clenched her hand into a fist and slammed it on the table for dramatic effect.

"I think I'll leave that to Mike and Hanji." Levi smirked. "You couldn't hurt a fly, Isabel."

"Could too! You're mean, big bro Rivaille!"

Levi grumbled at the warmth he felt when she used that name. "Nobody calls me that anymore. It's Levi."

"You'll always be Rivaille to me, though!"

"Whatever. God, where the fuck is Petra?"

"Do you really not trust anyone else with handling your lunch?" Farlan asked, already aware of the answer.

"Of course not. You idiots could have the money stolen too easily, not to mention Petra is the only one who doesn't have to ask me what I want to eat. And you call yourselves my siblings..."

"Don't be so harsh," a short strawberry-blonde girl scolded him, walking up to the booth and holding out her hand expectantly. Levi dropped a five into her hand and she strode off.

School lunches were a dollar fifty for full price. Levi didn't bother carrying around an I.D., and he would never talk to the lunch ladies to put money on his account, so he just paid them directly. The other three-fifty was for Petra's lunch and the extra dollar was to pay her for getting it for him. At first she kept refusing the extra money, but gave up. As Levi always insisted, he had more than he would ever do anything with. He thought Petra deserved it for going through that horrible line full of disgusting teenagers.

Petra returned with a grab-and-go chef salad in a plastic box with white milk and a juice box. Levi accepted the juice and tossed the salad to Isabel along with the milk. Isabel thanked him happily and began eating. Petra rolled her eyes and sighed, scooting in next to the hyper girl. Petra opened her own salad box and picked at it absentmindedly. Levi immediately noticed her distant gaze and hardened his own, stopping drinking the cheap juice.

"What happened?"

Petra snapped back into reality, "What?"

"Tell me who did it, I'll snap their fucking neck. Who was it?"

"What?" Petra repeated, then shook her head in horror. "No, it's nothing like that! Don't kill him, Levi!"

"_Him?!_" Levi spat. "Who the fuck is he?!"

"Oh god, me and my big fat mouth-"

"Tell me, Petra."

Petra covered her face to hide her rising blush. "A-Auruo. He won't stop flirting with me."

"Auruo." Levi didn't like the name. It sounded ridiculous. "Hm. I'll have to fix that." He crushed the empty box and tossed it a few tables away. It hit some kid's head, bounced, and landed right in the trash. "Can't have him bothering my favorite little ginger."

"No, Levi!" Petra gave him a stern look, and he could see her struggle to keep it from faltering under his gaze. "He's not bothering me! I'm actually quite flattered, thank-you-very-much! I never get complimented because everyone's too scared that you'll hurl them off the damn roof! Can't I have just one admirer? Even if you won't let me get a boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not."

"Boys are no good," Isabel agreed with her mouth full. "Big Bro never lets me have a boyfriend, but I don't really want one anyways, they're too much trouble."

"Boys are fucking idiots," Levi growled. "Troublesome, annoying, persistent, and dumber than a bag of fucking shit."

"I don't care," Petra muttered. "I like him. If he hurts me, go ahead and go after him, but until then I'm not letting you lay a finger on him."

"And if I do?"

"I won't go get your lunch."

"You won't get paid."

"You know I'm not in it for the money. You have to practically force it on me."

Levi sighed and rubbed his temples. The thought of going through that crowded room full of loud and sweaty teenagers to get his food was nauseating. "Fine. I won't promise not to touch him, but I won't hurt him. I'm just going to make sure he knows his place." He hopped off of the table in search of his dear friend, the one who would point out this Auruo fellow to him as a favor.

* * *

><p>Eren grinned as Connie and Sasha spotted them. Finally the awkward silence would be broken! Mikasa had been seething ever since the embarrassing display roughly ten minutes previously, and neither Armin nor Eren dared speak. Sasha and Connie, however, wouldn't have that problem.<p>

The trio watched in awe as Sasha dumped a pile of junk food bags onto the table - all sorts of candy and chips - as well as a liter of Dr. Pepper. She immediately opened a bag of Funyuns and started eating before even sitting down at the circlular table. Connie shoved his wallet in his pocket after giving the piece of leather a sad look. Armin hugged his book to his chest to avoid crumbs getting on it.

"Hi, guys," Eren greeted as Connie sat down and took one of the Hot Cheetos bags.

"Hiya!" Sasha responded after swallowing, then whipped her head around to glare at Connie. "Oi! I told you to take one of the normal Cheetos! Don't touch my Hot Cheetos!"

Connie dropped the bag back on the pile and moodily grabbed the one he was allowed to have. Sasha nodded her approval and continued eating. Mikasa grabbed the Hot Cheetos, earning a half-hearted glare. Sasha knew not to mess with Mikasa, especially with the demonic aura she was giving off. They sat in the awkward silence that followed before Eren cleared his throat.

"So, um - do either of you know a Levi Ackerman?"

Connie shook his head, but Sasha nodded. She took a moment to finish chewing and swallowed. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He, uh... he caused us some trouble."

"Ah. Must be why Mikasa is so pissed, huh?"

Eren nodded, not daring to look at his stepsister. "Yeah. Do you know anything about him? I know a bit about his reputation as Kenny Ackerman's son, but that's pretty much it."

Sasha shook her head. "Nope. That's all I really knew, too."

"Doesn't Mikasa know something?" Connie asked.

Mikasa glared at a spot in the wall. "No. After my parents died, I didn't come in contact with any more of my family. Levi was adopted after the incident."

The rest of the table nodded. Armin stood up and gathered his things. "Where are you going?" Eren asked him.

"I'm heading to the library," he replied. "Looks like some research is necessary. See you guys later." the small blonde hugged Mikasa and left.

But even being small, Armin was still taller than the senior he ran into just by the door. He dropped his things in his surprise and looked around to see who he'd knocked over. His heart stopped and he stammered out an apology, "O-Oh my god-I'm so s-"

"Can it and get out of my way," Levi growled, dusting himself off and kicking half of Armin's belongings to scatter them everywhere. He left before the large blonde freshman who was approaching could stop him.

Reiner sighed and helped Armin pick up and organize his papers. "You should stop letting people boss you around like that," he grunted.

Armin took the last book from his and shifted his arms to hold the stack of things more comfortably. "Reiner, I had like ten seconds to react. And that wasn't just anyone. That was Levi Ackerman."

"So?"

"So?! He's a huge influence on the school! And not in a good way!"

"All I saw was a grumpy little dude. I could take him down in five seconds flat."

"I wouldn't be so sure~"

The girl's voice made them both jump. They turned to see a brunette with messy hair and glasses. She grinned maniacally, making Armin take an unsteady step back. "W-What makes you think that?"

"Levi's a total badass. Did you know, he's been-oh, I probably shouldn't say that, he'd be awful upset!" The girl cackled. "Anyways, I bet he could take you without even using his hands!"

"Oh, a bet?" Reiner cracked his knuckles. "I never lose a bet. Tell your little friend I'm coming for him in the parking lot after school. If I win, he doesn't get to bully any more of my friends."

The girl shook his hand, surprising him with an incredible grip. "If you beat him, hell will freeze over and the sky will fall. If you survive through that, he'll get revenge, and when he's getting revenge he plays dirty." She smiled brightly. "Oh, I never told you my name. I'm Hanji, one of his personal friends. Of course, he would never admit that."

Reiner rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go talk to him, would you?" He shooed her off with a large hand. She nodded and pranced away. Armin was practically shaking from the tension that had built up.

"I-I'll just-go to t-the library n-now-"

Armin rushed out of the cafeteria and headed toward the comforting room with all its books and computers.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Auruo, is it?"<p>

The teen that turned around was only 17, but he looked much older. His arrogant expression faltered when he saw who was confronting him. "What do you want?"

Levi grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. "So you're the piece of shit courting Petra." Blood was dribbling down the man's chin from biting his tongue in surprise. "I'm not allowed to hurt you. Lucky idiot. However, if you hurt her in any way, I will find you and murder you. Is that clear?"

A whimper and a nod followed his words, and Levi let him go. The teen slid to the floor, watching the raven's retreating back. His head spun. Levi and Petra knew each other? The only time Auruo wasn't hanging out with her was during lunch... she always said that she had to be with a few friends. Was Levi one of those? It seemed impossible. Petra was cute and lovable and friendly. Levi was just... scary.

But I'm sure you don't want to hear anything about Auruo's boring life, so let's cut back to Levi.

He spotted the messy ponytail and immediately slipped into the crowd of people. Making himself invisible was just as easy as making himself feared. Just as he was almost in the safety of the restroom, a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Oh, Levi! You would hide in a dirty place like that just to get away from me?"

Levi turned to scowl at his friend Hanji. "Shitty glasses, get your filthy hand off of me."

"But what if you run again?"

"I won't, I'm already caught." He snatched his arm away. "What the hell do you want?"

"One of the freshies wants to fight you!"

Levi quirked an eyebrow, instantly interested. "Really, now? What did you tell them?"

"He wants to meet you in the parking lot after school. I said you'd be there. I figured it was okay 'cause you never back down from a fight, especially when it's putting a freshie in their place."

"How big is he?" Levi smirked when Hanji smiled wider.

"He's a damn elephant, I swear. Strong enough to think he has a right to call you short."

Levi growled slightly. "Not strong enough. Nobody can call me that. Tell him I'll gladly help him get together with the concrete."

"Okay! By the way-"

"Oi, that was code for 'piss off.' Nature's calling for me, you know."

Hanji just shrugged. "Fine. I'll ask later. Seeya!" The brunette giggled and waved goodbye before skipping off toward her next class, even though there was still twenty minutes left for lunch.

Levi rolled his eyes, walking into the restroom. He hummed appreciatively at the spotless space. _Third time's the charm, as they say. _Levi had threatened the custodians three times before they had the bathrooms up to his standards. Might have had something to do with the fact that they weren't good with English. Oh well. Sucks to be an immigrant.

He quickly took care of his business and washed his hands three times before sitting on the sink counter. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out and a lighter. He covered the lighter and flicked it repeatedly, only getting sparks. He cursed and continued trying. The door clicked open and Levi looked up. As long as it wasn't an administrator, he would be okay.

Or so he thought, because those pretty eyes could only be associated with one boy.

Eren stopped upon seeing Levi perched on the counter. The senior had a pack of cigarettes lying on the surface next to him. One was hanging loosely between those pale lips of his, a lighter in his right hand. The other hand was cupped protectively around it to help it start.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Levi looked back down to his lighter, uninterested, and continued trying to get a flame. Eren felt mildly insulted, and definitely in possible danger. There was no way he was letting the short bully get away with smoking on campus, but he'd _seen _what he'd done to Mikasa, and Mikasa was the strongest person he knew, aside from possibly Annie.

A flicker of light caught his attention and Levi dragged on the cigarette, making the tip go bright. He released the button that provided gas and the flame went out. A contented sigh escaped the raven's lips as he exhaled smoke softly. Eren scrunched up his nose at the cigarette smoke in the air. Finally he spoke.

"We're not supposed to have any type of drug on campus." The brunet walked up to the sinks and leaned against the counter.

Levi smirked, amused. "So what? I won't get in trouble. They won't punish me." Another puff of smoke. "Kenny'll get me out of any trouble. He needs an heir, after all."

"You're talking like he's royalty," Eren spat. "He's an awful man."

"I agree wholly, but he _is _giving me a fortune when he kicks the bucket. Might as well do as he asks of me." Levi took a drag of the cigarette and Eren coughed when smoke invaded his space.

"Why do you even smoke? It's bad for you."

"Stress relief. Both good and bad." Levi stared at the wall. "People are scared of me, Eren. Do you know why?"

"Because you're cruel."

"Not exactly." Levi resisted a smile when the brunet whipped his head around to gaze at him with those gorgeous eyes. "It's because I'm cold and lifeless. I hurt people but there's nothing there. No anger, no glee, nothing. Not even triumph. Boredom and neutrality are all anyone sees. The only hint of anything people get to see is when my victims fight back. I get quite a bit of satisfaction from breaking people."

"I didn't come in here to hear your life story," Eren muttered uncomfortably.

"You came in here to take a shit."

"Hey!"

"What, want to try it?"

Eren blinked. Levi was holding the cigarette out to him. His eyes were challenging him. Daring him to take it. As Eren saw it, he had three options. One: Take the cigarette, fall into a coughing fit, and embarrass himself. Two: Don't take the cigarette and make Levi think he was a wuss and ultimately embarrass himself. Three: Take the cigarette and not fail at all, and keep everything neutral.

So of course, he reached out to grab the cigarette. He expected to just be able to take it, inhale quickly, and get it over with.

What he didn't expect was Levi grabbing his wrist and pulling him close. Tilting his chin up and kissing him-if you could call it that. Their lips barely brushed. Levi exhaled smoke into his mouth. It was surprisingly weightless, and Eren instinctively inhaled. He couldn't break his gaze away from the raven's. Those silver eyes giving off such a dominantly seductive look was nothing less than sexy.

The moment was broken when Levi got off the counter, finished his cigarette, and put it out on his palm. He left wordlessly, heels clicking on the tile floor. Eren stared after him and slumped against the counter, sliding slowly to the floor. He'd just shared his first real kiss with a guy. Not just any guy, Levi Ackerman. Related to Mikasa by adoption. Adopted son of Kenny Ackerman. The guy who pushed Armin to the floor and disarmed Mikasa with one move. Someone who could snap him in half in an instant.

_What the fuck just happened?!_

* * *

><p><strong>SO CLOSE TO 5K. SO DAMN CLOSE. UGH.<strong>

**Urgh. I wanted to make this longer but I just... ugh. I don't know. I'm trying shut up. And slow down. I should stop posting stories and work on the ones I have up. I really should. What the fuck ever. I feel like my writing skills aren't improving in the least. Like, at all. Not at all. I'm so disappointed. My skills are seriously deteriorating... anyways, if you like it swing me a review and a follow/fave, maybe even shoot me a PM? Those make my day! Love you guys and virtual hugs for all! Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNNDD I'M BACK hopefully by the time I post this it hasn't been ten months like I usually do... but onto other things, UGH I HATE MY WRITING WHY DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO MUCH GO CHECK OUT MY CRACKFIC ITS SO MUCH BETTEERRRRRR but seriously, thank you guys so much! I've never had this many follows and faves for a story by the first chapter!**

**EDIT: I'm going through and fixing the French, thanks so much to translator roseroro!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any characters.**

* * *

><p>Armin bit his lip in frustration. His fingers flew across the keyboard. Warnings kept flashing at him from every spot on the computer screen. His eyes darted up every few moments, making sure the librarian wasn't coming around. He worried at his lower lip, brain working furiously.<p>

"Everything. It's all completely guarded," he muttered to himself. "How on earth do I get through all of this?"

He looked through the page's code and found something. _Interesting. _He smiled momentarily and began typing furiously again into the code window he'd opened. The password prompt appeared and he leaned back, cracking his knuckles. He took another look around. Nobody was coming. _Alright, let's do this._ He began typing again, a smirk crossing his features when programs and pictures began flashing across the screen.

_Well, well, Levi Ackerman. Guess who's going to find out all of your secrets._

Armin left the library in high spirits. He'd been in there all of lunch period as well as academy time. He went looking for his friends to tell them the good news. Strangely, there wasn't much of a crowd to get through as the morning. All of the kids were going in the same direction as him, and the chatter was louder than it had been all day, though Armin credited that to it being the end of the day. Suddenly a hand latched onto his arm and began dragging him along with the crowd.

"Come on, Armin!" came Eren's voice from in front of him. "Reiner's going up against Levi! We have to see it!"

Armin swallowed and hurried to keep up with the brunet and his sister. He knew it was coming, hell he'd been right there when arrangements were made, but he wasn't looking forward to it. They moved with the tide. Soon they had found themselves in the student parking lot. They found the place they were supposed to be at by following the crowd. A ring was forming around their large blond friend. He had a smug smirk on his face. Mikasa pushed them to the front of the crowd where they could have a clear view, but of course she stood at the ready in case she needed to protect them. Levi was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Eren whispered, but just as Armin was about to respond that he didn't know, the crowd began to part behind them. They swiftly moved aside when they realized who was coming.

Levi, dressed in the same leather as earlier, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips, was taking his time walking through the people. The gap closed behind him as he walked, heels clicking against the concrete. He stopped beside Eren and flashed him a smirk before walking into the circle. Armin stood in front of Eren, the brunet's hands on his shoulders should he need to yank him away. Mikasa stood beside the small blond.

Reiner cracked his knuckles. "So you're the shorty everyone's scared of. I don't see a shrimp like you as anything less than a punching bag."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Size doesn't matter."

"Typical shorty speech."

Levi put his cigarette out on his wrist. He gave Reiner an uninterested look. "What, think you can take me? You're just a freshie jock. Run back to your secret boyfriend and have a fun day or something, everyone knows all the jocks here are gay as hell."

"Ah, insulting others to compensate for your height?"

The corners of Levi's mouth twitched. "Insults? Oh, if you want insults, I'll give you insults. Where in the world are your eyebrows? Did they crawl off your forehead to live on Erwin's?"

Laughs erupted from the crowd and Reiner clenched his hands into fists. "Alright, I don't know about you, but I didn't come here to talk. I came here to teach you a lesson about bullying my friends."

Levi sighed. "You really think you can even put a scratch on me?" He stretched his arms out with a yawn.

"I know I can, shorty." Reiner cracked his knuckles, then suddenly his fist went flying towards Levi's face.

It happened so fast that Eren almost missed it. He had waited for the sound of Reiner's fist colliding with Levi's face and breaking his nose, but it didn't happen. The short raven ducked and kicked out, sweeping Reiner's feet out from under him. The blond landed on his knees with a surprised yelp, which turned into a pained grunt when Levi proceeded to kick him in the face. Blood splattered onto the concrete as Levi kicked him two more times before Reiner fell over. Levi's foot came down on the blond's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"What was that, hun?"

Reiner grabbed for Levi's foot to twist it, but the senior had seen it coming and jumped back. "Don't call me that like we're friends."

Levi smirked. "I wouldn't dream of being friends with a pathetic jock like you. Aww, look how bruised and beaten you are already! Have you learned your lesson or should I beat you more?"

Reiner started to get up to rush him, but a tall brunet boy broke through the barrier of people and blocked his way. "Reiner, don't! Come on." The blond shot Levi a glare and complied with the tall boy's request.

"Yes, run home with your boyfriend," the raven taunted. "And if you ever cross me again, I won't be going after you. Remember that."

* * *

><p>"Man, that is one guy I do not want to mess with," Armin said, shuddering. He held his books close to his chest, following his friends as they crossed the street on the way home. "I've never witnessed Reiner even getting hit in a fight."<p>

"He's bad news," Mikasa agreed. "I'm afraid he's set his sights on our group of friends."

Eren remained silent. There was no way he was telling his sister that he'd had a civil conversation with the delinquent. Let alone kissed him. Or the fact that he couldn't keep his mind off of him. _Damn it, Eren! Stop being attracted to the guy that's bullying your best friends! _

"Eren?"

The brunet looked at Armin. "Hm?"

"I said goodbye. I'm taking off."

"Oh, sorry. Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved his friend off as they parted ways; the blonde to his grandfather's house, him and Mikasa to their own. When they arrived, they looked at each other and braced themselves.

"You ready?" Eren whispered.

His sister nodded. "Yeah. Good luck, Eren."

"You too."

They walked inside their house. "We're home!" Eren called. As expected, their mother hurried to the door from the kitchen.

"How was school?" Carla asked, assaulting their faces with kisses.

_Mikasa got owned. Armin was bullied. Reiner got his ass kicked by a guy half his size. I kissed the guy who did it all._

"It was okay," Mikasa muttered.

Carla narrowed her eyes, but didn't pester her. It was a lost cause to try and get info out of her adopted daughter. Instead she turned to Eren. "What happened?"

"Well..." Eren shifted uncomfortably. _I was put in an erotic situation by a delinquent. _"You see... there's this guy..."

"I see~" Carla clasped her hands together. "You're in love with a guy, and Mikasa is jealous!"

Mikasa shot him a glare that plainly said 'if I ever see you two alone together I'm beating the shit out of the both of you._' No need to worry about that, right? _"W-What?!" Eren spluttered, throwing his hands up defensively. "No way! The guy's a dick! Just ask Mikasa!"

"He's short, sarcastic, hateful, and rude," his adopted sister growled. "I can't believe he made me look so useless." She turned and looked out the window, signalling that she didn't want to be questioned further.

Carla narrowed her eyes. "I see," she repeated, this time in a dark tone. "Do I need to go down and take care of it?"

Eren shook his head wildly. "Don't, please. We can handle it, you know."

"Fine," she sighed. "But if you come home with any marks, I'm going down and giving them a piece of my mind."

"Thanks, Mom," Eren replied gratefully, wrapping his arms around his mother. "On another note, dinner smells good, what's cooking?"

"Beef stew," Carla responded. "But you have to wait until your father is home."

"He already is," Mikasa cut in, pointing out the window. Grisha's car was in the driveway and the man himself was dragging himself up the stairs.

Carla opened the door for him, taking his coat and jacket and sharing a quick kiss. "How was work?" she asked as she hung his jacket and coat in the closet.

"Exhausting," her husband replied. "Dinner smells incredible, is that stew?"

They settled down at the table, making conversation as they waited for the stew to cool.

Grisha told them about a patient who had a stab wound in the heart. He'd had three nurses assisting him. One covered the hole while he carefully stitched it, another was there to get extra blood when necessary, and the third retrieved tools for him. They'd barely managed to put him in stable condition, and blood had gotten everywhere.

Carla, wanting to go into a brighter topic, talked about having new neighbors, and how the elderly woman who lived there seemed lovely. Her name was Astrid, and she had three teenagers she looked after, though they weren't hers.

"Perhaps you two should go meet them," the mother said, smiling.

Eren shrugged, testing his stew. When he deemed it cool enough, he began wolfing it down. "Mmmm. Amazing as always, Mom."

"Mind your manners," Carla scolded. "Eat slower before you choke."

Eren shrugged but slowed down in his eating. Mikasa spoke up suddenly. "What are their names?"

"Isabel and Farlan, and..." Carla paused. "I can't really properly pronounce his name. It was spelled strangely. Rivai? Rivvi?"

Grisha chuckled. "Could you perhaps be referring to the French name? It's spelled R-I-V-A-I-L-L-E, and pronounced reev-eye."

"Yes, that. Thank you, dear." Carla smiled at her husband. "Anyways, Astrid invited you both over, and I'm sure she'd be pleased if you brought Armin with you."

Eren shrugged, swallowing his spoonful. "Doesn't matter to me. I haven't got anything planned this weekend. If it stays that way, why not?" Mikasa shifted in her seat but didn't say anything. "I could use a new video game buddy. Armin can't play too well and Jean's a dick."

"Language at the dinner table."

"Sorry. A d-bag."

Carla nodded. "Better."

When they finished up, Carla collected their bowls and rinsed them out before setting them in the dishwasher. Grisha went into the basement where his study was located, and Eren and Mikasa went upstairs. Eren turned his TV and GameCube on before popping in Twilight Princess and settling down on his bed to play. Mikasa sat down beside him, watching him play.

"No Call of Duty?"

"Nah. I just got into this series, this one is actually fairly new though. I'm really lost though, I can't figure out where to go in the water temple, and whenever I start the game up it puts me at the beginning of the temple so I have to wander around again... anyways, it's boring without Horseface here to play with me and get his ass kicked, so I'm playing something more - oh fuck! Nonononono-" Eren scooted forward, eyes wide. He mashed the button for swimming faster, as his character, Link, was being chased by killer fish. "Son of a - oh thank goodness there we go! Hm, I wonder if I can fish for these guys..."

"Eren."

The brunet didn't take his eyes off of the screen. "What?"

"About the neighbors. Do you remember anything about French names from French class?"

"Not really... oh, sweet, it worked! Skullfish, eh? What, forbidden? Aw, what a load of bull! So I caught it for nothing?"

"Eren, pay attention. The Rivaille kid. Its English counterpart is Levi."

Eren paused the game and looked at his sister. "You're being paranoid."

"Levi is French, Eren. He's hardly ever actually around Kenny. He has an adopted brother and sister."

Eren shook his head softly. "So we have a deadly maniac whose sights are set on us living next door. Lovely. So much for having another person to play CoD with."

"Don't worry, hopefully we won't encounter him at home."

"Mikasa, there is no way Mom didn't say our names to that old woman, and what are the chances she won't relay it to Levi?"

Mikasa sighed. "I know, I know. Optimism isn't my strong point. Anyways, it _is _a school night, so don't stay up too late. Goodnight." She hugged him and left for her own room.

"Night, 'kasa."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," Levi muttered, eyes focused on the two people emerging from the neighbor's house. "Astrid neglected to inform us that it was those two living over there."<p>

Isabel shrugged. "What's it matter? We know now."

"True." Levi dragged on his cigarette, absently watching the duo.

"Are you going to confront them?"

"There's no need. It's nice to have tricks up my sleeve." He put the cigarette out on his palm, sighing through his nose contentedly.

Isabel pressed her lips into a thin line, bright demeanor gone. "Rivaille..."

"Don't you fucking start scolding me."

"I wish you wouldn't do this."

"I wish you'd shut up and leave me be. You know I'm fucked up, Isabel." He let out an angry sigh, watching the retreating backs of their neighbors. "If you're not going to go all the way, don't even bother."

"You know I wouldn't force you into rehab."

"Good." Levi stood up and dusted his jeans off. "Come on, Farlan should be done by now. We need to head to school as well."

The sandy-haired boy joined them just as they went to look for them. "Sorry. Couldn't find my ID. Alright, let's go." They began the walk to school, Levi lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Can I have one?"

"I've already told you, Isabel, no. It's an awful habit."

The redhead pouted. "Kind of like-"

"Oh, by the way, Rivaille." Farlan cut across her before things got ugly, as they so often had before.

"Hm?"

"I saw the look you gave that Eren kid. Right before the fight."

"So?" Levi didn't meet his searching gaze.

"That's a special look," Farlan pressed.

"Tch. I'm just fucking with the brat."

"Are you doing _that_ again?"

Levi crumpled the cigarette in his hand, and his siblings heard a faint sizzle as the cherry burnt his skin. "Damn it, both of you, leave me the fuck alone! I'm sick of you sticking your noses where they don't belong. If you can't handle not knowing every little detail of my life, you can just leave! _Mon Dieu!_"

He set a quick pace, bringing himself further and further away from his upset brother and sister. "Rivaille!" Isabel called out desperately.

"Fuck you!"

Farlan held her hand gently in his own as a tear slipped down her cheek. "_Shh. Ça va. Stoppes tes larmes, Isabel. Il va finir par se calmer."_

_"Mais Farlan-"_

_"Donnes-lui juste un peu de temps."_

The ginger rubbed her eyes, sniffling. _"D'accord, si tu le dis." _

They followed the ravenet at a safe distance. Farlan knew that the dark muttering he was hearing did not mean good things for the innocent little victim his brother had chosen. He found himself pitying the young boy. _Hope he's ready for the complete disaster that is my brother.__  
><em>

_Petra wasn't._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So this one is a whole 2k shorter than the last one. I feel awful. Oh well. And Levi is going to be so totally fucked up in this, it's not even funny. A total train wreck. If you like it, review, follow, review, PM, fave, and review! Ja ne~<strong>**

**Translations:**

_"Mon Dieu!" _= "My God!"

_"Shh. Ça va. Stoppes tes larmes, Isabel. Il va finir par se calmer." _=_ "_Shh. It's okay. Halt your tears, Isabel. He'll calm down eventually."

_"Mais Farlan-" _= "But Farlan-"

_"Donnes-lui juste un peu de temps." _= "Just give him time."

_"D'accord, si tu le dis." _= "Okay, if you say so."


	3. Chapter 3

**My god I'm getting such positive feedback for this! Thanks so much you guys! And all the follows I swear this is too much ;-; enjoy the chapter! And translations are always at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

* * *

><p>Eren twirled a strand of his hair around his finger absently. Math was boring as hell. Especially when your strict sister sat next to you and refused to let you doze off or doodle on the corner of your notes. His teacher was babbling on about confusing functions that made no sense. Eren had given up on trying to follow - he would just have Armin tutor him later.<p>

The lack of attention given to the teacher made room for other things. Like his new sexy French neighbor. Who also happens to be his bully.

Mom would definitely not approve. She would not be happy that he had been bullied by none other than Levi Ackerman. She would hate that he'd kissed her son. She especially wouldn't like that her son had a crush on him.

Eren couldn't help it. He found himself fawning over that silky black hair. Whenever he thought about those silver eyes gazing into his so seductively, a shiver would pass down his spine. And those perfect lips, always with a cigarette hanging loosely between them. He found himself wondering how those lips would feel on his own...

_Ew. No. He is not hot enough to turn me gay. I'm straight. I like girls... right?_

His sister snapped a few times to get his attention. "Class is over. Come on."

Eren slung his bag over his shoulder and followed his sister down the hall to their world history class. Mikasa had insisted that she get the same classes as her brother. The school refused, but they compromised and gave them the same core classes. It irritated Eren, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Suddenly he tripped over something and knocked Mikasa over. He fell on top of her in a heap on the tile floor. Eren looked up to see the very senior he'd been daydreaming about smirking down at him. "You look cute when you're on your hands and knees in front of me like that. Not so sure about your sister though." He kicked Eren off of her for the sole purpose of grabbing Mikasa by the hair and mocking her with a sweet, "Don't pout like that, sweetie, you'll get ugly worry lines." He walked away.

Mikasa went after him, grabbing his pack and yanking him back forcefully. "What will it take to get you to leave us alone?!"

He let out an exasperated sigh and pried her fingers open. "What will it take for you to realize that I won't?" He walked away calmly.

Eren slumped over. Now he had to deal with a pissed Mikasa. Well, fuck. And to make things worse, Levi turned around briefly to smile at Eren. "Hope I get more of those sweet lips today, brat."

Eren felt his stomach drop. Well, he never said Levi was nice, only sexy. No. He was a total dick. And Mikasa was giving him a look that said 'we'll talk about this later.'

And they did.

"What the fuck did he mean earlier?!" Mikasa hissed, leaning over the table with a menacing look i in her eyes.

"I don't know."

One painful yank on his ear revealed to Mikasa that he was lying. "Stop lying to me, Eren. Why won't you tell me? Did he force himself onto you?" Another thought crossed her mind and she growled, "Was it consensual?"

"Damn, Mikasa! If it was, it's not like I'd tell you when you've got a like that on your face!"

"Was it?"

"Mikasa!" Eren threw his hands up into the air. "Of course not! And you're talking like he raped me or something! Calm down!"

"What did he do?"

Eren went bright red and hid his face in his hands. Knowing it was useless to lie to Mikasa, he mumbled, "Kissed me."

"...what...?"

Fuck.

"Mikasa, don't!" Eren begged when she started to get up. "Nothing good will come from trying to talk to him! Just leave it!"

"Sorry to interrupt," came Armin's voice, "but I never got to share my findings with you yesterday. So Mikasa, if you'd sit down, I'd love to show you."

Mikasa sighed and plopped down into her seat. Armin sat next to her. He tossed a file onto the table. "Read it."

Mikasa snatched the file and began reading. She shuffled through the papers. "Been in juvi seven times. After he got old enough, he was sent to jail four times for drugs, assault, and-oh God."

"What?" Eren asked.

"He went to federal prison for killing six men. He was sixteen. He claimed self-defense, but with the lack of witnesses of course they didn't believe him."

"That's not possible," Eren said immediately. "You don't get out of prison in less than two years."

"Every time he went to jail, Kenny bailed him out. Prison was no different."

Eren couldn't believe it. "What...what else is there?"

"He was sent to the insane asylum and put in intensive care. You know, padded room and straitjacket. All sorts of reasons. Paranoia, bipolar, aggressive behavior toward nurses, suicidal thoughts and attempts, dementia, and delusion." She looked through more papers. "Looked like he was put into intense therapy and rehab for every drug under the sun. During the time he'd been in therapy, there'd been three suicide attempts, seven episodes, and for attempted homicides."

"What?" was all Eren could say. So he repeated it. "What?"

"Eren, this isn't a joke." Armin looked him in the eye. "He's messed up. Unstable. Dangerous. We have to stay on his good side. He's capable of murder."

Eren laced his fingers behind his head. "Man. To think I kissed him. Shotgunned, even."

"You kissed?!" Armin exclaimed.

"You SHOTGUNNED?!" Mikasa was infuriated. "At least tell me it was normal cigarette smoke."

"...it was..."

"Okay." It definitely wasn't, but it was better than pot or crack. Eren knew that was why she'd asked.

* * *

><p>Armin landed harshly on his rear. He heard laughter and felt his face go red. Levi moved his foot away from the chair, smirking cruelly at him before leaving to go sit in his own chair. The teacher made a tutting noise but didn't dare do anything. Armin picked up his chair and sat down.<p>

Annie put her hair up in a loose ponytail to keep it off of the back of her neck. She didn't take it down after wrestling class like she usually did since she didn't have enough time. While hurrying down the hall to her next class, she felt a sharp tug on her ponytail. She whipped around but couldn't spot the culprit. Fuming, she turned back around, only to feel another tug. She reached around to grab the culprit but her own arm was grabbed and she was thrown to the ground. A ravenet was shaking his finger at her.

Jean walked to the front of the room to sharpen his pencils. When he finally came back, he found his paper missing. There was a loud tearing sound. Levi threw the remains of Jean's worksheet at him.

* * *

><p>Eren slipped away from his friends. This was getting out of hand. He circled the school, hoping to find the short, evil man who was most definitely the culprit. He quickly found Levi on the other side of the building, smoking a cigarette.<p>

"Ah, Eren," he greeted, detaching from the wall and grinning when the brunet approached him. "How nice of you to join me."

"This is getting way out of hand," Eren growled. "Leave my friends alone. What can I do to get you to leave them alone?!"

"There is one thing," Levi replied with false hesitancy. "You won't like it, not one bit."

"Stop pretending you care and tell me."

"So impatient." Levi put his cigarette out on his palm. "Be mine."

There was a pause. "-what?"

"Let me control you. Be mine. I'll be your master, for lack of a better term, though if you're into that sort of thing it can be arranged."

"You're sick."

"Your friends' fates depend on your decision."

Eren glared at him, but it faltered under the intense gaze from the raven. "I'll... I'll think about it."

"Take your time," Levi invited. "I'm going to continue until you obey."

* * *

><p>Bertholdt was carefully pouring chemicals into a test tube for chemistry. Sweat beaded on his forehead as her measured to the last milligram. He moved to set the overflowing tube in the holder when somebody came up behind him and whispered into his ear. "Boo." Bertholdt squeaked and dropped the test tube, spilling the light acid on his front. Levi chuckled as the tall brunet hurried to the chemical shower to wash it off.<p>

Krista was perched precariously on the chair, trying to reach the book she wanted. Suddenly the chair was kicked out from under her feet. She was sent to the nurse with a throbbing headache and a pissed girlfriend.

Marco hurried down the stairs. He misstepped and stopped himself from toppling over. Just as he was sure he was balanced, someone pushed him and he rolled down the stairs, twisting his arm in the process.

* * *

><p>Eren fumed. He stormed towards where he knew Levi would be waiting. This was fucking infuriating! Levi was physically <em>harming <em>his friends! He had no choice to submit! The brunet paused just before turning the corner. He could hear voices. He carefully peeked around the corner.

"Rivaille!"

Levi groaned, stashing something in his pocket and shrugging his sleeve over his arm. "What?"

A redheaded girl and a sandy-blond boy approached him. The girl sat next to him, against the wall. The boy grabbed Levi's shoulders. "Rivaille, this is getting out of hand!" There was that phrase again. "That Marco boy had to go to the hospital! You promised you wouldn't physically harm any of the students unless provoked!" He took a shaky breath, and Levi couldn't detect if it was angry or on the verge of tears. "Tu vas encore te faire prendre!"

Levi pushed him away. "Ne me cries pas dessus, bordel!" he spat. "You don't get it, do you, Farlan?! I'm not like you two! I'm a horrible person! A criminal! Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I'm probably going to spend the rest of my life ruining others?!"

Farlan grabbed a fistful of Levi's shirt. "You don't have to be! Stop this now! You're going to destroy this kid, just like you did with Petra-"

"Ferme-là!" Levi screamed, shoving Farlan to the ground. "Ta gueule! Ne me parles pas comme si tu comprenais, comme si tu savais ce qui est le mieux pour moi, connard!"

"Rivaille, écoutes-moi!"

"Non! Vas te faire foutre!"

There was a sickening crunch and two separate screams as Levi's foot connected with Farlan's ribs. The redhead screamed louder when he kicked again and again. Farlan was coughing up blood. "Rivaille!" the girl cried out, crawling closer but not daring to get too close. "Arrêtes! Tu lui fais mal!"

Levi suddenly stopped, his expression shifting from murderous to horrified. He backed away a few steps, eyes wide and scared. "I - Je n'ai pas - oh mon Dieu - Isabel, Farlan, je suis désolé -"

Isabel grabbed for his arm. "Rivaille-"

Levi jerked away, making her flinch. "No. No. I... I need to go. I'll only make it worse."

"Rivaille, we need you here!"

But Levi was already turning and walking, wincing when Farlan coughed and there was the sound of blood splattering on the pavement. His heels made click-clack noises against the concrete like usual as he hurried away from the scene...

...and straight toward Eren.

The raven turned the corner and ran into Eren. The brunet caught a glimpse of reddened eyes filled with tears before he was slammed into the wall. "How much did you see?!" Levi hissed. "Lying won't do you any good."

Eren squeaked, trying and failing to loosen Levi's grip on his shirt. "L-Let me go!"

"Tell me!"

"All of it!" Eren shouted in frustration, then, upon realizing what he'd said, waited fearfully for some sort of injury to be inflicted on his face. Instead Levi let him go. Eren slid to the ground.

"What the fuck did you want, brat?"

"I-" Eren swallowed nervously, looking up at the terrifying senior. "I c-came to t-tell you that I-I agree to your t-terms..."

Levi glared down at him. "Good. Then starting now, you're not allowed to say a word about any interaction we have away from other people. Good or bad. Are we understood?"

"Um..."

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you?" Levi flicked him on the forehead. "Unless we are in the presence of other schoolmates when interaction between us occurs - excluding my friends and family - you are not to speak of it around anyone. Meaning if I bash your face into the wall in private, you can't tell anyone. If I bash your face into the wall in front of my friends, you can't tell anyone. If I bash your face into the wall in front of anyone else, then clearly I meant it to be public, so go ahead and talk about it all you want. Is it more clear now?"

Eren nodded. Levi left without another word, and he watched him light a cigarette and drag heavily on it. Eren realized that he could still hear Isabel's wails and turned the corner, acting as though he hadn't been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, stopping and taking a step back in supposed surprise. He hurried forward and dropped to his knees, checking for a pulse. _Middle and ring fingers only, the index finger's pulse may be strong enough to fool you. Thank goodness Dad is a doctor._ "What happened to him?" he asked, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt a faint beating and heard faint breathing over Isabel's crying.

"T-This man came u-up and thre-eatened us," she whimpered, stroking Farlan's hair. "Demanded our m-money. I-I shot h-him with pepper spray w-when he started t-to beat him b-but I was too l-late-" She let out a loud wail and buried her face in her hands. "We don't h-have phones! I can't c-call the a-ambulance!"

_She must have had to do this before. Damn. _"Don't worry, I can." He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, I just found two people, the girl is in hysterics and the boy is really beat up." He gingerly lifted Farlan's shirt, wincing at the sight. "He's got lots of bruising on his ribs and stomach, and he's coughing up blood."

"Where are you?" the dispatcher asked.

"Behind Trost High School, by the student parking lot."

"We've sent emergency vehicles to the area. Does he have a pulse?"

"Yes, he has a steady pulse, but breathing seems to be labored. Should I change his position?"

"No, his ribs may be damaged in other places than the front. Leave him where he is to prevent further injury."

"Okay." He glanced at Isabel, who was clutching Farlan's hand tightly. "What about the girl?"

"You can try to calm her down. If she isn't causing any harm to herself, others, or the environment, you can leave her alone."

Eren heard the siren's wails over Isabel's. "Thank you, I hear the ambulance now."

"You're welcome."

She hung up, which struck him as rather rude, but he directed his attention to the medics and officers running toward them. A few tried to pull Isabel away from her brother. She screamed hysterically in French, eyes wide and panicked. Eren hurried over and took her hands, looking for enough remains of his French class to scrape up a comforting phrase.

"Ça va!" he shouted frantically, running a hand through her hair. "Ça va. Calmez-vous."

Isabel calmed slightly, clinging onto his arm as he led her out of the way. They ushered Farlan into the emergency vehicle. Two officers approached them. Eren recognized one of them as his mother's friend, Hannes.

"You're a trouble magnet if I ever saw one," Hannes muttered, shaking his head. "But this? I never thought I'd get a case like this with you involved, kid."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?! I just happened to be the person who dialed 911!"

Hannes smiled weakly. "I know. That was a stupid attempt at a joke. Anyways, what all did you see happen?"

Eren glanced at both officers, then at the girl on his arm. She stared up at him, wide-eyed. "I was walking home and I heard crying. I looked back here to see her and the other boy. He was a mess. She told me that they'd been attacked, and she'd chased the man off with pepper spray. I don't know whether or not this is true, but I'm inclined to believe it. She was too hysterical to make something up." There was no way Eren could tell the truth with Levi on his case.

Hannes wrote this down word-for-word on a witness report. "Alright. Thanks. Where do you live, honey?"

Isabel stared wide-eyed at Hannes, before leaning up and whispering into Eren's ear. "314 South Shiganshina Street," Eren relayed. "Huh, you live right next door to me. Small world."

"Alright, you two, I'll give you a ride. I bet Mikasa is worried about you being late to get home."

"Don't remind me..."

* * *

><p>"So, Isabel," Hannes made an attempt at conversation with the girl. "You attached yourself to Eren pretty quickly. Do you two know each other from anywhere?"<p>

"Well, now that you mention it, I've seen her around school..."

"He reminds me of Rivaille," Isabel said quietly. "He's nice, and I... I can just tell he's a good person. I trust him."

"You've put your trust in the right person," Hannes replied warmly. "Eren's an idiot, but he's strong and caring."

"I'm not an idiot!"

Hannes walked him up to his house, knocking on the door. The sun was setting when they arrived. Carla opened the door and gasped.

"Hannes, he didn't-?"

"No, Carla, it's all good. I'm sure he can explain everything if he wants. What he saw was pretty gruesome." Hannes accepted a hug from the woman and turned to Isabel. "Alright, little lady, let's get you home."

Isabel lingered for a moment. "Eren?"

"Hm?"

"If I need to... can I maybe... come over later?"

_'If I need to.' She knows I know. Does she mean if Levi...? _"Of course, I'm here if you need me."

Isabel threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek before leaving with Hannes.

"Finally got a girlfriend?"

"Ew! Mom! No!" Eren gave his mother an incredulous look. "She's French! That's just a friendly gesture!"

"Yeah, yeah." Carla waved her hand dismissively. "Anyways, what happened?"

Eren laced his fingers together, wringing his hands. "I, uh, I walked in on her and her brother. Somebody attacked them, she said, and she went after them with pepper spray. The boy was in bad shape. Broken ribs, bruised all along his torso, probably fucked up with some internal organs."

Carla furrowed her brows. "Ouch. If she does come over, she's welcome to some nice homemade cooking, courtesy of Misses Carla Jaeger herself."

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are great! I love you guys! All the positive feedback, I love it! Yes, Levi is so fucked up it's awful and terrible and YES I'M EVILLLL MUAHAHAHAHA It's good to be the author~ Also, it took me less than a month to update! Hurray for personal records!<strong>

**Translations: **

_"Tu vas encore te faire prendre!" = _"You're going to get taken away again!"

_"Ne me cries pas dessus, bordel!"_ = "Don't fucking yell at me!"

_"Ferme-là!" = _"Shut up!"

_"Ta gueule! Ne me parles pas comme si tu comprenais, comme si tu savais ce qui est le mieux pour moi, connard!" = _"Shut the fuck up! Don't talk to me like you understand, like you know what's best for me, you piece of shit!"

_"Rivaille, écoutes-moi!" = _"Rivaille, listen to me!"

_"Non! Vas te faire foutre!" = _"No! Fuck you!"

_"Arrêtes! Tu lui fais mal!" = _"Stop! You're hurting him!"

_"I - Je n'ai pas - oh mon Dieu - Isabel, Farlan, je suis désolé -" = _"I - I didn't - oh my God - Isabel, Farlan, I'm so sorry - "

_"Ça va. Calmez-vous." = _"It's okay. Calm down."


	4. Chapter 4

**AH'M BACK**

**HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN**

**Ugh I need to stop saying that XD I'm so happy with all the positive feedback! I really didn't think this was that good, but you guys seem to think so! Here's chapter four, there's more fucked up Levi and our favorite little redhead~ enjoy!**

**Also I realized I was a little unclear last chapter, the file Mikasa was reading was on Levi. Heh. Yeah. Armin stalked him.**

**Also also! WHAT OTHER SHIPS SHOULD I DO?! I support a lot! There's a few I won't go for though, but the people included in them are taken, so... I'm open to anything as far as I know!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own SnK you stupid brats**

* * *

><p>Levi watched the blood run down his arm and splatter onto the bottom of the tub, only to be washed away and swirl down the drain by the running water. There was something strangely beautiful and calming about pain. The raven's logic was simple. People always packed all of their negative feelings into a punch at the wall or someone else, and they immediately feel better. Why not do it to himself instead and avoid a lawsuit? Not punching, though. Knives and razor blades worked better. Of course they had to be sterile or he wouldn't touch them.<p>

He couldn't scrub the dirty feeling away no matter how hard he tried. It was common. He always tried to keep squeaky clean, but he never actually was. His skin was spotless (aside from the cuts and burns) and his hair silky and shiny, but he still felt dirty. Filthy. Disgusting. All the horrid things come back to haunt him and fill him with such negativity.

Levi turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, gingerly drying his arm off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He rummaged in the medicine cabinet and grabbed the box of bandages. He wrapped his arm without any effort, having done it so many times. When he finished, he secured it with a safety pin.

He walked down the hall to his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of boxers and skinny jeans. He opted to not put on a shirt. After he dried his hair, he lit a cigarette and walked downstairs. "Astrid!" he called out, tossing his dirty clothes and towel in the laundry room on his way to the kitchen.

The old woman was stirring brownie batter in a bowl. She smiled up at him. "Have a nice shower, dear? You're so obsessed with cleanliness. I've never encountered any other teenager that takes more than one shower every day."

He exhaled smoke, careful to avoid it going near his fragile caretaker. "Tch. Dirt is disgusting. Have Isabel and Farlan come back yet?"

Astrid knitted her eyebrows, looking back at the brownie batter while she poured it into a pan. "Why, no, dear, they haven't. I thought you would know where they were. You always do."

"I did," Levi muttered truthfully. "I thought they'd be back by now." He sighed. "I'll go look for them." He planted a quick kiss on the old woman's cheek. "Don't burn the house down and die while I'm out."

Astrid pulled him back for a moment. "Hang on, try this." She held out the spoon she'd used for mixing the batter. Levi obediently licked some of the remaining batter off.

"Mm, what kind of nuts did you add?"

"Almonds and hazelnuts, and I decided that I'm going to put some caramel over the top like a glaze since Isabel has had an unbearable sweet tooth these past few days."

"She'll like that."

Levi turned on his heel, dropping his façade the moment he left the kitchen. Seeing that the sun was going down, he decided to throw a light jacket over his bare torso. The teen grabbed his keys off the hook by the door and opened the door. He stopped suddenly as there were two people in his way. A middle-aged blond officer was standing with his hand outstretched toward the doorbell. Next to him was an agitated Isabel. Farlan was nowhere to be seen.

The officer smiled awkwardly, pulling his hand back. "Ah, great timing. I'm Officer Hannes. I believe this lovely little lady lives here...?"

Levi nodded. "Isabel," he said slowly and carefully, "Où est Farlan?" Isabel didn't look at him. She wrung her hands nervously, looking down. "Isabel, réponds-moi."

"A l'hôpital," she answered softly.

Levi groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you, officer. I'll take her off of your hands."

Hannes narrowed his eyes slightly. "...what were you two saying a moment ago, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I asked if she knew where our brother went," Levi answered, a cold note to his voice. "She said the hospital. I trust I can ask her for the story and not have to hear it from some man I just met."

"He's telling the truth, right? Nothing I should be worried about?" Hannes gave Isabel a kind look.

"Do you think I'd harm my sister?!" Levi shouted. Isabel jumped and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "...I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Officer, I can assure you I won't hurt her. Of all people she is the last person I would intentionally cause harm to."

"Intentionally," Hannes repeated.

"Ugh, it's not like I'm an alcoholic or anything!"

Hannes raised his eyebrows. "Sir, do you have a history of psychological problems?"

Levi groaned. "Oh mon Dieu..." He gently took Isabel's hand and ushered her inside. "Go on ahead of me. Astrid's baking brownies just for you. Go see if she needs any help." Isabel nodded and walked inside the house. "Yes, officer, I have several criminal offenses against me, all caused by problems that later got me sent to the looney bin and put through into intense therapy. I take my medication and-" _What's a little white lie here and there, I'm just trying to get him off my case... _"-I have an appointment scheduled tomorrow for stronger medication."

Hannes nodded, visibly relaxing. "Sorry to bother you." He truly sounded like it. "You just seemed a bit..."

"Unstable? Standoffish? Bipolar?"

"Yeah." Hannes rubbed the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. "You have a nice night, sir."

_Be nice, Levi, be nice. _"You too."

The officer smiled. "By the way, you should thank the kid living next door. He's a bit of an idiot, but he saved your brother."

Levi's stomach clenched. "Perhaps I should pay him a visit." He gripped the doorknob tightly, gritting his teeth. "Good night, officer." Hannes barely had time to respond with a 'good night' before Levi slammed the door shut. Astrid called out from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, Levi, dear?"

"Everything's fine, Astrid. Isabel, come upstairs, we need to talk."

Isabel emerged from the kitchen and followed her brother into his room upstairs. He shrugged his jacket off and lit another cigarette, motioning for her to sit next to him on the bed. She obeyed, a blank expression on her face. The bed shifted as she put her weight on it, maintaining distance from her brother.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened after I left."

Isabel rubbed her eyes. She was tired from crying and she just wanted to sleep. "I don't want to talk about it," she said bluntly. "I'm tired and I would still be crying if I could, the moment I tell you everything you're either going to be depressed, suicidal, homicidal, or all of the above. I just... ask Farlan. Go visit him and ask him."

Levi was taken aback by the tone she'd used with him. "Isabel..." He sighed. When had he become such a monster, hospitalizing his brother and terrifying both of his siblings? "I promise I won't do any of that. I know that whatever happened was my fault, but I know that you hate it when I hurt myself." Isabel didn't like him referring to it as cutting or burning, or for the entire thing to be called self-harm. _Too civil,_ she would say. _It's not civil at all. They shouldn't call it something so nice, like it's a simple affliction that can be cured like any sickness. It's not that easy. _"I promise never to hurt either of you as long as I live. And if I ever do, I've told you to leave me."

"We could never abandon you."

Levi felt tears threatening to fall. _I'm such an ass, putting them through this. _Thankfully his voice didn't betray him when he responded. "I'd rather you abandon me than leave me in the dark. Tell me what happened after I left."

Isabel sighed deeply, leaning against Levi's shoulder. Though her brother was short, she was shorter, and it made them the most compatible cuddle partners in the house. "That Eren boy walked in on us not long after you left. Said he hadn't seen anything. I know he was lying, but he didn't tell the cops what you did."

_What you did. _The words stung. "I threatened him before I left."

"I figured as much, but it didn't seem that way. He's either a really good liar or he was genuinely concerned about something. He seemed scared that something was going to happen to me if he told the truth_." _They both scooted back further on the bed to Isabel could curl up against him.

"Who would worry about you?" Levi teased.

"Well..." Isabel giggled slightly as Levi played with her hair. "...I may or may not have instilled a bit of guilt in him. I was crying anyways - all I had to do was give him a scary story, which was frighteningly easy under the circumstances I might add. I didn't have to fake the terror, let me tell you."

Levi frowned. "I don't like that. I really don't. Maybe I _should _take medication."

"You're fine," Isabel snapped, then shrunk back. "Sorry. I just... I've seen people on those meds. They're so drugged they're vegetables. I don't want to see you like that."

"Shut up." A smile found its way onto Levi's face. "I don't want to see you upset, so I won't do it. Now smile, would you?"

Isabel looked up at him, giving him one of her infectious grins. "I don't like being sad myself."

"Good. You've got one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen."

"One of the most?"

Levi shook his head. "I hate acting wistful and melancholic, but my mother's smile was the most beautiful thing on the earth, though I only saw it once."

Isabel was silent for a moment. "Mine too. My mum's smile was gorgeous. Every time she smiled, I smiled too. I couldn't help it."

"So that's where you get it from, you little brat. You pretty much tear apart my comfort zone when it comes to smiling."

Isabel giggled again. There was a comforting silence. Soon after Isabel spoke again.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Astrid walked up the stairs some time later to check on the teens she was supposed to watch over. "Come on, dears, dinner's re-" She stopped at the door and smiled fondly. Isabel was wrapped up in Levi's embrace, snoring contentedly. Levi himself was dozing. Insomnia kept him from sleeping most of the time, so the sight made Astrid quite happy. She left the kids, shaking her head.

They had forgotten all about the brownies.

* * *

><p>Eren yawned for the fourth time since Sasha had started her rant about how the school's breakfast was infinitely better than their lunch. Mikasa patted his arm sympathetically. At first she had been angry and worried that he hadn't come home with her, but after hearing his story she was relieved that the other two students were okay. Eren had been up all night thinking, and she didn't blame him. However, his thoughts were far from what she thought they were.<p>

Was Farlan okay? Had Levi been home when Isabel got there? How had she broken the news to him? Isabel hadn't come over, which meant that Levi most likely either wasn't there or took the news okay, or maybe she didn't say anything. Or what if she hadn't been able to make it to his house because Levi had done something awful to her?

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

A sharp prod at the nape of his neck had him whipping his head around to glare at the culprit, thinking it was Jean. His anger quickly faded to fear when he saw who was standing there. He averted his eyes, hunching over and continuing to eat quietly while Mikasa stared Levi down.

"Go away."

"Don't think I will, hun."

Mikasa bristled at the nickname. "Excuse me?"

"Eren, tell your girlfriend to back off."

"I'm not his-"

"Mikasa," Eren interrupted quietly, face pink. The apologetic and pleading look in his eyes caused her to stop her aggressive behavior and look at him with a bewildered expression. He gave her his best beaten puppy look. Sighing angrily, Mikasa returned to her food.

"So, Eren," Levi said casually, as if he hadn't just provoked his sister. "I want you to come join me at my table."

"No," Mikasa immediately retorted. "He won't."

"I didn't ask you, did I?"

Eren bit back all the insults he wanted to throw at Levi. Instead he finished his milk and threw it away. He leaned down and gave Mikasa a hug. "I'll explain later," he whispered so that no one would hear. She growled, but still embraced him.

Levi waited as Eren collected his things, not looking at any of his friends. The raven led him through the cafeteria to the opposite corner and to the booth he had claimed as his own. Isabel was waiting there, as well as a brunette that looked rather crazed and an insanely tall blond. Eren nervously slid in next to Isabel, the only one he knew there. Levi took his place on the tabletop.

"Eren, you've already met Isabel. That maniac over there is Hanji, the other ginger is Petra and Hanji's pet there is named Mike."

The large blond leaned over the table towards Eren, sniffing - yes, sniffing - the air. Hanji watched with interest. Levi rolled up a piece of paper and him him on the head with it lightly. "Bad dog, we don't make Levi's new toy uncomfortable the moment he gets here."

Mike let out a playful growl, showing his rare and sarcastic sense of humor, though he didn't smile. "Woof." He gave Eren one last sniff and nodded to himself, smirking lightly. Eren scooted a little closer to Isabel uncomfortably. Petra and Isabel were giggling madly.

"Don't you worry," Hanji said happily. "That's the norm. I think that last bit means he likes you."

"You talk as though he's a pet..." Eren muttered.

"He sure acts like it," Levi added. "Always overprotective of four-eyes and sniffing people like a damned mutt. Guess I should be glad he doesn't hump legs, hm? We'd have to put him down."

Hanji wailed and wrapped her arms around Mike. "No! He's mine! I would never forgive you!"

"You think that would bother me?"

"They're always like that," Isabel whispered to Eren. She was clearly in higher spirits than the previous night, and Levi was too. That meant their reunion went fairly well. "Levi met Hanji when he was fourteen. She stuck to him like glue after that, whether he wanted her to or not."

"Damn it, four-eyes, no you can not have me as a pet cat!" Levi was shouting as Hanji tried to put fake cat ears on him.

"They don't seem to clash too well personality-wise."

"You would be surprised." Isabel giggled as Levi shoved Hanji off of the table. "He really cares about us here. If you're permitted to be near him, he's either seriously messing with you or he loves you to death."

Eren didn't have to guess which one he was. It was obvious. Levi had already told him he was basically going to be a slave of sorts. He shifted uncomfortably. Despite the surprisingly light atmosphere at the booth, he couldn't get himself to relax. Levi noticed this.

"You look constipated."

Hanji burst out laughing when Eren gave him a confused look. "He does! You're absolutely right!"

"Calm the fuck down. Nobody here is in the mood to brutally beat someone, so you don't have to look so scared." Levi smirked. "I don't bite unless you want me to. Mike's trained not to."

Mike bristled. "I didn't need training."

Hanji laughed harder at that. Isabel joined in, and Petra was clearly trying to contain herself. Eren shook his head exasperatedly. They were acting like normal teenagers. It was confusing. Levi hadn't struck him as the kind of person who would have friends like this...

"Of course you didn't, don't mention me having to teach you not to piss in the house."

"Levi!"

Petra's voice was indignant, but they were all laughing hysterically, other than Mike who was chuckling and Levi whose face was an emotionless mask. Except for his eyes. The bright silver held a spark of laughter in them. Eren found himself giggling quietly at the raven's crude humor.

"Look who decided to crack a smile," Levi commented, giving Eren a look he couldn't decipher.

"Sorry," he said quietly, unsure how else to react. "I-It was funny..."

"So it was," the raven mused. "'M surprised you didn't go off about teasing people."

"Well, Mike seemed to be in on it himself, so..." Eren trailed off.

The blond woofed again for effect. Hanji, being seated on the edge of the booth, fell out of her seat, writhing on the floor in a mad fit of laughter.

"Christ, shitty classes, it's not that funny," Levi grumbled, watching in disgust as she rolled around on the filthy floor. "Don't touch me again until you're not covered in germs and food crumbs."

Instantly Hanji stood up, reaching out for a hug. Levi flinched back in disgust and, reaching into his bag, sprayed her with a can of Lysol. She yelped at rubbed at her eyes. He grumbled something as she feigned a dramatic death at the hands of the cleaning product.

"Good, now that she's gone..." Levi sat next to Eren and draped an arm over the back cushion. "I can do this without her pestering me."

"An opportunity to pester Levi?!" Hanji sprang into a sitting position. "Where?!"

"Knew you weren't dead," Levi sighed. "So, Eren. What do you think of my fucked up little circle of companions?"

Eren went pink as all eyes landed on him. He didn't know what to think about the raven being so friendly to him. It was awkward. Even though there were only four pairs of eyes on him, he felt like everyone in the room was watching him. "They're... nice..."

"I see. One more thing."

Eren turned his head to look at Levi, only to have soft lips press against his own. Eren's eyes widened in shock and he just knew he was bright fucking red. Levi pulled away and smirked winningly.

"You should smile more, it's fucking cute."

* * *

><p>Eren was so confused.<p>

Just a moment ago, he had come across Levi in the hall. The raven gave him a dark look and walked past him, shoving him into a locker in the process. Eren's head was still pounding.

Weren't they on fairly good terms? Hadn't Levi complimented him? Right after kissing him?

Eren was still confused about the kiss, and this just made it worse. Levi was being bipolar as hell. Still. And when Eren finally decided that the raven's friends must have been the reason for his good mood, Levi had told him to meet him after school with a completely masked expression.

As if being in high school wasn't confusing enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at my awful attempts at fluff and humor. Just awful. Another day gone by and my writing skills are still shit... I imagine Levi being a huge softie to Isabel for some reason. I don't know.<strong>

**Don't yell at me for incest between Isabel and Levi. First off, they're not actually related. Secondly, their past will be revealed later, but they're seriously close because of what they went through. Thirdly, it was just sibling closeness and Isabel only wanted comfort from her big brother. Levi already has his sights set on a cute little brunet~**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Farlan is in the hospital! Oh no! No one saw that coming... pfft XD Read and review and favorite and follow if you would! Ja ne~**

**Translations: (by the way, if you fools haven't learned yet from all the fics you've no doubt read with Levi no doubt constantly speaking French, Oh Mon Dieu means Oh My God, I'm not translating it anymore)**

_"Où est Farlan?" _= "Where is Farlan?"

_"Réponds-moi." = _"Answer me."

_"A l'hôpital."_ = "Hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! So glad you all haven't gotten bored and abandoned me yet! Especially happy that you all seem to like this story so much~ Enjoy the chapter! See the ending A/N for notes on shipping.**

**Do I really need to do the disclaimer? *whine***

* * *

><p>Eren shivered in the cool October air. October. Eren vaguely wondered what his Halloween was going to be like this year. He shook his head wildly. That wasn't the point. The point was it was cold and Levi had insisted Eren meet him outside when they could've gone to some warm place with a heater and hot cocoa. Like the after school program just inside.<p>

What an ass.

The brunet rounded the corner and saw Levi where he usually stood, leaning against the school wall with a cigarette in his mouth. The dim light from a phone screen lit up his face. Eren knitted his eyebrows together. Hadn't Isabel told him they didn't have phones?

"Took you long enough," Levi grumbled, not looking up. The tip of the cigarette went bright orange as he dragged on it. "Get your ass over here."

Eren grumbled under his breath and stood next to Levi. "Isabel said you three didn't own cell phones."

"We didn't. I bought one for myself today." Levi locked his screen and stuck it in his pocket. "I can't figure out half the damn functions on it, though. Piece of shit. I've lived without anything more than a damn Wii and desktop computer, and suddenly four-eyes is pestering me to get a fucking phone. Can't believe fucking eyebrows agreed."

Eren tilted his head, trying to wrap his head around what was just said. "You only have a Wii...?"

"Isabel's."

"And a desktop computer?"

"Four actually, and that's just in the house we're currently living in."

Eren gaped. "How many others?!"

"Not sure. One of our dad's business partners would just toss them our way whenever his business switched out computers, which is about every six months, so you can guess..."

"And you've never owned a cell phone?"

Levi huffed. "No. I haven't. A home phone was all I ever needed. However, Hanji's getting sick of me insisting I wasn't home when she called. Shitty glasses."

Eren would have laughed if it was anyone else. "So what the hell did you call me here for on a freezing day when I have two essays to do?"

"Watch your mouth," Levi growled, elbowing Eren painfully in the ribs. Eren bent over with a cough. "And it's not that cold."

"You're wearing a leather jacket!"

"That's for-" Levi clamped his mouth shut suddenly. "I wanted to propose something."

"What?" Eren straightened up.

"There's a Halloween dance coming up."

"I'm not stupid."

"Don't lie." Levi rolled his eyes. "Anyways, it's been a while since I crashed a dance."

Eren sighed, knowing immediately what this was about.

"You don't have to do any of the crashing yourself. I just want you to cause a distraction."

"Like...?"

Levi smirked. "Good, you're not fighting with me. Be creative. I need every parent and student volunteer out of the room when I make my entrance."

"..." Eren's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. "That's a lot more than I expected to have to do..."

"What?" Levi snorted. "Figured you'd just have to drag away a few teachers? No." He put his cigarette out on his wrist, letting out a satisfied hiss. "I want all supervisors gone. Understood?"

Eren nodded, glancing at the spot where he'd seen Levi burn himself. "Um..."

"What?"

Levi followed his eyes and saw where Eren was looking. He crossed his arms. Eren's gaze turned back to the raven's face. He was met with a challenging glare. If looks could kill, Eren would have dropped dead where he stood.

"Uh, nevermind. So... what should I do? For the distraction, I mean..."

"Je m'en contre-fous." Levi spat the words out like venom. "Don't expect any help from me, shitty brat."

Eren shrank back against the wall. "Sorry! Jesus Christ, I just wanted to know a bit more about the guy who's going to be controlling me for at least the next year!" Levi took a step in his direction. "Why are you so shady and secretive?! You'd think because of the position you're in, I would know you a little better, but I can't get anything but records! I want to-"

Fingers curled around his collar and slammed him into the wall. "Records?!" he growled. "How the fuck did you find records?! What did you find?!" When Eren didn't respond, he growled and threw him to the ground. "Fucking tell me before I beat you so badly you won't be recognized when they find you!"

Eren flinched at the cracking sound his skull made against the pavement. He groaned, curling up and holding his head in his hands. "Armin," he managed. "Armin found it."

"Fuck," Levi breathed. "How many people know?!"

"Mn..." Eren's head was throbbing. He just wanted the pain to stop. He let out a little whimper. "Uhn... it hurts."

Levi let out an angry growl and turned Eren over with his foot. "Don't ignore me, you piece of shit. Answer me. Who. Knows."

"Only me n' Armin n' 'kasa..." Eren could faintly feel something dripping down his face and along his mouth. It tasted like pennies. _Why on earth does it taste like pennies? Heheh. Pennies. How would I know how they taste? Who eats pennies? _Eren giggled a bit.

Levi rolled his eyes and knelt down, pulling a pack of tissues from his pocket. "Damn brat. If you'd just answered me, you wouldn't have a messy nosebleed like this." He none too gently pulled Eren into a sitting position and grabbed his chin, hurriedly wiping his face. "Disgusting."

"Levi..."

The goofy tone took him by surprise.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"What's a padded room like? 'Cuz I feel like I could be put in one right now."

It took everything in Levi's power to not punch the kid so hard his face smashed inward. "You wouldn't be put in a padded room for a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion. Just a really big headache."

"A headache that makes it to where you can't think straight."

"What were you put in one for?"

Levi glared at the dazed brunet. "Oh, did you not figure that one out from all the snooping? I'm sure you figured out my entire life's story from your little blond friend's bullshit. Keep your nose in your own damn business before I snap and decide I don't need a slave this year."

"I'm not a slave," Eren mumbled. "Slavery ended, like, years ago."

"Christ, kid, you have less tolerance for pain than four-eyes." A smirk curved his lips. "I wonder, Eren, could I literally knock some sense into you?"

"Nooo..."

"Maybe I should try it."

"Don't!" Eren whined. His lips pulled out in an adorable pout. Levi's eyes were glued to those plump lips. He vaguely recalled how nice they'd felt under his own...

Eren squeaked when Levi tilted his chin up and met his lips in a soft kiss. At first he wanted to pull away, but with all common sense thrown out the window at the moment, he recalled how he'd been crushing on this sexy senior. It had seemed awful to him at the time, but for some reason he couldn't recall why he was so against it then. With those silky black locks falling lazily over stunning silver eyes, it was hard to resist.

_Why resist if it's that hard?_

Eren kissed him back. A flicker of surprise showed in Levi's eyes, but he took it in stride. His lips moved against Eren's dominantly. Eren let out a small moan, blushing darkly at the noise. It escalated quickly, Levi soon running his tongue against Eren's lips, demanding entry. The brunet's eyes fluttered closed as he opened his mouth for the raven. Levi shifted their positions, straddling Eren's lap. The younger teen let the older dominate him, enjoying the faint taste of cigarette smoke lingering on Levi's lips.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. What the fuck was he doing? He pulled back sharply, a string of saliva connecting them for an instant. Levi wiped his mouth with his sleeve, smirking triumphantly. Eren was even darker red now. He messily wiped his mouth.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"You tell me." Levi sounded amused. "Snap back into reality, did you? Shame. You're a better kisser than I would've guessed."

Eren covered his face. "...can you please get off of me?"

Levi cocked his head slightly, batting his eyes innocently. "And if I refuse?"

"I don't..."

"Can't hear you." Levi smirked maliciously. "What if I did this?"

He rolled his hips ever so slightly. Eren moaned at the friction, barely resisting the urge to grind back. A dark chuckle came from the senior straddling him. "D-Damn it!" he gasped out. "Don't d-do that!"

"How cute," Levi teased, standing up and dusting himself off. "Ugh, you got me all dusty. You're lucky you're fucking irresistible." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. "Oi, brat, what's your number?"

Eren stared up at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Are you deaf? I asked you what your fucking number was. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Eren blushed indignantly. "Ugh, let me check." Levi made sure to make him feel stupid for not knowing his own number. He looked through his information and relayed his contact information to the raven, who entered it into his phone's contact list. "What's yours?"

Levi snorted. "You'll find out sometime. During the Halloween dance at the latest."

Eren grumbled something, looking at the time. His eyes widened. "Shit. I have to get home before Mikasa realizes I didn't actually go to after school rec." He scrambled to his feet.

Levi watched him start to walk off. He checked the time himself - 5:27 P.M. The raven sighed. "Wait up, brat."

He joined Eren. The walk home was mostly silent.

* * *

><p>Mikasa's glare bored into the side of Eren's head. He shifted in his seat, eating silently. Armin glanced at them every so often, wanting to ask but not daring to. Connie and Sasha were joking around loudly, ignoring the two. Jean and Marco were talking enthusiastically. Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie sat together, deep in their own conversation. Ymir had an arm around Krista. She butted into Connie and Sasha's conversation randomly to keep the fire going.<p>

Mikasa had seen them walking together. She'd seen them conversing. She'd badgered Eren about it. She'd heard about his deal with Levi.

She was not happy in the least.

When Levi came to their table to snatch Eren away, she had to cause a scene. And get showed up. It was oddly amusing to Eren. He knew the exchange would go in Levi's favor. Just because he hated the raven didn't mean he wasn't good at beating people at everything he did.

"Come on, brat." Mikasa was sitting hunched over in her seat, clothes wrinkled and hair ruffled. Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and dragged him away impatiently. He let out a startled yelp and managed to grab his backpack before it was too late. He mouthed an apology to his sister.

"Yay! Eren!" Hanji bounced in her seat happily. Eren noted that Isabel seemed to be missing. Mike had his nose buried in his book. "So glad you could come! Are you ready for next week?"

Eren groaned. "I can't believe I was dragged into this."

Levi flicked him on the back of the head. "Quit complaining, brat. Have you got any plans?"

Eren scratched the back of his head. "...sort of..."

Levi sighed. "You have until next Friday, exactly a week from today, to come up with something. We need to plan before the dance that Saturday."

Eren nodded obediently. "I have a few vague ideas. Can I get any help?"

"No."

"But-"

"No," Levi repeated firmly. "There's too much of a risk that we'll get caught. No way."

"Aw, Levi, where's your sense of adventure?" Hanji grinned. "By the way, is anyone planning on wearing a costume?" Everyone shook their heads. "I'll have to fix that, then!"

"Shitty glasses, there is no way you're getting me in a costume. Knowing you, you'll get something fucking stupid."

Hanji pouted. "But I wanted to see you in a maid dress."

"Fuck no!"

"What about you, Eren?" the brunette asked, turning to the youngest member at the table. "What do you think Levi should wear?"

Eren shrank under the deadly glare Levi was so generously giving him. "I... I don't know..."

"You're blushing!" Hanji cooed, squishing Eren's cheeks. She was too close for comfort. "Oh, by the way, has Levi done it yet?"

"Done what?" The words were muffled by his puffed cheeks. To his relief, Hanji released them.

"You know~" Hanji waggled her eyebrows.

"I... no I don't..."

"Kissed you!"

"You've seen it happen, shitty four-eyes," Levi grumbled.

"I mean a _proper_ kiss," Hanji emphasized. "With tongue and touching, maybe some sexual tension?" She giggled when Eren's cheeks flared. "You have! I knew it! Did you like it, Eren? Levi's good, isn't he?"

"Don't spew out shit like that," Levi growled, eyes narrowing.

Hanji ignored him. "Was he, Eren?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eren lied quickly.

"Oooh! Bet you're in love with him! That's how you're acting, anyways~" She practically purred. "Don't worry, it's Levi's charm."

"What charm?" Petra snorted. "He sits around like a pompous ass making jokes about poop."

"True, but he can be quite the sexy charmer when he wants to. You know what I mean."

It was Petra's turn to blush, and Levi hit Hanji over the head with the napkin holder. "Fucking four-eyes! I keep telling you to stop saying shit like that!"

Eren tilted his head as Hanji cradled her head in her hands, whining. "What is she talking about?"

"None of your damn business, shitty brat," he snapped immediately.

Eren flinched. "What's so bad about it?" Levi raised the napkin holder threateningly, which would have been funny if it weren't for the murderous look in his eyes and the circumstances. "Okay, okay! I get it! I'll drop the subject, so please don't hit me!"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the group at those words, and Levi loosened his grip on the object slightly. A few emotions danced behind his eyes, but Eren didn't have time to decipher them. The ravenet chucked the napkin holder across the room, grabbed his backpack, and slid off the table, leaving quickly and without a word. Petra hurried after him, calling his name. Eren looked at her, then at Hanji, then at Levi as he pushed people out of his way, Petra on his heels. The brunet made up his mind.

"Levi!"

Petra called for him to return, that it was okay, just to come back and sort things out. Of course, he ignored her. Eren lost the trail as a pack of sophomores cut across his path. When he managed to get past them, it was to see Petra standing outside the door to the boys' restroom. The very same restroom where Levi had kissed him for the first time.

"Levi!" Petra shouted desperately. "Come on!" There was no response. Eren came to a halt at her side.

"What was that all about?" he panted, having had to run to keep up.

Petra turned to look at him, a look of surprise painted on her face. "Eren? Why did you come too?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly with a shrug. "I guess I was worried...? And curious."

Petra looked at him skeptically for a moment, but that look shifted into something else. "I see," she said quietly. "Do you really want to know why he left like that?" Eren nodded vigorously. Petra smirked suddenly, which seemed quite out of character to Eren. "I have a proposal."

"What?"

"Go in there, talk to Levi, calm him down, and get him to apologize to all of us, and I'll tell you."

Eren gaped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Petra responded seriously.

"Why on earth should it be me?"

"I can't tell you that, but trust me when I say you can do it, and not just because he's in the men's restroom."

Eren nodded nervously. "Fine... I'll do it. I guess it's for the better anyways. Nobody benefits from an upset Levi."

Petra looked as though she was about to contradict him, but said nothing on the matter. "Good luck."

Eren shivered and opened the door. He walked inside, opening the second door. He immediately turned left, seeing the person he was looking for perched on the sink counter. He was leaning back against the wall, sitting cross-legged. A pack of cigarettes lay next to him, open. He was currently lighting one. Once he finally lit it, he tossed the lighter across the room. It landed into the trashcan with a dull thud. Eren flinched when it sailed over his head, but nevertheless approached the raven, who was staring him down.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Eren carefully thought about his response. "There's... there's a lot of things that I want to know right now, but you'd probably beat the hell out of me for asking any of it. So let's just say I'm here to hang out...? Or whatever you want to think..."

Levi was silent for a moment. "Tell me, exactly what do you want to know?"

Eren joined him on the counter. "Promise you won't hurt me just for asking?"

Levi's eyes darkened again. His knuckles turned white as he clenched them. A displeased growl echoed throughout the room. "Tch, fine. I promise."

The brunet took a deep breath before speaking. "I want to know what made you freak out like that a moment ago. I want to know why you freaked out about it. I want to know why you hit Hanji when she said what she did." His requests were getting bigger and bolder. "Getting away from just today, I want to know why you're so close to certain people, especially with how you are to other people. I want to know why you hide so much from me. I want to know why certain things trigger your temper. I want to know about your past." He looked Levi straight in the eyes, gaze softening. Levi was shocked at the sad hopefulness in his eyes. "I want-" his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I want to know... I want to know why you're so broken, Levi. I want to fix you."

Levi looked away, gazing into the mirror. "Why would you want to fix me? After all I've said and done? After all I'll continue to do?"

"I don't know," Eren whispered. "I don't know, hell, I wonder that myself. But I can't help it. I've never seen someone as far gone as you, and I want to bring you back. I don't know why. I guess I feel bad for you."

"I don't need or want your pity, brat." Levi kept his gaze fixed on his reflection.

"I don't pity you, per say," Eren hurriedly clarified. "You're a strong person. You've gone through things that would crush other people, and I have a feeling that the stuff in the file Armin showed us wasn't even half of it. I feel bad for you because no person should have to go through that. I went through some pretty messed up things myself, but I had people to help me through it all. You... you just had a dick for a father who did nothing beyond make sure you were alive. I could never imagine that."

"Kenny was worse than that," Levi growled. He put the cigarette out on his palm. "Kenny led to a lot of my problems. I would've been better off staying away from him. I still could have-" He stopped himself, suddenly very interested in his reflection. He narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nosy brat." Levi wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them up to his chest. "None of your damn business."

"I just want to help..."

"Take your help elsewhere!" he snapped. "It's not wanted here!"

Eren could see the conflicting sides behind the tough demeanor. He knew he was treading on thin ice. "You're lying. Are you scared? It's okay to be scared."

"Stop talking."

"Levi-"

"Shut the hell up already. I don't want to hear it."

"Jesus Christ!" Eren bit out furiously, slamming a hand down on the counter. "How can I help you if you won't cooperate with me?! I'm not leaving until you at least stop throwing your damn hissy-fit, so you might as well work with me here!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Bend me, break me, it doesn't matter. Whatever helps, okay? Do you need a hug? A pat on the back? Give me _something!"_

Levi let out a humorless laugh. "Usually I would take the offer of breaking you."

"What's that supposed to mean, hm?"

_You've got me questioning myself, you little shit. _"Nothing. Ignore that."

"I can't just-" He cut his complaint off when Levi crawled over the counter, wiggling his way between Eren's legs and resting a finger on the brunet's lips. "What are you-?!"

"You told me 'whatever works,' right?" Levi moved his finger off of the freshman's lips in favor of trailing it lightly under the boy's chin.

"Y-Yes..."

"Kiss me," Levi whispered, "like you mean it."

Eren's cheeks flared. "You can't just expect me to be able to kiss you when you put it so bluntly like that!"

"Are you saying you could if I hadn't requested it, simply kissed you?"

Eren's jaw dropped. "You..." His sentence died in his throat. "O-Okay." He leaned forward, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips to Levi's. After a moment he pulled away, avoiding the raven's gaze. When he chanced a glance, the distasteful look on his face had him flustered. _W-Was it that bad?! _

"I give you permission for such a thing and you respond with something like that?" Levi rolled his eyes. He pulled Eren forward by the shirt and kissed him. His tongue slid into the younger's mouth. Eren moved his tongue with Levi's, trying to gain the upper hand this time. It was in vain. The ravenet pulled back after a few moments of exploring the brunet's mouth. He wiped his mouth with the corner of his sleeve. "That's a proper kiss. Next time I want a kiss from you, I expect something more like that."

Eren nodded, cheeks still pink. "Okay." He tugged at the neck of his shirt. "Um... I feel a bit rude for asking, but could you maybe back up a little? Not that I mind this position but - ack! I mean, I don't like it but I still-"

Levi silenced him with another kiss, though without tongue this time. "Stop talking before you make yourself sound more stupid. I get it." He sat back, still between Eren's legs but not so up close and personal now. He reached behind him for the cigarettes and shook one out of the pack, putting it between his lips. He reached in his pocket, rummaging for a lighter. Realization dawned on his face and he grumbled under his breath. "Damn it. Haven't got a lighter on you, have you?"

"Not _on _me, no," Eren replied. "In my bag, yeah."

"You don't smoke, why do you have a lighter?" Eren didn't respond, instead he avoided Levi's gaze and looked around the room. Levi chuckled slightly. "Whatever the reason, I guess I don't care. Just don't get into it. Smoking's bad for you." He put the cigarette back in the box.

"You are such a hypocrite."

"You know it." Levi pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Come on, your shit's still in the cafeteria and lunch is over in fifteen minutes." He jumped down from the counter, heading toward the door. Eren hurried after him.

Petra had disappeared. They saw her at the table when they returned. She was dabbing ointment on Hanji's forehead, where a dark bruise was forming. Levi took his usual perch on the table and Eren slid into the booth with Mike. The blond glared up at Levi, hostility radiating from him. Eren scooted away a few inches.

"Sorry about that," Levi muttered, eyes fixed on Hanji's bruise. "That was uncalled for."

Hanji looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Never mind that, are you alright?"

"Why are you worried about me? I could have given you a damn concussion!"

"Hey, it's like you always say," Hanji responded in mock seriousness. "It's not like you could really tell!"

Mike snorted in laughter and Petra let out a little giggle. The tension at the booth dissipated. Levi shook his head, rolling his eyes and leaning back. "You're unbelievable."

"No, I'm Hanji. What's your name?"

"Levi, you little shit."

"Really? You look more like a Grumpy..."

Levi smacked her on the side of the head, knocking her glasses askew. She merely giggled. Petra finished up with the ointment and smiled. Eren caught her eye. She mouthed 'thanks' before walking off to wash her hands.

"Hey, Levi! I have a request!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Can we have a little fun at the dance before we crash it?"

Levi was about to retort when he saw the pleading look on her face. "...why on earth do you want to go so bad?"

Hanji shrugged. She was a horrible liar. "Reasons."

Levi sighed. "Fine. I'll give you an hour. We'll have to wait a while for a good crowd to show up anyways."

Hanji bounced in her seat happily. "Yay! Thank you so much! Can I hug you?!"

"Have you cuddled any of those damn pets of yours since you got dressed in that this morning?"

Hanji shook her head wildly. "Didn't have time, I woke up late. I did pet Horace before I left, but I've washed my hands three or four times since then."

"Fine then... make it quick."

Hanji practically lunged at him, squeezing him tightly. He didn't seem like the hugging type in the first place, but with his arms pinned there was no way he could hug her back anyways. He shifted one of his arms and gave her an awkward pat on the arm. She pulled back and just to mess with him planted a kiss on his cheek before sitting down. Levi growled, rubbing his cheek.

Eren was awed by the situation.

Levi was disgusted.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm debating over several pairings... while I love PetraAuruo, I also kinda like Petra/Hanji. And keep in mind who Erwin is in this story, you'll know by the end of chapter, like, six or seven, so be careful with who you want his pairing to be with... I would love Jean/Marco, but if you all really want JeanMin I wouldn't mind that either. Mikasa/Annie is my favorite Mikasa pairing, but I think Armin/Mikasa needs more attention. Bertholdt/Reiner is love. So is yumikuri. Still, whatever you guys want. I refuse to do EreMika. Oh my god my biggest NOTP is RivaMika. Noooooo. I like Rivetra and LeviHan, don't get me wrong, but there's so much better stuff... there can be light Rivetra and LeviHan, but it will be from flashbacks and stuff.**

**I realize that the entrance to the bathroom and vague descriptions may be confusing, so here's a bit of help - there are two doors for privacy, so there's a sort of vestibule. Past that is the actual bathroom. The stretch of wall to the left of the door is lined with urinals. Across from the door and urinals are the stalls. The wall to the right of the door is empty with nothing but a trashcan sitting there, and across from that is the counter with a line of sinks.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Read, review, favorite, and follow! Shoot me a PM! I love having someone to talk to!**

**Translations:**

_"Je m'en contre-fous." = _"I don't fucking care."


	6. Chapter 6

**I should warn you how greatly these chapters will vary in length. Sorry. This is only so long because of the animals and motorcycle~**

**So far I have WinMin and Armin/Annie requested. That's all. Anyone else want to put in their two cents?**

**How many of you know much about motorcycles? I know a lot! I ride one. I love my '02 Kawasaki Ninja 250, fits me like a glove~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SnK there would be just as much death but with light smut in between, mostly of the yaoi/yuri kind - what fun are straight relationships? Also, I do not harbor any level of ownership over any of the bands, stores, games, motorcycles, or restaurants mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Levi looked up at the posters on his wall. They were all for older hard rock bands like KoRn, Linkin Park, Nickelback, Breaking Benjamin, etc. They all had autographs on them except for one in the corner for Five Finger Death Punch. Most of the autographs were in silver sharpie. The tool used to write them was sitting on Levi's desk. He picked it up and twirled it between his fingers, falling backwards onto his bed.<p>

To put it simply, he was bored. Fucking bored. There was nothing to do. Farlan was being released from the hospital soon, and Isabel was there with him. Astrid was downstairs doing typical old lady shit. So he was stuck in his room, bored and lonely and fucking tired from having only woken up a few minutes previously after three scattered hours of sleep. His clock read 8:39.

He grabbed his phone off his bedside table and looked at it. Five missed calls from Hanji. Two texts from Petra. 17 texts from Hanji. One from Erwin.

He first clicked on the conversation with Petra.

_(Sent at 7:34 A.M) _

_Petra: Good morning, Levi_

_(Sent at 8:27 A.M.) _

_Petra: Are you not awake yet? _

Levi typed in a quick reply - well, not exactly quick, he was still getting used to the keyboard. _I'm up now. I'm bad about not checking this thing. _He clicked on the conversation with Hanji.

_(Sent at 7:46 A.M.) _

_Four-Eyes: Goooood morning Levi! _

_Four-Eyes: Leeeviiiii answer meeeeee_

_(Sent at 7:47 A.M.) _

_Four-eyes: I swear Levi stop ignoring me_

_(Sent at 7:48 A.M.) _

_Four-Eyes: Are you still asleep or something?_

_Four-Eyes: Leviiii wake up!_

_(Sent at 7:50 A.M.) _

_Four-Eyes: Levi I need to talk with you!_

_Four-eyes: Levi come on! Do I need to call you and wake you up?_

_(Sent at 7:51 A.M.) _

_Four-Eyes: How deep asleep are you?! I called!_

_(Sent at 7:55 A.M.) _

_Four-Eyes: Leeeeviiiiii answeeerrr meeeee_

_(Sent at 7:56 A.M.) _

_Four-Eyes: Come on! I wanna go Halloween shopping but I don't want to go without you_

_(Sent at 7:57 A.M.) _

_Four-Eyes: Levi_

_Four-Eyes: Levi_

_Four-Eyes: Levi_

_Four-Eyes: Levi_

_(Sent at 7:58 A.M.) _

_Four-Eyes: Come on, I'm taking Eren! _

_Four-Eyes: Fine we're going without you then_

_(Sent at 8:17 A.M.) Four-Eyes: Would you rather be a French maid or a cat?_

Levi glared at the screen as though Hanji could see him.

_(Sent at 8:41 A.M.) Shitty four-eyes, if you get me anything ridiculous I'm tying you down and tickling you until you piss yourself._

He sighed, staring at the inbox screen. Reluctantly he tapped on the text from Erwin.

_(Sent at 8:32 A.M.) Bushybrows: I need to talk to you on Monday. I'd better see you in my office that morning._

Levi resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room. Fucking Erwin. What did he catch him doing this time? Erwin never called him in for anything good. Drug deals, bullying, harassment, all sorts of things, even something as minor as flunking a class; Erwin called him in for all of it. Everything had to go into his weekly behavior report. Every time Erwin caught him doing something bad, he had to go in and listen to the old bastard lecture him.

_(Sent at 8:42 A.M.) _

_Fine, you old asshole. Wish you'd give up and leave me alone._

_Bushybrows: I'm only 26, Levi. Not even old enough to be your dad._

_Fuck you._

_(Sent at 8:43 A.M.) _

_Bushybrows: No thanks, you're not my type._

Levi snorted and backed out before he destroyed his new phone. He was still bored as fuck. He contemplated his options as he dragged himself downstairs and made himself a cup of tea. Astrid was busying herself with breakfast.

"What's that amazing smell?" What? Levi couldn't help it that he was overly fond of the woman.

"Bacon and eggs."

Levi felt his stomach rumble at the heavenly smell coming from the griddle. "Sounds delicious, I can rely on you to make good food."

"You're such a charmer," Astrid teased, ruffling his still messy hair, reminding him he needed to brush it.

"Yeah, yeah." He couldn't help smiling when she gingerly flipped an egg, making sure not to pop it. She knew everything when it came to Levi's food preparation preferences. "I'll be right back. I still look like shit."

"Hurry back, your food's almost done."

Levi set his tea aside to steep while he darted up the stairs and brushed his hair. He had dark bags under his eyes. He looked like hell. At least that morning was going alright - well, except for the fact that he was still bored. _  
><em>

He retrieved his tea and curled up in the big armchair in the living room, flipping through random things in his phone. There were no pictures in it yet. When he came to his contact list, he realized how few there were.

_Brat_

_Bushybrows_

_Four-Eyes_

_Home_

__Mike__

__Petra__

Levi clicked on Brat and stared at the 'new message' screen. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard as he contemplated how to start a conversation. Astrid brought him his breakfast and he ate quietly, still thinking.

* * *

><p><em>(9:14 A.M.) Unknown Number: Oi, brat, any plans for what you're going to do Friday?<em>

Eren stared at his phone for a moment. He showed Hanji the screen, stopping her mid-rant. "Hey, do you know this number?"

She peered at the screen. "Oh, that's Levi. You don't even have to look at the number, look at how he texts like he talks."

Eren grinned. "Heh. Guess so." He quickly saved the number under Levi and texted back.

_(9:14 A.M.) Yea but im gonna need help. Do u kno any1 whos ok with being chased by security _

He looked back at Hanji. "Alright, so what were you-" He stopped short when he saw the store they'd walked into. It was dark with laser penlights roaming everywhere, and was directed toward several audiences; there were emo/scene accessories, gamer wallets, pranks, and an incredibly awkward sex section in back. "Hanji, why did you take me here?"

"Ah, well, we're looking for Halloween costumes for the gang," she replied cheerfully. "There's some pretty intense roleplay stuff in back, maybe we could get Levi a French maid dress~"

Eren shivered, both in pleasure at the thought and fear. No doubt he would love to see Levi wearing garter straps and a tiny dress. However, the punishment for getting him in such a thing made him wonder if it would be worth it. He spotted a pair of cat ears on a rack of headbands. "How about a cat? He seems like he'd make a good cat, what with the bipolar attitude."

_(9:16 A.M.) Levi: Grammar, brat. Yes. I happen to know two. I'll show you Monday. Where are you two?_

"Mmm, I asked him about that one too but he didn't answer." She pulled out another pair of ears. They were fluffier and black with pink on the inside. "Oooh, I like these ones!"

_(9:17 A.M.) Srry, nope ;) were at the mall, Spencer's i think_

Eren nodded, feeling slightly bad for planning Levi's outfit without his consent, though Hanji didn't seem to care. "Yeah. Do they have - oh, there's the tails." He found a long fluffy black one that matched the ears. "There we go, that one matches perfect."

_(9:17 A.M.) Levi: That's it, tell Hanji I'm coming to kick her ass, trying to get me a costume like that._

"Now for a collar~!"

"A collar?!" Eren though that was going a bit far.

"Yup! He's a cat after all! You choose which one though!" Hanji pointed him to the rack of necklaces.

Eren flipped through them. Most of them were just simple studded chokers. However, one caught his eye. He pulled it off the rack and studied it. It was black with silver snaps in back. There were 3 silver studs on each side. Weaved around them was an intricate design of moons and stars. In the middle was a ring where one would usually hook a tag on. He brought it back to Hanji.

"Think we could stop by PetSmart and get his tags?"

Hanji began laughing hysterically. "My god, Eren! You are just fantastic!" She wiped tears from her eyes, calming down instantly. "Alright, what should I be?"

Eren shrugged awkwardly. That was way out of his element. "I don't know."

Hanji pouted, then straightened up. "Oh! Oh! If Levi's going as something old-school, I will too! I'm going to be a witch! A sexy witch!"

Eren found himself laughing. "I can't picture that."

"What, me being a witch or sexy?"

"I guess just the thought of you looking sexy is foreign to me...?"

Hanji laughed herself. "You don't have to find me sexy, I'm doing it for me. Actually it would be quite awkward if you thought I looked sexy."

"Most definitely. It's awkward to even think about it. Should we change the subject?"

"We shall. What do you want to be for Halloween?"

"He should be a good boy," came a new voice. Levi appeared from behind a rack. He was wearing black leather pants with knee-high black boots and a red dress shirt. A large pack was slung over his shoulder.

Hanji easily hid the items behind her back without her friend noticing. "Fucking brat could learn to behave," Levi continued. "Did he even bother telling you I was coming?"

"Whoops, forgot," Eren muttered.

Hanji clapped her hands excitedly. "Perfect! Since you and I shopped for his costume and he doesn't get to see it, he and I can shop for yours! Levi, stay here while I buy the stuff." She skipped off, hiding the ears, tail, and collar. Levi scoffed.

"Shitty four-eyes," he grumbled. "What costume did you get me? I swear to god if it's a maid outfit-"

"It's not," Eren assured him. "But I can't tell you. Hanji scares the hell outta me, and I don't know what she's like when she's angry. I'd rather not find out."

Levi nodded. " doesn't stop me from getting pissed at you when I find out my outfit is something cute and embarrassing."

"It's more sexy than cute." Eren clamped a hand over his mouth while Levi raised an eyebrow.

"I agree," Hanji said as she returned, handing the bag to Eren. "You hold that. We'll go for lunch and then Levi and can shop for you."

"I don't want to shop for him."

"You sure? I'm confident you'd love to see him in certain things~"

Levi shrugged, but amusement showed in his eyes. "Whatever."

They went to the food court, where Levi refused to sit down because he didn't want germs all over him. They got Subway. Hanji's meatball marinara was getting sauce everywhere, making Levi wrap up his black forest ham sandwich in disgust. Eren was trying hard not to laugh at the situation because he would wind up choking on his BLT. Soon enough Hanji was dragging Levi away. She gave him fifty bucks to do with as he pleased.

So of course he headed to GameStop.

He wandered around the used games. The word Zelda caught his eye. He turned to see two Zelda games for the DS: Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks. He stared at them longingly. He could only get one. Spirit Tracks was cheaper, but there was only one copy of Phantom Hourglass. Suddenly he saw the sign that made him smile widely.

_Buy one get one half off._

Eren swung the bag happily. He headed in the direction he'd seen Levi and Hanji go while calling Levi.

*ring ring*

_"What do you want?"_

"Hey, it's Eren."

_"Figured as much, the caller ID told me a brat was calling."_

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

_"I've heard worse. Anyways, answer my question."_

"Are you guys done yet? Where are you?"

There was a muffled shout on the other end, probably from Hanji. _"Shitty glasses, shut up!"_

"Um..."

_"Meet us at Hot Topic. I have a few things I want to pick up."_

"Alright, see you in a bit." He hung up. Whistling lightheartedly, he headed in the direction of the familiar store.

It was darker than the last one and less crowded. It was clearly directed toward emo/scene kids. Eren wasn't a fan of Blood on the Dance Floor or Sleeping with Sirens, but he didn't hate them. He liked the store a lot. He'd gotten some cool geeky shirts from it, a few band tees as well as half of his headphones he'd ever gotten came from there as well. Eren wandered the aisles, scanning the shirts. he immediately spotted several Zelda shirts, though most of them were from games he hadn't played yet.

He wondered just how many games he hadn't played. He had a long way to go. Oh well, who doesn't love a little Zelda?

Levi was in front of one of the grids of plastic panels that were featuring shirts. His eyes were shifting between two of them: Skillet and Nirvana. Eren tilted his head slightly. He wouldn't have though Levi would be into that type of music. The raven grabbed one off a shelf and turned around, spotting Eren. The bag in his hand swayed a bit, and Eren was intensely curious as to what was in it.

"There you are."

"Yeah." Eren glanced back longingly at the shirts on the opposite wall. "I didn't know you liked Skillet," he muttered, gesturing to the shirt in Levi's hands.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Don't remind me."

Levi snorted. "I wasn't talking about that, shitty brat. Come on, let's drag Hanji out of Build-a-Bear and get the hell out of here."

Eren followed him through the checkout and out of the store. They went down a set of stairs and into Build-a-Bear workshop. Hanji was squealing happily, twirling a cat plushie around.

"It's perfect!" she was shouting. Several people were staring at her awkwardly, but she obviously didn't care. She spotted Levi and Eren and immediately paid for the toy and walked outside.

"What did you get?" Eren asked. Levi began to walk faster, getting ahead of them. Hanji giggled.

"I named it Levi~!"

Eren gave her a confused look. "What? Why?"

"Because look at him!" Hanji held out the cat plush. It was black and fluffy with a grumpy look to it. Instead of a collar, she had tied a little cravat around its neck. "He's a perfect match!"

Eren covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Levi turned around and snatched the plushie away, earning a whine. After studying it while holding Hanji at arm's length, he grumbled, "It does not fucking look like me."

Hanji took it back, petting its head softly. "Shh, baby, he's just jealous because you're cuter than him..."

Levi threw his hands up in frustration before walking away. Hanji cooed at the cat doll for a moment before hurrying after him. "Leeevi! I'm sorry!"

"Bullshit you're sorry, you just want me to take you to Candyopolis. Don't you have your own money?"

"You know me so well! I spent it on food for my babies and your guys' costumes. Also I gave Eren fifty bucks."

_Goddamn! Levi's friends are rich too?!_

Hanji clung onto Levi's arm. "Pleeaaaase? As a birthday present?"

"Your birthday was over a month ago, I already got a present for you. Did you already ruin it?"

"No! She's just fine!" Hanji rolled her eyes. "Tis the season?" she tried.

"It's not even fucking Halloween yet."

"Please Levi!"

"...fine."

Hanji squealed, spinning the short male around. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"What the fuck ever. Get your damn candy and let's go."

Hanji skipped into the candy store. Levi waited outside the store, tapping his foot impatiently. It was a larger room, and the walls were covered in bright, cheerful swirls and candy wrapper designs. The floor was tile. All of the displays had decoration on them. Little stuffed animals sat on top of shelves. All of it gave the place a very childish and cute feel.

The walls were filled halfway up with plastic containers of candy. Little aisles were formed because of the displays set around with different candy types. Hanji grabbed a bag and immediately filled it up with different kinds of chocolates. When she was done with that, she got another bag and filled it with all sorts of gummy snacks. Eren merely watched her as she skipped to the counter, calling Levi over to pay.

"You really hold nothing back," Levi groaned, pulling twenty-five dollars out and waiting for his change. "Normally this much money could pay for three kids' bags, but no, you're totally okay with your teeth rotting out of your head. Please tell me you'll be brushing your teeth twice when you're done."

"Once."

"Twice."

"Once, that's my final offer."

"You're impossible." They walked out of the store with Hanji's candy, the cheerful brunette humming happily.

"No, you are!" she giggled childishly, opening a bag to eat a few gummy bears. She offered the bag to Eren, who happily accepted a gummy worm.

"Not you too, brat. Brush your damn teeth when you get home."

Eren nodded in mock seriousness. "Yes sir."

"Damn it four-eyes! You're rubbing off on the kid!"

"It's not my fault you spoil me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You spoil me, so I get comfortable around you, you don't punish me enough for it, and it leads to others getting comfortable around you."

Levi smacked the back of her head so hard she fell over. "Shut up and eat your candy."

She complied, picking herself up and continuing to eat. Levi rolled his eyes and led the way outside. Eren followed, feeling out of place.

_Levi and Hanji are so close. I feel like I don't belong here. All of their friends are really close to them, I mean I can only imagine what they had to do what with the things Levi's been through... and as comfortable as he's acting now, I learned the hard way that he has a deadly and dangerous side to him. And I can't forget that he's been dragging me away from my friends. I haven't talked to them since-what, Wednesday? I've hardly even spoken to Mikasa!_

"Oi, brat, are you listening?"

Eren jerked out of his thoughts and looked at Levi. "What?"

Levi rolled his eyes for the nth time that morning. "I asked if you were busy today."

"Actually..." Eren scratched the back of his head nervously. "I promised some friends I would get together with them for lunch today."

"When? Because it's already 11:30."

"Um, at one or so. Why do you ask?"

"We need to get together and talk about this plan of yours. Hanji suggested her house."

"Well as long as it doesn't take too long. Who all is coming?"

"You, Hanji, Mike, and I."

"Not Isabel or Farlan?"

Levi visibly tensed. "... No."

Hanji laughed nervously. Eren dropped the subject. Hanji spoke up immediately. "Eren, do you like cats?"

"Uh-" The question caught Eren off guard. "Yeah, I guess. Cats are alright."

"What about dogs?"

"They're fine."

"Parrots? Snakes? Ferrets? Spiders?"

"Yeah, but-" He froze. "Spiders?"

"Don't worry, snakes and spiders are kept in cages for their own safety. What do you think about bobcats?"

Eren's eyebrows creased in confusion. "What?"

"Hanji keeps a fucking zoo in her house," Levi intercepted. "Somehow she manages to keep the place clean and orderly."

"You don't give me enough credit." Hanji pouted.

They went off in separate directions. Eren looked between them, unsure of who to go with. He felt safer with Hanji, but she also tended to drive dangerously and her truck was very messy. Levi was more unpredictable and no doubt the car ride would be awkward and silent.

Hanji, noticing his predicament, shooed him away towards Levi. "Levi, take the kid with you. I have to run by PetSmart for a few things, as you both very well know."

Levi sighed and gestured for Eren to follow him. "Come on, brat."

Eren hurried after him. Levi stopped in front of his transportation and turned to see Eren's reaction. Eren's jaw dropped in shock.

The raven had led him to a sleek black and silver motorcycle. The brand name, Suzuki, was printed on each side of the tank. The tank and most of the bike was silver. There was only really fairing in the front and sides. The tail end was black and so were the seats. A black streak design went around the brand name. It was mirrored on the other side. It had racing fairings in front, silver as well.

"What kind is it?"

"If I asked you to guess would you give me a good answer, or do you not know a single thing about motorcycles?"

"I know a bit about motorcycles..." Eren walked around the bike, observing it. "It's obviously a Suzuki, it looks to be about 500cc. Am I right?"

Levi nodded. "Any other guesses?"

"No. I was more into Honda and Kawasaki."

"I see. It's a 2007 Suzuki GS500F," he stated with a hint of pride.

"Cool." It was a simple response, but Eren meant it. "I was way into motorcycles last year. My mom never let me even go look at them in the shop. I decided I'd wait until I wasn't bound by her anymore, and go to lessons, maybe get one myself. I really like the Honda 919 and Kawasaki's 6ers."

"Hm, go with the 6er, it'll work better for your size. The Honda's way too big for a brat like you."

Eren blushed, ruffled. "I'm still growing! And like you should talk!"

"I got a 500 for a reason. Used to ride a Ninja 250, but I decided it was a bit too small. More of Petra's size."

Eren suddenly realized two things.

One: Levi was standing here with him, talking about motorcycles with a passion he's never seen before, and having a civil conversation with no irritated name-calling, threats, or kissing.

Two: He was going to have to ride bitch.

Damn it.

Levi dug through his pack and pulled out a jacket and helmet, as well as gloves. He put their purchases inside. "Here, take these. The jacket's mesh so it vents well, but if it gets too cold just close up those zippers there and there." He pointed to spots on the upper arms and chest. "If I'd have known I'd be taking a brat home with me I would've packed another helmet. I would have you wear it, but-" He seemed to have a hard time making himself say the next part. "-it's definitely too small..." With a devilish smirk, he added, "For your big head, anyways."

"I'm not as full of myself as you!" Eren pulled the jacket and gloves on, surprised they fit him. "Won't you be cold?"

"I like the cold," Levi replied, pulling the helmet on and securing the straps. He pulled up the visor, handing Eren the backpack. "You'll have to hold this. Alright, do you know how to ride properly when in the bitch position?"

Eren growled, pulling the backpack on. "You don't have to rub it in."

"You're male, that makes it bitch position. Or are you secretly a girl?"

"Levi!"

"Anyways. Answer the question."

"No, not really..."

Levi nodded. "When I get on, I'll tell you when I'm ready for you to join me. You get on from the left side. Put your foot on the passenger foot peg-" Levi suddenly went to work on pulling those out, having forgotten about them. "-and swing your leg over. Try not to drag your foot on the seat. Not only it it dirty and gross, it leaves pain-in-the-ass streaks. Careful of the exhaust on the right side. I'm sure you're aware of what the heat will do to your shoe and foot if you aren't paying attention. Put your arms around my waist and don't ever put your feet down. You can relax at stoplights. When I make a turn I have to lean. Don't make any effort to lean with me. That causes an inbalance and I'll lose control of the bike. Try not to move too much. Don't turn your head too far to avoid whiplash." He got on the bike. "Any questions?"

Eren shook his head; the rules were all common sense and easy to remember. "No. Waiting on you."

Levi took a key out of his pocket and put it in, turning it clockwise. He flipped a switch on the handlebar and checked it was in neutral before holding down the starter. It roared to life, and Levi waited a moment before revving it a few times. Eren jumped slightly in surprise.

"That's loud for a 500cc," he said over the engine.

"I did some work. Alright, get on."

Eren walked to the left side of the bike. Levi steadied himself. Eren used the tail handle and Levi's shoulders to hoist himself up once he had his foot on the peg. He threw his leg over, careful of the seat, and settled it on the peg. He awkwardly placed his arms around Levi's waist, lacing his fingers together loosely.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Levi revved it again and checked the temperature. He shifted into first gear and carefully rode out of the parking lot. Eren didn't like the feeling. When they were going slow like this, it felt like they were going to fall over. Levi seemed to know this and felt it too. He had his feet down half of the time they were in the parking lot. When they reached the outlet, Levi looked both ways and, easing out the clutch and rotating the throttle, took off smoothly.

Immediately he shifted into second gear as they went down the road. Then he went to third, then fourth. He took the turn onto the highway and made his way up to sixth gear. Eren let out a squeak and held on tightly. He faintly head Levi laughing over the wind.

The squeak was definitely pure surprise. Eren felt safer now that they were at a higher speed. The bike seemed more willing to stay upright without help. Eren loved the feeling of the ride itself. It was hard to describe. He laughed breathlessly when Levi swerved a couple times within the lane purposefully. They rode past a few exits and took an unfamiliar one off the highway, Levi smoothly shifting back down to first as they reached a stoplight.

"Having fun?"

"Definitely."

Levi took off again and turned into an unfamiliar neighborhood. Eren had never been to this side of town. The two rode along comfortably in third gear. Eren got a little uncomfortable when Levi went right past the third stop sign in a row. Did he have no respect for the law? Perhaps he didn't care for the danger.

Levi took a turn into a cul-de-sac and into the driveway of a nice two-story house. It was painted white and purple, most likely by the owner herself. It had a white-and-purple picket fence as well. Levi turned the bike off and signaled for Eren to get off, explaining to just reverse the way he'd gotten on. Eren did so and nearly tripped and fell when he found himself on solid ground. Levi pushed the bike around a bit. When it was facing back toward the street, he put down the kickstand and got off.

"My ass hurts," Eren complained as Levi pulled his helmet off.

"First time riding, hm?" Levi took the backpack back and stashed his helmet inside. Eren pulled the jacket and gloves off and put them in as well.

"Yeah. Fun at the time, but you could've warned me how sore it would make me."

"Stop whining, you'll be fine." Levi put the key in his pocket.

After that he pulled out a key ring. On it was four keys. He unlocked the gate with one and entered the yard. Eren shut the gate behind them while Levi walked up the porch steps and unlocked the front door. Before opening it, he turned to Eren.

"Hope you're not scared of big dogs."

He opened the door and a large blur of grey flew out, attempting to tackle Levi. He sidestepped it and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. "No," he scolded. "Bad girl. You know better."

Eren couldn't believe his eyes. There Levi was, dominating an animal that, when standing, was taller than him. And if he was correct... "Levi, is that a wolf?"

"Yes, she is. Sit." Levi pointed at the floorboards of the porch. The wolf gave him a happy look and sat down. Levi scratched her behind the ears. "Good girl. Bridget, meet Brat." Bridget swung her head around to look at Eren as though she'd only just noticed him. She immediately let out a bark and her hackles started to raise. "Oi, Bridget, stop the tough act. He's harmless." Levi rolled his eyes and looked at Eren. "Hold out your hand. Let her smell you."

Eren shuddered, but held his hand out. He held his breath as Bridget slowly leaned out to sniff it. She backed away and growled again.

"Sit down," Levi instructed. "Make sure you're at a lower level than her. It's a sign of submission. She's a natural alpha, and this is her territory."

Eren forced himself to tear his gaze away from the terrifying look in Bridget's eyes. He slowly and carefully sat down, legs crossed. He hunched over a little so that the top of his head was lower than her chin. The grey wolf sniffed him again, and Eren waited with baited breath. Paranoia and fear quickly settled in. She wasn't going to approve of him. She would surely attack. Levi would let her, too, it's not like he would care-

There was a warm, wet feeling on his face as Bridget tackled him to the ground and began cleaning his face. He yelped and squirmed under her, giggling childishly. "Ah! Bridget! Stop it!" He cracked one eye open to give Levi a pleading look. "Leeviiiiii!"

The ravenet chuckled. "Alright, Bridget. Stop." The command was given in a slightly harsher tone than the rest. The wolf stepped away from Eren, allowing him to sit up. "Goofy thing. Does four-eyes still have treats for you?"

At the word 'treats', Bridget perked up and threw herself at the short male. Levi sidestepped her again and she crashed through the door. Levi gestured for Eren to follow him inside.

It smelled strongly of air freshener, probably to cover the smell of animals. Another two dogs approached them - a black labrador and an Australian Shepherd. Levi introduced them as Bowie, a male, and Aileene, who was female. there were two cat towers in this room alone and there were three cats on one, two on the other.

"She has a lot of pets..."

"You have no idea." He tossed the backpack on a nearby couch and went into the kitchen to hunt through cabinets. Both dogs and the wolf trotted after him. There was a loud swear and a crash, and Levi's commanding tone, "Oi, all of you, out!" The animals darted out of the kitchen, Bridget whining stubbornly. "Brat, come here."

Eren nervously made his way to the kitchen to see nearly all of the cabinets thrown open. Levi was rummaging through one of them by the stove. "Yeah?"

"I need you to check the top shelves, I'm looking for dog treats. Shitty glasses, no organization skills-" He pulled out a box of catnip. "Well that answers one question."

Eren shook his head, bewildered. He was never prepared for how strange Levi and his friends were. Nevertheless, he began searching the top shelves where Levi couldn't see or reach. What the ravenet had said was true. Hanji's cabinets were severely disorganized. There was a pack of bird seed right next to a box of hot chocolate. He continued the search and found a bag of beef rawhide. "Will these work?"

Levi looked over. "Yeah, that's fine. Fucking four-eyes probably already spoiled them to the point where she ran out of treats in the second week after I got them for her." He took the bag and box of catnip and walked back into the living room. He let out a sharp whistle and Bowie, Aileene, and Bridget raced over from their spots on the furniture.

"Sit." Each dog sat down obediently. "Stay. Hold." He pulled a rawhide out of the bag. "Aileene first." The other two dogs sat at attention as Levi handed the Australian Shepherd her treat. She gently took it. The moment he let go, she darted off with it, circling one of the dog beds and laying down with it. Levi repeated this process with the other two.

"You're really good with them," Eren commented as Bowie ran off with his rawhide. "They aren't even yours and they listen so well."

"It's because they're scared of Uncle Levi~" Hanji sang, throwing open the front door and walking in. The dogs stopped what they were doing and greeted their owner with lolling tongues and wagging tails. "I take it Bridget likes you, Eren?"

"Well enough," the brunet muttered, embarrassed.

"Ah." Hanji merely nodded in understanding. She dropped a bag on the table. "Where's my baby at?" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Kerra, baby! Mommy's home!" She made clicking noises with her tongue. "Here kitty-kitty!"

Eren thought he'd already seen enough crazy stuff for the day. Apparently, life thought otherwise.

A bobcat slunk around the corner, piercing yellow eyes glaring straight at Eren. It seemed to give off an air of narcissism. It turned its gaze to Hanji and trotted over to her, rubbing against her legs and purring. Hanji picked it up. Eren almost laughed at how comical she looked with the bobcat in her arms.

"Aww, who's my baby? Good Kerra, good girl~"

She set the huge cat down and dusted herself off. Mike came in through the door and took a seat. Levi and Hanji did as well. Eren sat away from them in the chair. Kerra immediately took over Levi's lap and he ran a hand down her head and back.

"Alright, Eren. What's this plan of yours?"

Eren shifted in his seat slightly. "Well, it kind of came together when Hanji convinced you to give her time to enjoy the dance-"

* * *

><p><strong>All the pet names are Irish because why the fuck not. Hope you liked it. Also, hope you weren't bored my my motorcycle rambling. Or the whole Hanji owning a fucking pet sanctuary. Yeah. Read, review, follow, favorite, and maybe shoot me a PM? Ja ne~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with a Halloween chapter! Sorry if I upload this late, but eh *shrugs* what the hell who cares... happy with the assistance from mysticlovesu for what should happen during the school party!**

**You get to meet Erwin in this chapter! Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader! Anyone? Anyone at all?**

**And onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any restaurants listed in the chapter**

* * *

><p>"Eren, good, you're here!"<p>

Eren slid into the booth at Wendy's. Reiner had greeted him with a clap on the back and directed him to where they were sitting. "Hey, sorry I was a little late. I was dragged off for something..."

"By Levi?"

Mikasa's tone was harsh. Half of the group of friends looked off in a random direction, avoiding her and Eren. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "No, actually... by Hanji. She's alright. I don't know how she got mixed in with the asshole though-"

"Eren." Mikasa cut him off. "We're not here to chat. Not yet. We all agreed to this. You have to tell everyone what's happening."

Eren sighed in defeat. "Fine." Everyone was staring at him now. The only person so far who knew was Mikasa. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Why does Levi drag you away during lunch time?" Sasha asked.

"Why don't you put up a fight?" Ymir.

And Armin: "Why do you spend so much time with him at all?"

Eren sighed again. "Okay. Um, well... you all know that the first day of school, he caused a lot of trouble for us." Everyone nodded. "Well about a month later, we struck up a deal. Basically, I would take all the lashings, so to say. He promised he would leave you guys alone."

"What?!" Mikasa snarled. "Why would you agree to something like that?! More importantly, how could you trust him to hold up his end of the bargain?!"

"I was desperate, okay?" Instead of backing down, Eren straightened up, challenging his sister. "I wanted to protect you for once! I'm not a baby, Mikasa! Besides, he's kept his promise so far!"

"Key words: so far," Jean broke in. He was a sophomore himself, so he knew how it worked. "You don't seem to recall that I've been through the Purge, Jaeger. It's after the Halloween dance that shit goes down. Want to know why?" He took Eren's silence as a cue to continue. "Because people want to give the freshies a false sense of security. Then somebody raises hell right after the dance, which is supposed to be a milestone. The dance is their last day of safety. Then? Well, hope you have the sense to stay the hell out of everything you can."

Eren stared at him. After a moment he replied, "I don't think Levi would break his promise... sure, he's an ass, but he doesn't-"

"Eren," Mikasa cut across him. "We don't know Levi." _Don't remind me. _"He's dangerous and unpredictable. If he goes against his promise, you get the fuck out of his way and come back to us, understand? And if he hurts you, you need to tell someone. Principal Erwin can do something, surely. He's got a good word in with Kenny."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sasha's stomach took this as its cue to growl at her hungrily. She and Connie burst out laughing. Annie left the table and went to get food. Eren sighed in relief and sat back. Mikasa leaned over to whisper to him.

"Why didn't you tell them about the kiss?"

"They don't need to know that."

Mikasa snorted. Bertholdt and Reiner went to help Annie with carrying the food and they all ate. There was lighthearted chatter and some arguing over stupid things, but the atmosphere was relieved of most of the tension.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Levi. Good to see you."<p>

"That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"Such negativity. Have a seat." The phrasing gave it an air of an offer, but in truth, it was an order. Levi sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk from the man.

"Fucking Bushybrows. What do you want?"

"You know, Levi, you really shouldn't be abusing your siblings like that."

Levi froze, but quickly shrugged it off. "I don't know what you're talking about. Farlan was mugged."

"Oh?" Erwin raised his eyebrows at him. "He's supposed to get out of the hospital today. If I asked him, what would he say?"

"That he was mugged."

"Oh, come now, Levi. There's no need to lie so much. It's not like we're in an interrogation room. There's no microphones or hidden cameras."

"I am in no way inclined to believe you."

Erwin sighed. "Levi, this is getting ridiculous. Your activities over behind the school aren't securely hidden."

Levi's eyes darted up from the spotless desk (that wasn't spotless enough) to Erwin's smugly smiling face. He wanted to bash it into the wall. "You fucking asshole."

"Language in my office," Erwin scolded. "Yes, I saw your little breakdown with your brother. As well as the little stunt you pulled with Jaeger. I think you've got him addicted."

"Fuck you."

"I've told you, you're not my type," Erwin repeated with a tone laced with boredom. "And I'm not yours. Are you doing drugs again?"

Levi slammed his hand down on the table. "Stop fucking around! Get to the point!"

"I know what you're trying to do to Jaeger," Erwin said. "The same thing you did to poor little Miss Ral. Don't you dare ruin that boy. He's the head doctor's son at the hospital."

"So?"

"So? So he's an important man to your father. Grisha's not going to be happy if his employer's son bullies his own."

"Why should I give a fuck?" Levi spat. "It's not my problem. Kenny knows other people. He doesn't even like Doctor Jaeger."

"What if Kenny kicks you out?"

"So what? If he does it's not like it's a big deal. I lived on the streets for thirteen years. I can do it again. Especially if I don't have to care for the other two." Levi leaned back in his chair. "I'm stronger now than I was then. I'm less human as well. I'll steal, kill anyone, or sell myself, whatever it takes to have a roof over my head and food to eat. Anything else to throw at me?"

"Ah, yes." Erwin smiled. "I spoke with Kenny, and he agreed that we should put you on medication and in therapy if you continue to act like this."

"Fucking liar," Levi spat, but his eyes betrayed a hint of fear and uncertainty.

"I may be lying, yes," the blond man replied with a hint of triumph in his tone, "but we both know that Kenny would take my advice either way."

Levi got up the instant the bell rang. "Go fuck yourself. I don't give a shit. I'll run if I have to, and you won't be able to find me."

"We'll see. Have a nice day, Levi."

"I thought I said to go fuck yourself," Levi threw back at him as he left the principal's office. He slammed the door behind him and walked out of the main office, making a beeline for what he knew was Eren's first class.

Eren slowed his brisk pace when he saw Levi leaning against the wall by his first hour classroom. He took a step back when the raven made his way toward him. He yelped as Levi grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"Remember you only have until Friday to get this all figured out," he growled, breath surprisingly cool and minty on Eren's face. "Don't fuck up. I'll introduce you to the two people helping you at lunch. Don't fucking be late."

He let go and walked away. Eren mentally shook himself and hurried into the science classroom. His sister gave him a questioning look as to why he was a little late, but Eren shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

><p>"Brat!"<p>

Eren jumped at the sound of Levi's voice. The raven was standing behind him, a dark glare on his face. "Y-Yeah?"

"I told you to fucking come with us!"

"I-I thought I could eat f-first-"

"You can eat later!" Levi yanked Eren out of his seat and dragged him over to the usual booth. Mike, Hanji, and two unknown juniors were waiting there. He pushed Eren into the booth beside Hanji. She threw an arm around him casually.

"Alright, what's the plan, boss?"

Levi stood at the end of the table, staring at each of them seriously. "We only have until Friday to memorize this. No fuck-ups. No chickening out. The Halloween Dance is a major thing." Everyone nodded. "Eren, meet Gunther and Erd. These two are the ones I mentioned."

The blond one smiled and nodded. The black-haired one stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. Hope you've got a fun role for us to play."

Eren shook it. "Depends on your definition of fun."

"Anything risky and somewhat sneaky!"

Eren grinned. He knew he shouldn't because of what they were talking about. However, he couldn't help but like these two. "Alright, I came up with a sort of plan the other day. I'm going to need Hanji to find out what teachers will be patrolling the halls, when, what their routes are, and so on. Gunther, Erd, I need you to be decoys. Levi, I don't know what you're doing, but you're not involved in this part if you don't want to. Though, that could help with some things. Mike, you need to be lookout for a quick escape. I sketched a map for quick escape routes during P.E. the other day, since it's going to be in the gym."

Hanji had a clever glint in her eye. "I love finding secret information!"

"It's hardly secret," Levi snorted. "Though you'll probably have to snatch the schedule off of some teacher's desk."

"You're so boring," Hanji whined. "Alright! So, you said Levi could play a part? How would that fit in?"

"Since you wanted to play around for a bit, I was figuring..." Eren blushed slightly. "He would have to basically have one of us as his date... it would make him seem less suspicious. He's guaranteed to be given a hard time if he comes by himself because of his reputation... also, it would be one more person who could help me convince the volunteers of the story."

Levi tilted his head slightly. "You say I could choose any one of us, but it seems like you're hinting at yourself. Do you really have that big of a crush on me?"

"No! I just..." He covered his face. "It's embarrassing. I'm putting so much thought into this plan, and it's for something I definitely don't approve of. But I can't help it. I always have to follow through things with the best of my abilities. That includes working with you to do something illegal."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, brat. Hanji, get to gathering the information. Gunther, Erd. Make sure you're in shape for Friday night. Mike, take care not to get sick." He smirked. We're going to give them a night to remember."

Hanji climbed over Eren and (after falling on her face) skipped away, humming. Gunther and Erd nodded. Mike smirked. Eren shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was so going to get caught and killed by his family.

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening, as well as the day before Halloween. That meant that the Halloween dance was that night. They had gone over the plan in detail at Levi's house, and Eren had gone back home to hang out while they waited for the time to come.<p>

Levi growled incoherent insults as he allowed Hanji to do as she pleased with his makeup. She was brushing powder on his face, defining certain parts of his facial structure. She moved onto eyeliner, using it to give his eyes a more cat-like appearance and to bring out the color in them. His blue-silver eyes practically glowed compared to the dark outline the eyeliner provided. He looked at himself in the mirror and tested out a few angles, nodding approvingly.

"I knew there was a reason I let you do this. I like it."

"Of course!" Hanji grinned. "You look sexy," she added, gesturing to his entire costume. He was wearing low riding leather pants and a short top that showed off his abs. His lower arms were covered in various bracelets from his scene phase. They were all either band bracelets or had studs/spikes on them. He had black knee-high boots on. The choker was around his neck, the studs sharpened by its wearer. The ring in front had a silver tag on it. Fluffy cat ears were perched on his head. The matching tail was tied to his back belt loop, hanging loosely.

"As do you." Levi looked her up and down. She was in thigh-high black and white striped socks, accompanied by strap-on schoolgirl-style shoes. The dress she was wearing a short, frilly, dark purple dress that went halfway down her thighs. A long black coat was thrown over it, flowing behind her wherever she walked. A dark purple witch hat with spiderweb designs completed the costume. She had her usual glasses on, but she'd bought bright yellow contacts to wear. "I don't like it."

"Aww! Why not?"

"It's weird to see you looking sexy. I don't like it," he repeated. "It destroys my mental image of you."

"Really? How so?"

"You're not supposed to be sexy. You're supposed to be annoying and crazy."

"Why, that's sweet of you."

"It's only temporary." Levi fixed his hair and grabbed the bag with Eren's costume in it. "Let's go, then."

They walked out of the room and met Isabel on the way out of her room. She was in a cute French maid outfit. She smiled at them. "Farlan's feeling well enough to go to the dance," she said softly.

Levi smiled; a genuine, gentle, happy smile. "Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. Could you tell him..." He seemed to struggle with the next part, smile fading.

Isabel shook her head. "You should tell him yourself. Here he is now."

Farlan walked out of his room, dressed in a fine suit and bow tie to match Isabel. "Tell me what?"

Levi looked at him intensely for a moment. Finally he drew Farlan into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Je suis désolé." He hugged him tighter, shutting his eyes tightly. "Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé-"

"Rivaille," Farlan interrupted softly. He wrapped his arms around his older brother, smiling softly. "Ça va."

Levi pulled away, muttering something as he passed. Farlan grinned. "You two enjoy yourselves. The dance starts at seven, and I gave four-eyes an hour, so you'll want to leave before 8, alright?"

His younger siblings nodded dutifully. "Of course," Farlan replied. "Make sure not to get caught. This is bigger than your other stunts."

"I can handle it. Go on, have fun."

Isabel dragged Farlan down the stairs and through the door, shouting, "Je t'aime, Rivaille! Make sure to give me all the details later!"

"Je t'aime!" Levi called after them. He made his way down the stairs. "Come on, four-eyes, we've got a brat to dress up."

Hanji skipped after him.

They crossed the lawn and Hanji knocked on Eren's door. Carla answered it. "Um, hello, there. How may I help you?"

"We're here to see Eren and his friends!" Hanji chirped. "Eren should be expecting us!"

Carla peeked around her and spotted Levi. "Ah - Eren!" she called out. There were footsteps and Eren appeared behind her.

"Hanji!" he greeted. "Come on in, I told Mikasa and Armin Levi was offering to drive us."

Levi snorted, following him inside. "And they accepted?"

"Well, I think they kind of came to some agreement when I was somewhere else..."

Hanji grinned. "Doesn't matter, you need to change!" She shoved the bag into his hands. "Take these and put them on!"

Eren accepted the bag and sighed in defeat, opening the bag and looking inside. He glared at Hanji half-heartedly. "I bet you were just ecstatic when Levi chose this."

Hanji nodded. "Indeed I was~ You need to change. White t-shirt and some jeans. Chop chop!" She clapped twice for effect.

Eren dragged himself down the hall and came back a few minutes later wearing the described outfit. He put the wolf ears on and Hanji tied the tail onto his jeans for him. She buttoned the spiked collar and put on two gold tags. Eren blushed.

"What do they say?"

"One says 'Brat,'" Levi answered, "and the other is official information basically saying if you're found to return you to me."

Eren pouted. "Wish I'd thought of something clever. All yours says is 'Levi.'"

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself."

Hanji cackled. Armin and Mikasa emerged from the bathroom, turning the light out on the way. Mikasa's makeup was done to match her bloody nurse uniform, while Armin was dressed as a detective. Eren smiled sheepishly as Mikasa gave him and Levi a deadly glare. Before she could speak, Hanji burst out in a complaint.

"Damn! I forgot the makeup at home! Do you mind if I use it for Eren?"

Mikasa gave her a calculating look. "I suppose not."

Hanji rushed into the bathroom with a quick "thanks," dragging Eren along with her. Mikasa seemed to be struggling with not lunging at Levi. Armin stood awkwardly in the tense silence that followed, Hanji's enthusiastic voice and Eren's annoyed protests faintly reaching them. The blonde wrung his hands, desperately searching for a way to fill the void.

"Um, so, Levi?"

"What?"

Armin gave him a sweet, childish grin. "Guess who I-"

"Sherlock Holmes. It's fucking obvious."

"See?" Armin looked at Mikasa pointedly. "It's not that hard!" He looked back at Levi. "Neither of them could guess it. I guess none of them appreciate literature like we do~"

Levi let out a dry chuckle. "Why does that not surprise me? Jaeger's an idiot, and his sister's too busy dealing with his ass to get into reading."

"Shut up," Mikasa snarled.

"What ever gave you the impression I meant it as an insult?" Levi replied sweetly. "I applaud you, you can get him to do something without threatening him or beating him."

Mikasa's eyes widened, her pupils shrinking. "You son of a-"

"Mikasa!" Armin grabbed her arm, hooking their elbows to keep a better hold on it. She was about to lunge toward Levi, he knew. And there was no way he could stop her.

"All done!" Hanji sang, dragging Eren with her as she returned. "Isn't he adorable?" She had done the same sort of contouring on Eren's face as she had with Levi's, but this time to make him look cuter and younger. The eyeliner around his eyes wasn't done dark and thick like Levi's, instead it was done for the purpose of nice contrast with his eye color.

Levi looked him up and down. "Not bad."

Armin, feeling it was safe to let Mikasa free, wrapped his arms around Eren. He squeezed him tightly. "You're so cuuuute!"

"Armin!" Eren whined. "Shut up! You're making me feel worse!"

Mikasa wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to embarrass him further, but she couldn't bring herself to lie and say he didn't look cuter than Armin when he was nine. Instead she settled on silence.

Levi pulled a set of keys from his pocket, and vaguely noted Eren giving him an odd look. He shrugged it off. "Alright brats, shitty glasses too, let's go. Since I don't want the disgusting school germs in my car on the way back, we're taking the shitty minivan."

Hanji pouted. "Aww! I like your car! It's really sleek and cool!"

"Exactly, hence why we're not taking it to a germ breeding ground."

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa bid Carla farewell. She wished them a good time and shooed them out of the house. Levi left them to go back over to his garage next door. It was huge, which was odd when you looked at the small two-story house it went with. He unlocked the garage door and lifted it open, walking inside. Eren caught a glimpse of three motorcycles and four vehicles.

One of them turned on, a black minivan, headlights lighting up the driveway as the ravenet drove out of the garage. He got out of the minivan and gestured for the others to get in the car as he closed the garage door and locked it. He got in the driver's seat as everyone was buckling in. Mikasa was in the middle rear seat. Eren and Armin had taken the center seats. Hanji was bouncing in the passenger seat.

"There are three rules to riding in this car," Levi said as he buckled his seatbelt. "Rule one: make any mess of any kind, and you are never getting in it again. Rule two: make any mess of any kind, and you will thoroughly clean it. Rule three: if I have to repeatedly tell you to do something, especially to shut up, remember that I have no problem killing everyone in this car. Ask Hanji. I'm a fucking suicide bomber."

"He's dead serious," Hanji warned in a low voice, then started cackling. "Get it? Dead? 'Cause he was gonna kill us!" Eren and Armin laughed along nervously.

"Shut the hell up with that laughter, shitty four-eyes," Levi grumbled, pulling out of the driveway. "I will run a red light and make sure your door is the point of impact."

"Yeah, yeah," Hanji said, waving a hand around carelessly.

The drive there was mostly Hanji talking about the dance and hinting at Eren none-too-subtly about the plans. Armin and Mikasa noticed it plain as day, though couldn't be sure what Hanji meant when she did so. Levi gripped the steering wheel tightly, resisting the urge to kick Hanji out of the door. He pulled into the school parking lot.

"Alright, brats, pile out." As they got out of the car he made sure they heard the next part. "When I leave, you leave with me. Otherwise you're walking. I hear it's supposed to get pretty fucking cold tonight." He snapped his fingers twice. "Jaeger."

Eren felt his mildly excited demeanor sag a little as he remembered that he had stupidly and unknowingly invited Levi to take him to the dance as his partner. He gave Armin and Mikasa an apologetic look and followed Levi. The older teen wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, causing him to blush and instinctively try too pull away. However, Levi had him in a tight hold. Eren knew it wasn't to be romantic.

"I'm not going to run, you know."

Levi's eyes glowed in the darkness. "Consider it an extra precaution. Besides, they need to know we're going together. It will help with the plan."

Eren relented. "Fine." He walked to the front door with him, his friends and Hanji close behind. Levi opened the door for him in a gentlemanly gesture. He followed to open the next one before Eren could himself. They heard Hanji whine something, muffled by the doors. They bought their admission and walked down the hall to the gymnasium where the dance was located.

Flashing lights and laser penlights everywhere. That was the first thing Eren noticed. It was like a club you'd see in a movie. There was a wall lined with tables of goodies and such that the student council members had provided. Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa came in shortly after. Hanji spotted the food table and grinned.

"Idiots, using a punch bowl. Makes my job that much easier."

She casually made her way to the punch bowls, reaching into the pocket of her jacket. Levi watched her with an amused expression before turning to Eren. "Alright, kid. What are you planning to do while we wait?"

"Um..." Eren glanced at his friends, then back to Levi. "I was kinda hoping to be able to hang out with them. I'm not much of a dancer."

Levi gave him a calculating look. "Go for it," he muttered. He leaned up and whispered in Eren's ear. "I'll tell you when to come. Keep an eye on me. Don't fuck up, got it?" Eren shivered, nodding. Levi walked away.

"What did he say?" Mikasa asked.

"He was telling me I'd better keep a lookout for him leaving or he's leaving my ass behind, to put it in his words," Eren replied. Well, part of it was true. That made the lie sound more true. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"You're starting to sound like Sasha," Armin commented. "You just ate."

"I ate a bowl of apple sauce."

"So?"

"I'm a growing boy!"

"You ate a huge bowl of apple sauce! Your mom was pissed!"

Eren shrugged. "So? I'm hungry."

Armin facepalmed and joined him at the snack bar. Hanji straightened up and grinned at Eren. "Ah! My favorite little wolfie! I hope you enjoy this party! I know I will~" She proceeded to whisper in his ear, "I'd stay away from the tropical punch if I were you." She wandered over to the snacks and began filling a plate. Eren shuddered and followed suit.

"It's all sweets," Armin complained. "Where's all the real food? You're going to get a stomachache if you eat nothing but sweets."

Eren waved him away. "Don't worry about it. You sound like Mikasa."

Mikasa let out a short laugh. "I only want to keep you safe."

Eren rolled his eyes and chewed absently on a cookie. "You don't need to. I'm not a baby," he reminded her.

"You sure act like a child at times."

Eren shrugged. Armin laughed. "She's right, you know. Man, I'm thirsty." He grabbed a plastic cup and reached for the red punch bowl.

"Wait!" Eren shouted. Armin jumped slightly, giving him a confused look. Eren went redder than the punch. "Hanji, uh, told me that one didn't taste too good."

"Really?" Armin glanced at it. "But everyone's drinking it."

"I don't know. They have awful tastes."

Armin gave him a suspicious look but went for the grape flavored punch instead, filling his cup. "You've been acting suspicious lately, Eren," he said in a low voice so only the brunet could hear him. Eren shrugged. He looked over to a trio that was approaching them.

"Reiner, Bertholdt! You managed to convince Annie?"

The short blonde rolled her eyes. She wasn't wearing a costume. However, she had done quite well on Reiner's zombie make up and outfit. "Yeah, but she wouldn't give in when I wanted her to be the Ice Queen. I think if Bert had the guts to vote against her, she would've done it, but eh. No use crying over it, right?" He reached for a cup.

"Don't drink the tropical punch," Eren said quickly. Reiner gave him an odd look.

"Why?"

"Hanji said it tastes bad..."

"Who's Hanji?"

Eren scratched the back of his neck. "One of Levi's friends..."

"You mean the dick who put you in slavery?" Reiner growled.

"Come on, Hanji's not bad," Eren insisted. "Kind of crazy, but nice. She's been good to me."

"She's the one who did his makeup," Armin added mockingly.

"About that!" Reiner said, grinning as he looked the brunet over. "Damn, you look hotter than Armin when I thought he was a girl!"

"Hey!" both mentioned boys shouted, red in the face.

"That's creepy!"

"You thought I was a girl?!"

"Cut me some slack, blondie! We all thought you were a girl at one time or another!"

Armin pouted and Eren bit into another cookie moodily. Reiner continued. "Okay, so maybe you're not really hot, Eren. More like cute. Puppy dog cute."

Eren stuck out his tongue while Armin nodded. "I think so, too!"

"So, Mikasa, rockin' the nurse outfit! Looking good." Reiner winked. Eren mimicked puking. Mikasa gave him a bored look. "Armin, what are you supposed to be?"

Armin threw his hands up in frustration, "Are all of you fucking illiterate or-"

"Sherlock," Annie interrupted. "Armin, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear."

Armin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not incapable, I just prefer the other terms in my broad vocabulary to prove my point. You guys are just idiots. Not you, though, Annie," he added, smiling. "That's two people that actually know who I am. Jesus. You people need to get your eyes off of the television screen and read."

Eren grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry I'm not into those damn non-fictions about important journalists of the fourteen hundreds."

"Sherlock is a mystery fiction."

"Whatever."

They continued their idle chatter. A little later some more people joined them. Everyone danced at least a little bit. People took turns with Krista since she had managed to loosen Ymir's metaphorical grip a little. Sasha and Connie mostly sat around the snack bar, joking and laughing while Sasha ate and ate.

Eren danced with Mikasa to a slow song. Most of the people around them were couples, kissing and cuddling. Eren made a face. "Ew. Romance." He held his sister's hands.

Mikasa laughed lightly, twining their fingers together. "I don't see myself ever in that situation with someone. If I want to be romantic, we're going home and reciting cheesy one-liners while watching a dumb movie, except not actually watching it."

"Nice that I know what to expect," Eren snorted. "It's kind of awkward, seeing all these people eating each other's faces over here, you know?"

Mikasa grimaced. "I know. And they probably think we're one."

"Gross. You're nice and all, but you're my sister." Eren pulled her close, swaying back and forth gently. "Though I miss this. It's been a long time since we've been so close."

Mikasa nodded. "Yeah."

Eren smiled slightly, feeling her relax against him. He looked at the clock and tensed. It was three minutes to eight. Shit. And there was the devil himself, giving him a pointed look. Levi jerked his head toward the door and mouthed, 'come on. Now.' Eren gave him a pleading look, but the raven-haired man didn't relent. Eren let out a long sigh.

"Eren..." Mikasa knew what was coming.

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa," he whispered. "I have to go."

"You're leaving me for him? You're leaving _us _for him? Me, Armin, Connie, Sasha, everyone? For a man who will only hurt you?"

Her voice trembled slightly and it tugged at Eren's heartstrings. "Mikasa... I have to."

A few of the nearby couples turned to look at them. "No, Eren. I don't want you to leave. He's going to get you in trouble. I know it. Stay here with us. We can keep you safe from him."

"No you can't," Eren replied wistfully. "You can't. This is for you guys. I want to keep you safe for once, okay? Let _me_ protect _you_."

He unraveled their fingers and pulled away, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Mikasa gave him a sad and angry look. Before he could dare apologize again, she swept past him and rushed off the dance floor. Eren stared after her sadly and dragged himself over to where Levi was waiting impatiently.

"If you're done with the sentimental shit, we've got a party to crash," he muttered, slipping an arm around the brunet and resting his hand on his hip. "You may not have already noticed, but Hanji spiked the punch," he continued in a low voice as they left the room (Mike was standing outside the door and gave them a nod as they passed), heading for the men's bathroom. "Half of the brats in there are drunk as hell. I trust you kept away from it? Good. Alright. Gunther and Erd are waiting for my signal."

"Are you ready?" His eyes suddenly changed from professional to something else. "This is your first time faking something like this, isn't it? Just remember, it's all an act. Though it might be better for you to not think that way." He gave out a dry chuckle and pulled a Bluetooth earpiece out of his pocket. He secured it in his ear. "We're in position. You are too, I trust?" A moment's pause. "Alright. Come on, the patrol is in the perfect position."

Levi stood against the sink counter. He gestured for Eren to come closer. "Alright, you know the plan. Come here, brat."

Eren was incredibly nervous. And red. Bright fucking tomato red. He approached Levi slowly. The raven rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger's wrist, pulling him into a kiss.

Eren did everything in his power to not struggle and push himself away. That would ruin the plan he had so painstakingly thought out. It was a marvel he came up with it. Also, Levi would kill him. Literally. So he forced himself to relax and accept the kiss.

Besides, Levi was an insanely good kisser.

The raven pushed him up against the bathroom door, effectively pinning him down. Eren chanced a glance into Levi's eyes. They were clouded slightly from the heat of the moment, but there was still that calculating look. Judging the footsteps outside that were coming closer. Figuring out how close they were. Deciding when to make his move. Eren had no idea how he did it.

Fingers tangled in his thick hair and Levi ran his tongue along Eren's bottom lip. When he didn't get an immediate response, he bit down. Eren gasped loudly and Levi slipped his tongue in. _That's the second French kiss we've shared - or is it the third? _Eren really didn't care. He moaned quietly as the other boy's tongue roamed his mouth. The kiss was neater than Eren would have expected; Levi made sure of that.

Suddenly a purposeful look came into Levi's expression, but Eren didn't notice. The older pulled back from the kiss and bit down on his neck sharply. Eren let out a cry and arched his back, moving his head to grant Levi better access to the sensitive skin. The raven took the offer. Who was he to reject this delicious boy just giving himself up?

However, he didn't get the chance, because just then the door opened. The two stumbled back as a man who Eren recognized as his English teacher peeked his head through the doorway. Eren went redder than before.

"Eren, I didn't know you were gay," Mr. Foote said remarked. He looked alarmed suddenly. "Oh, sorry, that came out sounding rude. It's not like I don't support it." He held a fist up in the air. "Gay rights, woo-hoo. But you guys really shouldn't be making out in here."

Eren spluttered nonsense. Levi just gave the teacher a cool look. "What do you care if we get in trouble?"

"Ah, you must be his boyfriend! Where have I seen you before...?" The literature teacher trailed off. "... Eren, I sure hope you know what you're in for."

"We're not a couple!" Eren finally managed to should hysterically.

Levi gave him a look that was falsely offended. "Why, that's not fair! Kiss me and brush me aside, you horrible little brat. So, are you going to answer my question?"

Mr. Foote smiled. "Ah, well, Eren's a good kid. I don't want him to get in a bunch of trouble over something trivial like-"

Like what they never found out, because somebody pushed the teacher into the room with a hand clamped over his mouth. Two burly men dressed in black entered the room. Ghoulish masks covered their faces. One held a knife to the teacher's neck and called out in a deep voice, "Don't any of you move or call for help."

Eren felt his heart pounding in his chest. Were these two the ones they were waiting for, or did they really count on slitting the teacher's throat and killing everyone they could? The one's voice was too deep to be either of the comrades. He was also too tall. He backed away a few steps and Levi placed himself protectively in front of the boy. Was it an act?

_Or does he have the same doubts as me?_

The teacher gave the two teenagers a cautious look, trying to convey a message. His hand was slowly reaching to his hip. Eren trembled, clutching onto Levi's hand tightly. Levi didn't respond, instead glaring at their captors, who were whispering to each other. Mr. Foote suddenly pushed the hand with the knife away from him, far enough to slip away unharmed and point his gun at them.

"Don't come any closer," he warned. The holster that had been hidden under his shirt was exposed, wedged between the hem of his pants and undershirt. The Walther PPQ was aimed at them steadily. "I will not hesitate to shoot."

Eren felt relief wash over him. They had been correct. Hanji had discovered Mr. Foote's CCR license previously. They had counted on him having his firearm with him on the night of the dance, and the man hadn't disappointed them. Levi was still tense. Eren was as well.

The two men in black looked at Levi. The teacher's back was turned away from the raven. He nodded once and they took off, darting out of the bathroom and quickly taking off in the opposite direction from the gymnasium. The teacher ran after them and upon seeing them flee away from the mass of people, turned back to the two momentarily.

"Get to the dance and notify the other students. Barricade the doors. Keep all of the students inside." He took off down the hall, alerting the other adults to the situation.

Eren's knees gave out on him. He slid to the floor, resisting the urge to rub his eyes tiredly. Hanji would kill him for messing up his makeup. Instead he let out a shaky laugh that sounded more like a hysterical sob. Levi looked down at him with a pitying expression donning his features.

"Come on, Eren." The name sounded silky smooth on his tongue. "We need to go. We're not done yet." He helped Eren to his feet. "Remember, it's all an act. Here." He handed Eren the Bluetooth. "Ask them something."

Eren gingerly took it and placed it in one ear. "Um, E-Erd? Gunther?"

There was a breathless laugh that came through the small speaker. The words were accompanied by the sound of wind blowing into the microphone. "Eren! Sorry to scare you!" It was the deep voice from earlier. "We have voice modifiers under our masks and we raised our heights a little. It's still us. Gotta go, they're after us! Have fun!" The noise stopped and Eren cracked a relieved smile. He handed the technology to Levi, who pulled out a handkerchief and wiped it off before returning it to his ear.

"Come on. We've got a party to crash."

They hurried to the gymnasium and past Mike, who followed them in. The large bond pulled something out of his pocket. Three somethings, actually. Eren noticed the gloves on his hands. He handed Eren a pair of leather gloves and once he put them on, one of the padlocks. Hanji approached them. She already had gloves on for her costume. She accepted the second padlock. Mike kept the third. Levi pulled on his own black leather gloves.

"You know the drill," he muttered. "Any moment now, Gunther is going to get to the breaker boxes. When he shuts the place down, it's time to lock her up."

They each nodded. Mike stayed at that door, Hanji moved to the east entrance, and Eren to the last one, which was on the north side of the room. Levi made his way to the DJ's little booth where he was once again playing hip hop music. Eren waited in tense silence.

The lights went off suddenly. People yelped, gasped, and a lot of girls screamed. Eren fumbled with the lock but managed to quickly attach it to the door and effectively lock it. Several teens were shouting drunkenly, having gotten into the spiked punch.

An emergency light very dimly lit the DJ booth. He was trying to get his things to function. He let out a short cry and crumpled to the ground, out of sight. It took a moment for people to realize what happened, but when Levi took the man's place it was clear to them. Whispers passed through the crowd, terrified, curious, and confused. Eren met Hanji and Mike by the bleachers on the west wall.

"Good evening, brats," Levi greeted. No one could make out his face properly in the little light provided, though his silver eyes glowed brilliantly. Was it just Eren or did he look taller? "I see you filthy pigs have been enjoying yourselves. Dirty dancing and making out in the corner. Cheating on your significant others." He scoffed. "Disgusting, all of you. The alcohol shows your true colors. It's depressing how many of you are horrible people. Have any of you ever stopped to think about something other than your own personal gain? Even now, you're only worried about yourselves. 'I hope _I_ survive. Why would this person pick on _me?'_ Stupid, selfish teenagers. Have fun staying in a dark room for the next three days. That's how long on average it takes experts to undo my specially crafted locks. Don't worry, you can survive on drugged punch and junk food for a week - provided you aren't all greedy idiots and hoard it." There was the sound of shattering glass as he stomped on the emergency light. Darkness reigned and Levi's voice called out one last time. "Feel free to call the police. I have a ticket out of here."

The crowd burst into panic. Girls and boys alike weeping, others raging and picking fights, a few sensible ones calling on their ever-present cell phones for help. Eren took out his own for a light and found his friends. They were in a state of shock. Most of them, anyways. Mikasa gave him a glare.

"Eren, you're going to be in deep shit if you're found out."

"I know. Mikasa. I'm going to text you directions to get the hell out of here. Don't-" Eren swallowed. "Don't let anyone else go but our group. Levi would have my head served on a silver platter."

Mikasa sighed angrily. "Fine! Fine. Go. If I don't get those directions, Levi will be the least of your worries."

Eren hugged her and hurried off. He stumbled into a small built figure and sighed in relief.

"Come on, brat, no time to waste."

They climbed the bleachers, unnoticed through the turmoil in the gym. A window was cracked open. Levi squeezed through it. Eren followed suit, making sure to leave it slightly open. Levi jumped across the roof to a tree. Eren followed and found his way to the ground. He shot Mikasa a quick text and hurried after Levi, who was dashing toward the parking lot. It was a wonder how he ran so fast.

They made their way to the van. Mike and Hanji were waiting for them, Hanji in the driver's seat. Mike was in the passenger spot. The blonde threw open the back door and the two lunged inside. Eren sat in the back while Levi was leaned over the middle console.

"Where the hell are those two?"

"I don't know! They aren't answering transmissions!"

Levi swore. He spoke into the bluetooth. "Gunther! Erd! Location, now!"

There was ragged breathing on the other end. "Sorry, boss! We had to stay silent while we hid - we're in A Hall now, coming out the doors in roughly 30 seconds. There's a shitload of security on our tail! Doors open!"

Levi opened the door again just as the two masked men burst through the front door. Security followed suit just as they barrelled into the minivan. Levi slammed the door behind them. The tires squealed as Hanji slammed on the accelerator and they flew out of the parking lot. She slowed upon getting to normal roads. Cop cars passed them on the way to the school, lights flashing and sirens wailing. Eren's heart was racing. Levi ran a hand through his hair.

"Your house, four-eyes. We'll stick around there and take this thing to the junkyard the moment the ruckus dies down."

Hanji nodded, a smile finally breaking the stiff and serious demeanor. "That was thrilling!" she squealed.

There was a shocked silence before Levi let out a breathless chuckle. That was followed by a laugh - a real, genuine laugh. He dissolved into laughter, collapsing into the back seat by Eren. The brunet gave him a weary look. Apparently he wasn't the only one. The other guys turned to stare and Hanji raised her eyebrows, glancing at him in the mirror.

"You're fucking insane," Levi finally managed. "Batshit. How are we friends?"

Hanji giggled. "Because my insanity is the only thing that's made you laugh since you were eight. You told me that once before."

Levi let out a breath of air, grinning. "That was something else back there. I swear to God the look on those brats' faces when the lights went out... fucking priceless." He stretched. "Good job, all of you. I'm impressed."

"Who's up for a round?" Erd asked with a contagious smile.

Hanji and Gunther cheered enthusiastically. Mike nodded and smirked. Eren shifted uncomfortably, an awkward but genuine smile on his face at the comeraderie. Levi leaned back with the trademark smirk on his face.

"Me? Nah. I'm sticking to good ol' vodka."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_"Voilà de bonnes nouvelles." = _"That's great news."

_"Je suis désolé." = _"I'm sorry."

_"Ça va." = _"It's okay."

_"Je t'aime!" = _"Love you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**We're back! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I was working constantly on it! Although one person seems very dissatisfied with this story, and I won't say names, but calm down, dude. Levi's a dick for a reason. Also, he _will_ be called out on his shit. Sometime soon. Calm yourself, child. All will be alright. There's a difference between critiquing and being an ass -3-**

**Armin plays violin and cello. Why? Why the fuck not? As for Levi, well, he needed to have a class with Armin. So yeah. Other characters are in there because I suck at coming up with background character names, and I want people to have something in common that allows them to have a class with an upperclassman.**

**On another note, enjoy the chapter! And you might want to recall what Jean said about the Purge last chapter~**

* * *

><p>Screams rang in Levi's ears. He found that some of them were his own, but mostly his sister's. Isabel Magnolia was screaming and running down the hall. He chased after her. She clutched a trash bag to her chest, angry tears streaming down her face. Levi managed to grab her arm and tackle her to the ground. She shielded the bag under her.<p>

"Return them!"

"No! I won't let you have them!"

"You _will!_ Give them back! Now!"

Isabel turned around and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over and she darted out from under him. She tumbled down the stairs and past Astrid, who had a concerned look on her face. She looked at Levi, who had recovered and was racing down the stairs. "Rivaille? What on earth is-"

Levi ignored her, brushing past her in his pursuit of Isabel. The ginger girl was darting across the street, hair blowing freely behind her. A growl slipped past her brother's lips as he hurried after her.

She was heading to the bridge.

Levi could feel panic clawing at his insides as he tried to keep up. The redhead slowed as she reached the middle of the bridge. She held the bag over the side threateningly. Levi skidded to a halt and stared at her, then the bag holding his lighters and razorblades.

"Isabel," he warned, taking a step closer.

"No!" Isabel shrieked. "I'll drop them! Don't come any closer!"

Levi halted. "Izzie," he pleaded quietly. The bridge was empty of cars. The wind blew softly. The sun was setting, lighting the water in yellow-orange hues. A scene out of a movie. Levi would have laughed at the thought if it weren't for the situation. "Izzie, I swear to God-"

"No!" she reinforced. "No. I can't... I can't do this. The anger problems. The episodes. The cutting. Even the smoking, Rivaille. The smoking, because it means the same thing. You're going to get locked up again! Don't you understand that?!"

"Maybe I don't fucking care!" Levi retorted.

"But I do," Isabel responded in practically a whisper, though it carried to him just fine. Hurt showed in her facial features. "I care. You did so much for us. You protected us, fed us, sheltered us when you could. All at your own risk. The methods you used were sick and twisted, yes, but back then it was necessary. It was survival of the fittest, but you weren't willing to leave us behind, so you did terrible things. But now..." She sniffled a bit. "Now you're just horrible. You don't need to be like that anymore! You don't need to see everyone as a threat, you don't need to push others away. They won't hurt you."

"You're wrong. Everyone hurt me. Everyone who could."

"Look at me! Look at Farlan! Astrid! Look at all of your friends!" Isabel's voice was raised again. "We love you! Can't you see that?! You have no idea what it's like to see you like this! Hanji and Petra especially! Have you _seen _how they've been acting lately?! You're hurting them!"

Levi stiffened. "All the more reason to off myself," he replied slowly.

"You're hurting them by hurting yourself!" Isabel growled. Her eyes softened. "I don't want you to get medication. I don't want you in therapy for your sharp tongue or rude personality. That makes you Rivaille. That's my older brother. But Rivaille - three kids _died. _You need to get help. You need therapy before Kenny puts you in prison or the madhouse, and on his own. You know he won't let you head his companies like that."

"He refuses to let you or Farlan do it."

"There are other people! Mikasa, for instance."

"I don't want the fucking companies and their shitty co-owners! She can have them!"

"Rivaille..." Isabel's voice shook. "If you don't, our home will fall apart when he kicks the bucket. Please."

Levi shut his eyes tightly. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Izzie... I... fine. I'll do it. I will. I'll go to therapy." He didn't want to. He wanted to throttle someone. He wanted to hold somebody under water and drown them. Or gut them. Perhaps it was these thoughts that Isabel feared. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go. I'll do anything to keep you feeling safe and happy." _I hate that I scare you. I hate that you had to threaten me. I hate that it even got this far in the first place. I hate that I hurt Farlan. I hate it all._

"You're not going to want to," Isabel warned softly.

"I know that."

"Because the first thing I have to do is this."

She loosened her grip on the bag. Levi watched helplessly as is slipped out of her grasp and dropped into the river with a small splash. The ravenet could feel the panic rising in his chest. He lurched to the bridge's railing, watching as they sank lower, fading from sight. Arms wrapped around him. He could hear his breath growing ragged. Isabel cooed softly to him, running her fingers through his messy hair as she rocked them both slowly.

"Bonne nuit, mon ange  
>C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux<br>Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour  
>Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais<br>Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire  
>Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais<br>Et tu devrais toujours savoir  
>Que où que tu puisses aller<br>Où que tu sois  
>Je ne serai jamais très loin..."<p>

Levi vaguely recognized it. Astrid had sung it to them for the first few weeks they had stayed with her, when Isabel would have nightmares or Levi couldn't sleep. She would hold them whether they wanted it or not. She would hold them like they were her own and sing until they were asleep again. She had stopped as time went on and they were comfortable with her, but occasionally they would need it again, and the old woman would graciously offer her services.

Isabel's voice was sweet, and definitely a soprano. She had to alter the pitch a bit so she could hit the low notes well. It didn't have the motherly sound that Astrid gave it. However it was comforting, and Levi held onto her tightly, afraid that if he let go she would stop singing. He was not an angel, like the song suggested. He was far from it. He had lost his reserved spot up in the clouds when he'd killed for the first time all those years ago. However, here, in Isabel's warm embrace, he felt like a little kid again. It was Isabel's turn to protect him.

"I promised I would never leave you." Isabel repeated the line in English. "And wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I will never be far away..." She buried her face in Levi's shoulder. So please don't go. We need you."

There was a silence as Levi tried his hardest to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. The last time that had happened, he had sent his beloved brother to the hospital. Levi cleared his throat to avoid his voice cracking, but it did so anyways. "I'll schedule an appointment for tomorrow."

"You really want to go on a Wednesday?"

"Why not?"

"Those are some of your worst days..."

Levi scoffed, shoving her away playfully. "Women. Never get off your back. Why do you think I've never gotten a girlfriend?"

"Does Petra not count?"

The lighthearted atmosphere plummeted. Levi turned away and started off towards home. "No. Petra does not count. I could never count her. It wasn't real... it was never real with her. It was all a game."

As Levi and Isabel walked home, their problem temporarily resolved, there was another boy next door who was having troubles of his own.

Eren had his pillow over his head. He had been alternating between crying and sleeping most of the time since Monday night's news story. Mikasa was knocking on his door, trying to get an answer to call him in for dinner.

_"Master locksmiths have finally opened the gymnasium at Trost High. Three students were found dead. A few were mentally unstable. They have been relocated to mental facilities. Two of the students were killed by others. Another was beaten, but the autopsy showed their death was by malnutrition. The culprit has still not been caught. School officials believe there are two. Two men infiltrated the school and the students barricaded themselves in the gymnasium. Principal Erwin Smith, as well as the Police Commander, Dot Pixis, both believe that these two men locked the students in while they were inside. A few students were not kept inside the gym. All claim that they had been outside of the room when it happened."_

Eren had been one of the ones who testified. Out of fear of Levi, he gave the reporter a bullshit story. He had shot the others a quick text, telling them to not tell the news what happened. Miraculously, all of them obeyed. Levi refused to go in front of the camera, therefore Isabel and Farlan didn't allow themselves to be interviewed either. Eren was furious at the people he'd helped.

_What if my friends had been in there?! What if they'd died?! I'm already a murderer! How would I go on if I'd caused Reiner to die? Marco? Armin? Mikasa?! _He let out a sob, burying his face into his pillow as he cried for the sixth time that day. Levi had gone too far. He had exploited Eren in the brunet's efforts to protect his friends, and turned him into a killer. He was responsible for three kids' deaths.

There was a click and the door swung open. Grisha held a key in his hands. It had been created years back, supposed to be able to open almost any lock. Eren opened one teary turquoise eye and glanced at him dully before hiding his face again. The man pulled Eren's desk chair over to the bed and sat in it.

"Eren, come downstairs," he tried coaxing his son. "Your mother made macaroni and cheese. Come on. You haven't eaten since last night."

"Go away."

"I'm your dad, you can't make me."

The tone it was said with made Eren chuckle a bit. It was rare to see Grisha's sense of humor. "You sound like a bratty kid."

"Takes one to know one," Grisha retorted. "Now come downstairs. That's an order from your father. It's not going to give off a good impression if a famous doctor's son is starving himself."

"Don't care."

"'Eren, Eren,' it's saying. 'You like macaroni and cheese, I'm right here, come eat me.'"

"What the hell?"

"Or perhaps that's your mother I hear, yelling at us both to get down there."

"...mom's telling us to eat her?"

Grisha started laughing. "I hope not. I don't think I could eat my wife. Now come on_. I_ might be dinner if I don't bring you as a peace offering."

Eren groaned and dragged himself out of bed. He threw a shirt on and followed his father down the stairs, dragging his feet. Mikasa was waiting in the hall. She trailed behind Eren quietly. They made their way to the dining table and sat down. Carla had put extra macaroni in Eren's bowl. He sighed and picked at it absently.

"Eren," Carla said into the silence.

"...yeah...?"

"Did you have anything to do with the incident at the school?"

Eren looked into her eyes. Her eyes weren't judging him or accusing him. They were soft and sympathetic, and had a sad motherly look to them. Eren weighed his options. He considered telling her. He wanted a shoulder to cry on. He wanted to hear his mother's comforting voice. He wanted her arms wrapped around him. But there was the risk of being caught by the authorities. Being sent to jail. Maybe the nuthouse. Eren couldn't have that.

"No, Mom," he answered dully.

Carla let out a slight 'tsk'. "I see. I'm glad. I was worried when I heard you crying-"

"Mom!"

"What?" Carla shrugged. "I worry about my babies. Even the ones I didn't bring into this world," she added, smiling at Mikasa. "What's the matter, honey?"

Eren took a moody bite from his dinner. "I knew one of the kids who died. I knew him really well." It wasn't a lie.

"Who?"

"Thomas Wagner..." Eren set his fork down.

"Was that the blond guy?"

Eren covered his mouth with his hands. He closed his eyes, nodding. He got up and headed to the stairs. "Excuse me," he muttered.

His stomach was churning. He felt like he was going to throw up the forkful of macaroni he'd just eaten. When he got to the top of the stairs, he realized there was no getting out of it. He hurried to the bathroom. There was a soothing hand on his back and another holding his hair back as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Carla sang to him softly, a lullaby he could not hear the words to, but the tune was familiar. He vaguely recalled younger days where he was sick in bed and his mother would sing it to him.

After a few moments of dry heaving (for there was nothing left to purge himself of), he wiped his mouth. Carla helped him to his room. He changed clothes and got into bed. His mother tucked the covers around him, smiling fondly. She combed her fingers through his hair.

"Sleep well, baby," she said quietly, kissing him on the forehead. "You have to go to school tomorrow." Eren groaned in response. "At least try, baby. If you don't feel well I can come pick you up. Just try for me, alright?"

Eren sighed. "Fine. Love you, Mom."

"Love you, Eren. Sweet dreams." Carla ran her fingers through his hair one last time and left quietly, turning out the light.

And for the first time in three days, Eren slept soundly.

When Eren arrived at the school the next day, he nearly dropped his things. Words were spray-painted on the side of the building, facing the busy street. A few kids, all freshmen, were staring at it. In neat cursive print were the words 'Ready, freshies?"

Eren swallowed nervously, Jean's words coming back to him. _After the Halloween dance, all hell breaks loose. _If he was right, then Eren had a good reason to be terrified. It was normal that his heart was racing wildly, right? Totally fine that he was shaking slightly and felt like he was going to pass out.

"Week-kneed already?" came a familiar voice. Levi was back in his usual leather, but he seemed to have let Hanji do his eyeliner again. The dark outline really brought out his silver eyes, Eren noted. The raven slung an arm around Eren's waist. "It's only the first day after the dance."

Eren shuddered and squirmed free of the grasp, passing it off as getting his things from Armin's backpack. "Jean said that it's awful after the dance."

"Jean?" Levi was quiet for a moment, but snapped his fingers a moment later. "Seabiscuit! I knew the name sounded familiar. Yeah, he would know. I made his life quite the living hell last year. Did it to his little boyfriend, too. Fucking faggot."

Eren felt anger boiling inside him. He was the only one allowed to insult Horseface like that, and how could anyone hurt Marco?! "You're a hypocrite."

"How so?"

"You kiss me all the damn time but you're going to make fun of them for being gay?!"

Levi chuckled. "There's a difference between being gay and being a fag." He smirked. "Besides, I'm asexual."

Eren blinked. The rage subsided to make room for confusion. Levi was asexual? Why had he kissed Eren so much, then? _Well, that could be passed off as just messing with me, _Eren reminded himself. _But then again, he still asked for a kiss that time. What would possess him to want a kiss? From me, of all people?_

"What about you, Eren?"

Eren stared at Levi. "What about me?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Bi? Gay? Straight?"

"Straight," Eren said quickly.

"Tch. I don't believe you. You can't ever control yourself when I kiss those sweet lips of yours." Levi turned and walked away as the words sunk in.

Mikasa slowly looked away from Levi, gaze burning into Eren's. "He's kissed you more than once?" she confirmed slowly.

Eren shrank under her stare. He knew there was no way he could lie to Mikasa. He just had to make himself say it. Easier said than done. However, his reaction seemed to tell his adopted sister everything. She cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"That shrimp is going to fucking pay."

* * *

><p>Levi stretched his arms in front of him. He let them fall back onto the cushion with a soft thud. He was laying in the seat of the booth, head in Isabel's lap and legs crossed. Isabel's fingers ran through his hair, playing with it absently. Hanji was babbling about things that didn't make sense to the ravenet. He closed his eyes and listened anyway.<p>

What he heard was an unexpected subject change.

"So, now that the dance has passed, the Purge can officially begin!"

Levi sat up abruptly, whipping his head around to Hanji. She stared back at him, smile fading a little in confusion. Levi felt a dark smile lift the corners of his mouth. "Thanks for reminding me, four-eyes. Time to show the slow ones who rules this hell."

"Don't get too into it, Satan," Hanji said, grinning ear to ear. "I'd hate to have a repeat of last year."

"You'd better not be referring to-"

"I'm not! Calm down, bruh!"

Levi facepalmed. Isabel patted his back sympathetically. "Stop talking. Now."

"blahblahblahblah-"

Levi threw a pack of plastic utensils at the junior. She giggled as they bounced off her forehead. Levi rolled his eyes and leaned back again so Isabel could resume playing with his hair. "Hmm. Who should be my first victim? Perhaps I'll do a pattern like every other year. Or maybe since they're expecting that, I'll go off on a rampage of sorts. Never pick on one person at a time. Always jump from person to person with no way of them finding out who I'm going after."

"Whatever you do, remember what we talked about," Isabel said quietly. Levi grumbled under his breath but nodded.

"Yeah. I know."

The bell rang and they each gathered their own things, heading off in separate directions. Levi paused for a moment before he joined the flow of people. As he walked, he stuck his foot out to the left. Someone let out a startled shriek. Then went the domino effect. Levi walked past the people who turned to look and help. A smirk grew on his face.

The Purge had begun.

* * *

><p>Armin shifted a little in his seat. Their teacherconductor was handing out sheet music to the second violins. He clutched his first violin sheet music tightly, heart racing. Had he made the cut? He didn't even know if he'd made first violin, let alone first chair.

He found himself grinning and bouncing in his seat a little when the teacher skipped over him. He let out a relieved sigh, which no one heard over the irritated mumbles of the people who got second violin. Everyone stood up and moved to the back of the room as the teacher puled out her seating chart. She started on the bass section, listing out section leaders and then showing all of them their seats.

"Section leader of the basses is Bertholdt! You stand right here." She showed the others their places while the nervous teenager made his way to his spot. The teacher moved to cellos. "Cello section leader is Annie." She went down the list. "Viola section leader is Marco. Violin two section leader is Mina. Violin one section leader-"

Armin bit his lip, gazing at the teacher hopefully.

"-Levi."

The blond's heart sank. Levi was good. Really good. He played like no other in the orchestra with a grace Armin could never compare to. Armin was very good, yes, but Levi was beyond him. He should have known they would choose Levi. However, the raven didn't move from his spot on the wall.

"Levi? Come on. Get in the first chair, everyone's waiting."

"I don't want first chair."

Everyone stared at him. Armin's eyes widened in disbelief. How could he refuse such an honor? Some kids _dreamed_ of getting first chair, let alone section leader spot and a solo! The blond locked eyes with the raven. He motioned for the older to go in the chair.

"Levi, you're holding the class up," the teacher said, irritated. "Take your seat or I'll send you to the office."

Still staring into Armin's eyes, Levi retorted, "I _said_ I don't want it. I'll take first chair, but solos? Not my thing." He glared at the teacher. "Give the spot to someone who actually wants it."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Tsk. Shame. You're our best player. Well, Armin, looks like you get the spot!"

Armin's eyes widened further. He turned to Levi, a question on his tongue, but Levi refused to look at him. The blond picked his violin case up and headed to the glorified chair. He sat down in it and set his music on the stand. Levi took the seat next to him and opened his soft case, taking his violin out and attaching the shoulder rest. Armin watched him get his bow out and give it a distasteful look. Levi tossed it into the nearby trashcan and caught Armin's attention.

"Oi. Let me use your rosin."

Armin jumped slightly at having been caught staring. He fumbled with the clasp on his hard case and opened it, hastily handing the upperclassman the new-ish rosin. Levi took it and gently applied it to his bow, whitening the horsehair. He handed it back to the blond soon after.

"Aren't you going to get your instrument out instead of staring at me all day?"

Armin blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah - um-" He put the rosin away and pulled his own instrument out, attaching the shoulder rest and getting his bow out. Armin placed it on the stand and stood.

He left his violin on his chair and walked over to the tuner, turning it on. Armin switched it to a D and turned up the volume before returning to his seat and tuning his instrument. The rest of the class followed suit. The teacher switched it to an A, then G, then E for the violin and bass, then C for cello and viola. Levi ran through his strings again and ran through slight adjustments with the fine tuners. They set their cases on the floor.

"Alright." The instructor took her place behind the stand. "Take out Variations." That was short for Variations on an Irish Tune, the piece they had done chair auditions with. "I know the second violins have to adjust to the new music, but the rest of you have no excuse to fall apart, so I'd better not get a sorry excuse for an orchestra, alright? I know you're all better than that!" Her pep talks were harsh, but effective. "We've got less than two months to practice this piece and two other pieces, so let's hop to it! Instruments up!"

Armin tucked his violin in the crook of his neck, chin on the rest. Levi did the same beside him, eyes on their shared stand. He glanced at the teacher when she did the count-off, holding his bow on the A-string at the from, preparing for a down-bow. The violins didn't get any time to prepare for it, as they started the song.

Levi went right into their entrance, confident and loud. Armin kept up with him well, and the second chairs behind them did alright for this still being a new piece. Third and fourth chair pretty much ate their dust. The violin ones held fourth-finger A while violin two played their piece. They were messy and jumbled, and Armin sighed as the instructor stopped them. Levi rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Fucking idiots. They've had a damn month to practice it."

Armin was surprised at the outburst. He stared at Levi. "Not everyone practices at home."

"I know. Not everyone can. But I sure as hell don't practice at home." Levi set his instrument on his case, seeing as the instructor was busy with the second violins. "Look at how far I am."

"Not all of them have been playing as long as you," Armin reminded him.

"Newsflash, blondie," Levi retorted, "I didn't play until I was a freshie myself. Besides, we have hardly any freshmen or sophomores this year.

"...you have a point there... still. You're a freaking genius."

"Do you practice?"

"Every damn day! How do you do it?!"

Levi shrugged. "I just kind of picked up on it." He picked his instrument back up and held it on his lap as the teacher finished up with the second violins. Armin followed suit, and they lifted their violins in unison.

Levi was certainly an interesting person, wasn't he? Usually he was mean and crude, not to mention violent. Now he was giving up the best spot in the orchestra to someone he knew and certainly didn't like. Armin planned on carefully evaluating his behavior. It could possibly lead to some even more interesting discoveries.

Armin decided to share this with his best friend, the one who was hanging out with the enemy constantly. After class he targeted the brunet on the way to their math class.

"Eren, Eren!" Eren turned to see Armin skidding to a halt. The blond cradled his instrument to his chest. "You'll never believe it," he panted.

"Well, spit it out already!"

"Levi was nice to me."

Eren blinked. He slowed his walk as they neared their classroom. "What do you mean by nice?"

Armin was grinning. "He gave me the spot of section leader. He _gave _it to me, Eren! _Section leader! _It's something most kids would _dream _of!"

"Levi likes to give up a lot of good things," Eren muttered.

Armin noticed the sudden change in his friend's behavior. "What is it?"

"Petra... explained some things to me last hour."

"Like what?"

_'Levi did a lot to me that still hurts sometimes. But I can't hate him. He did so much to keep me happy, despite what he had done before. I could never bring myself to hate him. No matter what, I still love him.'_

"It's not my place to share," Eren said quietly. "Now come on," he continued on a brighter note, "I'm need you to take your brilliant notes so I can copy them later!" He darted into the classroom. Armin ran after him.

"Eren!" he growled playfully. "You know better! Take your own notes!"

As Eren sat down, he decided he needed to talk to Levi about some things. Maybe today, he would finally break down one of his walls. Perhaps Levi would let him pass the first boundary. But of course, that was definitely too much to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this chapter has hardly any plot. It was originally going to be a lot of plot, but I realized how long it was getting and by the time I actually worked plot in it would be ridiculously long. So yeah. Sorry about the boring chapter. Hope you guys still liked it somewhat. I promise, next chapter will be better! Read and review, favorite, follow, etc., etc. Ja ne~!<strong>

**Weird orchestra explanations:**

Fourth-finger G/D/A/E is when you use your pinkie to play the equivalent of the next string.

The violin strings from lowest to highest are G, D, A, E. Basses are the same. Cello and viola have C, G, D, A.

Rosin is made with tree resin and is applied to bows to basically make them give off better sound.

Violins are split into two sections: one and two. Simple. They play different parts to a song. The section leader of violin one will usually have some sort of solo in a song.

Violinists usually have a stand partner in an orchestra. Basically they share stands.

When auditioning, all of the violins audition for violin one. If they don't get it, they are given new music, which is violin two. Also, just because they are violin two doesn't mean they are bad players. If you push all the bad players onto one part, that one part won't sound good. Often the instructor will put some of their best players in violin two. Violin two is just as important.

Up-bow, down-bow, they're exactly what they sound like.

On a bow there it the tip (top), hair (the part you put on the strings), stick (the basic piece that holds it together), the frog (the place where you hold it), and the screw (tightens the horsehair, connected to the frog).

Fortissimo is very loud. Forte is loud. Mezzo forte is medium loud. Mezzo piano is medium soft. Piano is soft. Pianissimo is very soft. In letters, these are FF, F, MF, MP, P, PP.

Any other questions? Don't be afraid to PM me!

**Translations:**

_Isabel was singing a French lullaby, known as Berceuse (Bonne nuit, mon ange). This translates to Lullaby (Goodnight, my angel). The English lyrics go as such:_

"Goodnight, my angel  
>Time to close your eyes<br>And save these questions for another day  
>I think I know what you've been asking me<br>I think you know what I've been trying to say  
>I promised I would never leave you<br>And you should always know  
>Wherever you may go<br>No matter where you are  
>I never will be far away"<p>

There is more to the song, however it is fairly long, so I decided against using all of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back. Again. Here I am. Better be happy. Jk XD you're prolly mad cuz I took so long to update and I'm so very sorry like oh my god I didn't mean to take this long ;-;**

**To midnightstardust and cornbreadkent. Both of your reviews made me feel so happy and fluffy on the inside. I need to go punch a wall. Pardon me for a moment~**

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T FUCKING OWN IT. I'll tell you when I do, so until then, assume that I don't.**

* * *

><p>Levi stood outside the building. It was white stone. Red letters on the front read 'Stonehess Psychotherapy.' Large and intimidating, it loomed over the short raven. He shuddered. Shifting his black backpack, he forced himself to step inside.<p>

The waiting room was white and chairs lined two walls. Levi glanced at the clock and couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed that he was five minutes early. He walked up to the receptionist who was chatting on the phone.

"Yeah, I know!" The short-haired blonde threw her free hand up into the air. "Who says that? I was flattered, yeah, and god was he hot, but I had to reject the poor guy. I already have you." Her voice transitioned to a low murmur. "I have you, sweetheart. I love you too much to-"

Levi cleared his throat awkwardly. The blonde looked up and blushed faintly. She held up a finger apologetically and spoke into the receiver. "Sorry, baby, I have to go, we've got a patient. Yeah. Love you too. Bye." She hung up and turned to Levi, cheeks red. "Sorry about that. I kind of wasn't paying attention..." She snapped into office mode. "Name and doctor?"

Levi shrugged, unsure of how to react to what he'd overheard. "Uh. Yeah. Rivaille Ackerman, here for an appointment with Dr. Grisha Jaeger."

The blonde woman tapped away on her keyboard and nodded. "Weren't you just in school? It's unusual for parents to schedule their kids' appointments so early on weekdays."

"I scheduled it myself."

The blonde went darker, feeling bad, but Levi didn't notice. She kept her voice cool. "Ah. I see. Still, why so early? School ended fifteen minutes ago."

"I wanted to get here on the way home," Levi responded. "I hope it's no problem to you, -?"

"Nanaba."

"I hope it's not a problem for you, Nanaba."

She shrugged. "Not at all. Down the hall, room twelve. It's on your right."

Levi nodded and left wordlessly. His footsteps echoed through the hall, heels hitting tile with a soft click that was magnified by the empty space. Everything was white. Unnaturally white. It reminded Levi of the asylum, and he drew his jacket around himself, suddenly feeling cold. After what seemed like ages - although it was only about twenty seconds - he reached room twelve.

The door was wide open, revealing a room that contrasted sharply to the hall. It was painted in pastel reds and blues and oranges. Comfy looking furniture was scattered about the room, giving it a comfortable feel. A man with long dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail sat at the desk. Glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. He looked up and smiled as Levi entered.

"Hello. I assume you're Rivaille. I'm Dr. Jaeger. You can keep the door open if you'd like, or close it if that's better. I'm all for what makes you comfortable. We're not venturing far out of your comfort zone today."

Levi closed the door hesitantly. The man's name rang a bell. The therapist gestured for him to sit on the couch, and Levi did so rather awkwardly. The doctor held a clipboard in his hands and was looking through paperwork.

"So this isn't the first time you've been in therapy, then?" He gave a chuckle. "Damn, you've been through it all. More than what a therapist like me can help you with - if that's what you're here for. I can deal with some high-level stuff but nothing too serious. However, that's why you're here for your first session. We're testing the waters." He smiled and held out his hand. "Call me Grisha. What would you like me to call you?"

Levi ignored the hand, looking away. "Levi. Just... Levi."

"Not Rivaille?"

"Putain de vieil homme," Levi spat. "That name isn't for you to use."

Grisha put his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. I get it. Sorry." He smiled. "So, today, we're going to see what you think about your problems. Most patients think they don't have any problems. That is the first step - realizing your problems and wanting help. So, Levi, what are your problems?"

Levi rested his chin on his hand. "Probably the worst one is schizoaffective disorder. That consists of horrible schizophrenia and the obvious bipolarity. I've also been diagnosed with PTSD, which makes sense." Grisha's eyes were widened a bit as Levi continued. "I've got social anxiety sometimes and I'm most definitely antisocial. I have a hard time keeping relationships as well. I also went through a lot of drugs around the age of fifteen, and I had substance-induced psychotic disorder, though thankfully that passed. It made things harder than they already are. "

"It _passed."_

"Through the help of the asylum, yes. Fucking asshole sent me there."

"Your parents?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "You would know. My father's the big man. Your boss."

Grisha nodded. "I see. I knew your name was familiar. However, it doesn't matter what I think of your father or what I've heard about you. You are my client. I am sworn to do everything in my power to help you. Levi, do you think I can help you?"

Levi looked at him. "I don't know. Can you?"

Grisha smiled, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know. I helped my son. He has pretty bad PTSD sometimes. When he was little, he and his adopted sister nearly died at the hands of human traffickers."

Levi didn't respond.

"He also got into depression when we had some financial troubles. Cutting, burning. A lot of things."

Levi tried to tune him out.

"He also has been a pyromaniac since a young age."

_'"You don't smoke, so why do you have a lighter?"_

_Eren avoided his gaze and looked around the room.'_

"He is ultimately the reason our old house burned down."

Levi snapped his head toward the older man, glaring. "What the fuck is your point?!"

"I helped it all," Grisha responded calmly. "His last episode was months ago. They're spaced out quite far. He keeps his lighters, but he has learned to keep his urges at bay. You go to school with him. Eren Jaeger. He's such a happy kid, isn't he? He still has occasional bouts of depression, but he gets through them. He's a strong boy."

Levi scoffed. "His problems are nothing. He hasn't got a past like mine, nor is he anywhere near my level of fucked up. You can't help me. Not in the ways that matter. I know how this works. I'll make a little progress and feel good about it, but the moment I leave I'll be thrown into a fucked up world with overwhelming depression and violent situations. Therapy does nothing to help me."

"Have more confidence, Levi," Grisha said. "Accept my help. Accept that you need it."

"I need help," Levi spat, "but not yours." He got up quickly and grabbed his bag, walking to the door. Grisha 's voice stopped him for a moment.

"I expect to see you at four thirty next Wednesday. Also, try to treat my son a little nicer. He's a good kid. He's trying really hard to help you. If you won't accept my help, at least try him. He's your age. He can relate to you better than I can."

Levi slammed the door behind him. He practically ran down the hall, rushing past Nanaba on the way to the room. She started to say something but he didn't stick around to listen. He threw the glass doors open and rushed off the property, heading in the direction of home.

He pulled his phone out of his backpack, along with a recently bought set of headphones. He flipped through the playlist he'd recently set up for himself and found a good one. He tapped on the song name: Knives and Pens. It was by a band he hadn't listened to in a while, Black Veil Brides.

"Long at last, we can sin and fight

I've lost all faith in this blurring light"

Levi hummed along, knowing he still knew it perfectly. "One final fight, for this tonight. With knives and pens, we may uprise..." The words rolled off his tongue, and he surprised himself at the perfect creamy tone he had.

"Lay your hearts down, the end's in sight

Conscious begs for you to do what's right"

Naturally he fell silent during the screaming. He could never get to sounding like that. The chorus repeated, but extended further.

"One final fight for this tonight

With knives and pens, we may uprise

I can't go on without your love

You lost, you never held on..."

He abruptly changed the song, swearing under his breath. He couldn't find a song that he wanted to listen to. Instead he gave up and shoved the headphones back into his pocket. He flipped through his contact list. Now there were a few more.

_Brat_

_Bushybrows_

_Dickface_

_Farlan_

_Four-Eyes  
><em>

_Home_

_Isabel_

_Mike_

_Petra_

Levi clicked on Eren's name. He tapped the text icon and typed in a quick message. He clicked send and went to lean against a building, but stopped when he realized what neighborhood he'd wandered into.

Mold and other unidentifiable disgusting things grew on the brick buildings. The sidewalks were cracked and everything was in disrepair. Unpleasant smells drifted into his nose, making his eyes water. Blood, sex, drugs, smoke, alcohol, and death. Death was the most prominent one. This was the area of the city the government ignored. This was a place Levi knew well.

He wandered down the street, hands in his back pockets. His right hand closed securely around his pocket knife, taking comfort in its presence. He hadn't originally planned on leaving the house with it, but then remembered that he had to get through this neighborhood to get home from the clinic. Levi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and checked to see the text.

_(Sent at 3:57 PM)_

_Since when was your old man a therapist?_

_(Sent at 3:59 PM)_

_Brat: Wut_

Levi 'tch'ed and replied.

_I was just at the therapist. He was there. I thought he was a surgeon... at least that was what I heard._

_Brat: o hes a little bit of evrything. he goes wher hes needed. being top dr of the bizness means he gets worked 2 the bone, but it pays him _

Levi rolled his eyes, stuffing his phone in his pocket. Fucking brat, he refused to use grammar. No matter how many glares, warnings, or threats, the kid would just smile with sarcastic sweetness or stick his tongue out. It infuriated Levi to no end. Since when had Eren been able to detect his empty threats?

Since when had Levi's threats become empty?

The raven shook his head to clear it. He knew better than to let his mind wander while in this part of town. Seeing the run-down neighborhood in all its glory made him wish he'd brought disinfectant and a pistol. _Perhaps I should look into that again. _

There was a familiar metallic click. Levi heard breathing behind him and footsteps coming in from all directions. Something was pushed into the back of his head. He swore quietly as a few of the people included in the ambush came into view. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets, ready to grab the knife just in case. He glared at the closest boy. He couldn't have been older than fifteen.

"You. Tell me. What the fuck do you and your little playmates want?"

The barrel of the gun pressed harder into his skull, and he gritted his teeth. The situation was very familiar. It brought on a horrible sense of deja vu. The person behind him spoke, and he was surprised to hear a girl's voice. This sent chills down his spine, the alarms in his head going off. Metaphorical flashing lights and an equally metaphorical wailing siren told him he was in serious shit.

"We want all of your belongings," the girl responded coolly. "You made a mistake in walking into our territory while we have been starving and cold for weeks. I can tell by your phone, clothes, and your general appearance that you are wealthy. However, I recognize that you may be dangerous. Just look at how your stance screams of a skilled fighter, how your beautiful eyes promise slow torture. There is safety in numbers. You may kill some of us but we have the advantage. Come with us, quietly now, and we will not hurt you. Now remove your jacket and show us you have no weapons."

Levi let his eyes droop as he slipped his jacket off, memories and hard-learned lessons coming back to him. He forced himself to quiet his breathing. He listened to the footsteps of the gang. There were nine or ten people behind him, including the girl. He could see six in front of him. His heart raced wildly, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"I am surprised you snuck up on me, Raven, of all people," he replied. The girl's breath hitched slightly, but if anything her grip on the gun tightened. This was a natural response to the name he was known as back in the day. "I must be getting a little rusty. However, you've no doubt heard of me. I will allow you the chance to let me go and walk away..."

The girl let out a bitter laugh. "So nice to meet you, Raven. I wish we could have met on better terms. I was always told great stories of your brilliance, especially by Madame Ilse-" She stopped suddenly and scoffed. Levi tried not to wince at the fact that she was working under his former boss. "But then I heard you had abandoned the streets to go live luxuriously. Coward."

Levi sighed heavily. He ducked down and grabbed the girl's hand, disarming her and snatching the gun. It was obviously stolen, there was no way she could get a damn Sig when she lived on the streets. He flipped his knife open and held it in a reverse-grip in his left hand. The gun was trained on the female, the obvious leader.

Her once bright white hair hung greasy and dirty around her face and down her back. Red eyes glared up at him from the concrete ground. She shook her hair out of her face and massaged her wrist. She gave him a dark smile. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Levi growled, trapped. Fifteen different people charged him. There was no easy escape, and the girl knew it. He swung his right arm around, bashing someone's skull with the gun's handle. His left hand swung at another person, stabbing them in the gut and kicking them out of the way. He pulled the gun's trigger, hoping to clear another spot.

There was a dull click and then nothing.

"Fuck!" Levi pistol whipped a woman and ducked past someone trying to punch him. He landed hard on his left foot and felt pain shoot up the leg, but he ignored it in favor of retreating further unharmed. He stuffed the empty gun into the hem of his jeans and ran, knife at the ready just in case. He only hoped that none of them came after him.

They didn't have to. There was a loud bang and fire erupted in his right shoulder. He barely registered the pain. If he thought about it, he would go down. He kept a tight grip on the weapon in his left hand. His right arm hung loosely, numb. Levi kept running. Now that he knew they had a gun, he needed to make himself a harder target to hit. He rounded a corner into an alleyway. He vaguely recognized where he was.

Twists and turns led him into another street. He knew where he was now. All he had to do was get to the bridge and he would be okay. Thankfully, none of the gang members had chased him. He slowed, realizing how tired he was. It had been too long since he'd run such a long distance. He walked along the pedestrian sidewalk on the bridge. Cars whizzed past, drivers paying no attention to his bloody shoulder or the limp in his step.

"Fucking people," he muttered darkly to himself. "Disgusting pigs, not even stopping to help someone losing profuse amounts of blood and who can barely walk. Selfish, stupid, disgusting people..."

He made it to the other side of the bridge. His house was only a few blocks down. He could see it from where he stood. It was so close, but his breathing was labored, steps uneven. The few blocks looked like a few miles. He crossed the street before he was incapable of it. He was very aware of the blood trail he was leaving behind. _Disgusting. _

Red drops splattered on the pavement as he dragged himself towards home. He was getting light headed. He was only a few houses away. There was that crazy old cat woman's house, then the brat's, and then Levi's own. He was so close. He tried to quicken his pace, but wound up stumbling and falling over. The cement was cold and his shoulder ached. He was conscious of the fact that his face was in contact with the ground, and it was disgusting. However, he couldn't bring himself to get up. It was so nice to finally lay down. He was exhausted.

_Yeah. Maybe I'll just... get a little shut eye... then I'll go home, for sure..._

* * *

><p>Eren opened the front door. "Tomato soup and tuna, right?" he called as a last confirmation to his mother.<p>

"Yes, is it that hard to remember?!" Carla was getting irritated.

"Just making sure," Eren responded. "I'll be back in a bit! Love you!"

"Love you, watch for cars and stuff!"

"I will!"

Eren stepped outside into the freezing cold. He shut the door behind him. It was times like these where he wished he could hurry up and get his permit. He wrapped his arms around himself, walking in the direction of the local dollar store. His mother was sending him to get a few ingredients, as was the usual. He usually allowed his mind to wander at times like these.

Usually.

As he turned onto the sidewalk, he immediately spotted a huddled figure about 50 meters away. He let out a startled gasp and hurried down the sidewalk. They were dressed in dark clothing. The person - Eren could now tell it was male - was lying face down in a red puddle. The right arm of his white dress shirt was stained red. He wasn't wearing a jacket or anything. Eren skidded to a halt and went to check his pulse. The man's eyes were still open, but drooping dangerously low. That was when he realized who it was.

"Levi!" Eren breathed. Silver eyes were dulled grey, and he showed no sign of having heard Eren. The ocean-eyed teen was happy to find a faint pulse and ragged breathing. He inspected the shoulder wound, hand flying to his mouth. There was no exit wound to the bullet hole, meaning the bullet was trapped inside his shoulder. "Oh my God," Eren whispered. "Levi, what happened?!"

Levi opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, but his brow was furrowed. _He must have hit his head on the ground, _Eren thought. _He's in a state of confusion. Probably has muddled thoughts. _He carefully rolled the teen onto his back. "Can you walk?" he asked gently.

Levi looked at him, eyes hazy. After a moment he shook his head slowly. "Heel," was all he managed to say. Eren nodded, pretending he knew what that meant. He slid his hands under the raven's knees and back, gently lifting him up and cradling him against his chest. Levi grunted something incomprehensible in protest.

Eren hurried back to his house, kicking the door since he couldn't knock. Carla answered it, home phone in one hand, spatula in the other, looking mad at the ruckus. Her expression melted into a horrified one as she saw the bloody mess in Eren's arms. She quickly started dialing on the home phone. Levi had other ideas.

"No," he growled, cracking an eye open to glare at her. "No medics." He lifted his uninjured hand and massaged his head. "Your husband. Get him."

"But-"

"He's home."

Carla looked taken aback that he knew, but she called for her husband nonetheless, using what he called her bad news voice. It was ironic. Usually when he said bad news, it was of the nagging wife kind. "Grisha! Get in here! Now!"

There was a loud thud from the basement and the sound of someone scrambling up the stairs. Grisha opened up the basement door and poked his head out hesitantly. "Yes, dear?" He looked past his wife and his eyes widened. "Oh-" He went back into his work room and came back with a briefcase. He gestured for Eren to bring Levi to the couch.

Mikasa came down the stairs, alerted by the ruckus. "What's going on down here? I could hear Dad running up the basement stairs, is he in trouble?" She looked around the corner and froze at the sight.

Grisha looked up at his wife, who was wringing her hands nervously. "Carla. Go back to making dinner. What ever you hear, ignore it to the best of your abilities, alright?"

Carla nodded, worry written across her face as she hurried into the kitchen. Eren stood behind the couch out of his father's way. "What should I do?"

"Stay here. I need someone ready to help with anything." Eren nodded in response. Grisha opened his briefcase and got to work.

The surgeon pulled on a pair of nitrile gloves, examining the wound. He let out a low whistle upon discovering how bad the gunshot wound was. "What the hell caused this? You're out of my office for half an hour and you come to me in critical condition!"

Levi did his best to not jerk away when Grisha began softly poking at the wound. "It's only a shoulder hit. It's not that bad..."

"You would have died of blood loss if Eren hadn't found you," the man scolded. He swore quietly under his breath. "I'm going to have to dig that bullet out before anything. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital where they have anesthetic?"

Levi gave him a feeble glare. "I've had worse." Through his hazy vision, he saw Grisha pull out a few metal instruments to work with.

"Eren, hold his hand. Levi, try not to crush his fingers."

The scream that ripped from Levi's throat the moment Eren complied was enough to make Carla drop the pot of boiling water she had been carrying.

* * *

><p><strong>It may not seem as such but everything here is relevant to the plot. I swear on my life. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! As per usual, read, review, favorite, follow, and maybe PM? Ja ne~!<strong>

**Disorders:**

**PTSD:** Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is a type of anxiety disorder. It can occur after you have gone through an extreme emotional trauma that involved the threat of injury or death.

**Schizoaffective Disorder:** People with this illness have symptoms of both schizophrenia and a mood disorder, such as depression or bipolar disorder.

**Schizophrenia:** People with the disorder may hear voices other people don't hear. They may believe other people are reading their minds, controlling their thoughts, or plotting to harm them. This can terrify people with the illness and make them withdrawn or extremely agitated. People with schizophrenia may not make sense when they talk. They may sit for hours without moving or talking. Sometimes people with schizophrenia seem perfectly fine until they talk about what they are really thinking.

**Bipolar Disorder:** With bipolar disorder, people experience episodes of depression and episodes of mania. An episode of depression in bipolar disorder is the same as other types of depression. Mania is an unusually high mood for the person. People may feel like their thoughts are racing and may feel hyperactive. They may feel unrealistically confident, happy, or very powerful. Many people don't sleep much when they experience mania. They may act without thinking and do risky things they wouldn't normally do.

**Substance-induced Psychotic Disorder:** This condition is caused by the use of or withdrawal from some substances, such as hallucinogens and crack cocaine, that may cause hallucinations, delusions, or confused speech.

**Pyromania: **Pyromania is an impulse control disorder in which individuals repeatedly fail to resist impulses to deliberately start fires, in order to relieve tension or for instant gratification.

**Translations:**

_"Putain de vieil homme." = _"Fucking old man."


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again! Christmas is coming closer, but before that, how about a Thanksgiving chapter?**

**I OWN NOTHING NOT ONE FUCKING BIT OF IT FUCKING HELL UGH**

* * *

><p>"Eren?" Carla knocked on her son's bedroom door softly. "Eren honey, dinner's ready. Are you going to eat?"<p>

Eren glanced at the door, then back on the sleeping teen on his bed. "Can you bring it up here? I don't..." He trailed off, growing a bit pink, glad that no one saw it.

"Really, honey, he's not going to drop dead while you're downstairs for ten minutes."

"No, but I want to be here in case he wakes up," Eren responded. It was only part of the reason. "Please, mom?"

Carla sighed. "Fine. If he wakes up, tell him he'd better eat too."

"Of course!" After seeing just how thin Levi was, Eren planned on making him eat as much as he could. He heard his mother's footsteps fade and go downstairs. He sighed, gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

Eren brushed aside Levi's fringe to get a better look at his face. His mouth was open slightly, eyebrows faintly knitted together. _He has such a troubled look, even when he sleeps... _Eren looked him over. Levi's shirt could not be salvaged. Carla had thrown it out, claiming they would just replace it later. His shoulder was wrapped as well as his upper arm and chest - Grisha had been frustrated at how he had to wrap it, wasting so much bandaging. His foot was in a cast. That one, Grisha had to go get help for. Levi had been unconscious at the time. He still was.

Carla came back with a bowl of mac and cheese. Eren accepted it and she joined him by the bed, watching Levi closely.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

Eren spluttered, nearly choking on his food. "What?!"

Carla smiled. "Just look at him. He's so handsome when he's awake, but while he's sleeping, he's like a child. It's cute."

"I-I guess so..."

"I mean, just look at him, all curled up like a cat."

"Mom."

"And I bet if you poke him-"

"Mom!"

Carla pressed a finger to Levi's cheek. He furrowed his eyebrows and curled up tighter. Carla nearly squealed.

"I tell you, you've caught a keeper," Carla continued. Eren went pink.

"MOM!"

She merely laughed and left the room. Eren ran his hand down his face, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He sat on the edge of the bed again and looked down at Levi. Now that he got a closer look, maybe Carla was right. It was kind of-

"Cute, huh?"

Eren yelped and fell off the bed, barely saving the macaroni and cheese. Levi sat up slowly, wincing. Eren glared up at him from his spot on the floor.

"You were awake the whole time!"

Levi shrugged his uninjured shoulder. "Not the whole time. I woke up about the time you touched my face. Seriously, kid, have you no fucking concept of personal space?"

"Sorry," Eren muttered. "Are you feeling alright?"

"That's another thing," Levi growled. "Why am I here? _How _am I here?! I don't even remember passing out-"

"Wait," Eren interrupted. "You don't remember anything? You woke up when I found you. You talked to my parents, and if you weren't fully conscious before Dad started his work then you sure as hell were when he got the bullet out. I had no idea my hand could bend that way."

Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I was?" Suddenly his eyes widened. _"Oh mon Dieu. _I didn't think I hit my head that hard. The blood loss must have been bad for me to drop like that-" Levi shook his head slowly. He rubbed his face, clearly thinking hard.

"What?"

Levi glared harshly at him. "None of your damn business. I need to get home. Now."

Eren could see the frustration and anger in his eyes clear as day. However, there was something else he had never witnessed from Levi, and that was fear. It shocked Eren to see it. _What is he afraid of?_ He stood up and grabbed the bowl of mac and cheese.

"I don't know that you can leave yet. I'll go ask Dad, I'll be right back." Eren closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs. When he got downstairs he breathed a sigh of relief. He put the bowl on the kitchen counter and headed to the basement. The door was open and he could hear Grisha tinkering with things downstairs. "Dad!"

"Just a moment!" Eren waited for a bit and Grisha came up the stairs a minute later, peeling gloves off of his hands. "What is it?"

"Levi wants to go home already," Eren informed him. "He's fully conscious and scary as ever. Please don't tell me I have to keep him while he's deadly like that..."

Grisha gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, kiddo. He's in no condition to go anywhere."

Eren groaned. "Thanks anyway..."

He went back upstairs and down the hall to his room. Bracing himself, he pushed the door open. He was met with a shocking sight. The raven was nowhere to be seen, and the window was wide open. Cold wind had the curtains fluttering in the breeze. On his pillow was a note written in neat cursive. Eren picked it up and read it.

_Thanks._

* * *

><p>Levi growled and pounded his fist against the door for the third time. If there was ever a time he would curse Astrid's lacking hearing abilities, it was that moment. He had the urge to tap his foot but seeing how one was wrapped in a cast - which was a pain in the ass to walk in - he was unable to do so. The door opened in front of him and Astrid peeked through the crack.<p>

"Oh, Rivaille!" Astrid gasped and pulled him inside, careful of his injuries. "Farlan and Isabel went looking for you! Where have you been?!" She looked him over.

"That's not important," Levi responded, limping his way into the kitchen to prepare himself some tea. God knows he needed it. "Astrid, it's Ilse. Ilse's after me."

Astrid covered her face, sighing shakily. "Are you sure it's her?"

"I'm sure. She's the reason I wound up like this." Levi set the kettle on the stove and waited for it to heat up.

_"C'est pas bon," _she murmured. "No good at all."

"You're telling me," Levi snorted. They stood in silence for a while, each deep in thought. The kettle's screams woke them up and Levi poured the water in a cup and dropped a tea bag in it, letting it steep. He looked at his caretaker, desperation clear in his sagging demeanor. "What do we do, Astrid?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know, Rivaille. I'll talk to your father."

Levi growled, but hugged her back. "That asshole isn't my father, for one. Two, he won't help anything."

"Now, now, don't talk about Kenny like that." Astrid gave him a stern look. "He's got influence and resources. He took you three in when you needed it."

"He also basically forced us into the care of a helpless old woman and completely ignores us."

"He provides us with food and pays for everything."

"He's a asshole who neglects us."

"He's the most influential man in the city," Astrid insisted. "While he may be a complete and total ass-" Levi snorted at hearing that from her "-you can't deny that he knows how to get things done."

"Yeah, but so does Ilse. And who's to say he'll help? I can handle my own problems, as far as he's concerned. While I could very well use assistance, I'm not accepting it from people I'm willing to lose. You, Isabel, Farlan, my little circle of friends - I don't want any of you involved."

Astrid sighed. "I can only wish this all blows over and she ever bothers you again."

Levi pulled away and threw the tea bag away, sipping his tea. He took comfort in the familiar feeling of hot liquid sliding down his throat. "Yeah, you definitely can only wish. It would be great if she waited until I healed properly, though."

"I hope she waits until Thanksgiving," Astrid joked, "because you always have to help me. She can wait for two and a half weeks."

"Whichever one comes first," Levi replied, a faint smile on his face.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. There were two missed calls from Isabel. He sent both her and Farlan a text saying he was home and was about to put the phone away when it buzzed. He was surprised to see 'Brat' on the screen, calling. He debated ignoring it but answered anyways.

"What?"

_"Levi!" _Eren sounded furious. _"What the hell! Jumping out the window?! Really?! First off, how fucking cliche is that?!"_

"I had to leave," Levi said simply.

_"You could have waited!"_

"Not for as long as you would have kept me with these injuries."

_"And that's another thing!" _Wow, Levi had never heard him sound so upset and angry. _"You could have seriously hurt yourself! I don't care HOW __much experience or skill you have, you don't just fucking jump out windows with a BROKEN HEEL__!"_

"You do if you're me." Levi took a sip of his tea. "Besides, why are you so worried about an asshole like me? You could have left me for dead. It would have improved your life greatly."

_"And destroyed many others."_

Levi did a double take, glad Eren couldn't see him. "...what?"

_"I know it's not my place to care," _Eren continued quietly, _"but I can't help but worry. You don't even care. What do you think would happen to Hanji or Petra if you died? Have you ever thought about how heartbroken they would be? What about Farlan? Isabel? That sweet Astrid I always hear about? You're telling me none of them would care? No one would cry over you?"_

Levi fell silent. He had to gather his composure before he threw the phone. Eren was right. It was infuriating. "What gives you the impression I care?"

_"Well, maybe you don't care about me. Or Hanji. Petra, even. But the way you are with Isabel, the way you talk to her, the way you look at her, I know you couldn't love her more, and I mean that positively. I don't know everything; Petra wouldn't tell me much. But I know that you would never leave Isabel alone."_

"You're right," Levi growled. "I wouldn't. But Farlan is here; Astrid is here; everyone is still here. What's to stop me from going back to the streets? Self-harming? Joining a gang? Offing myself?"

_"Nothing, Levi, nothing. That's what scares me."_

Levi took a long drink of his tea. It was cold. He dumped it in the sink, disgusted. "What can _you _do about it?"

_"Please, Levi. Let me help you."_

Levi threw the phone across the room.

* * *

><p>"Eren, the potatoes are burning!"<p>

Carla's frantic voice cut into his mind's wandering. He looked down at the pot of potatoes and found that the water had nearly completely evaporated, and potatoes were sticking to the bottom. He yelped and poured more water into it, barely saving the food. Carla flicked him on the forehead.

"What has gotten into you?!" Carla demanded, opening the oven and checking on the turkey. "You've been scatterbrained all day! I can't have you cooking Thanksgiving dinner like this!"

"Sorry," Eren apologized. "Do you want me to start mashing potatoes?"

"Yeah, put the boiling ones in the crock pot with some carrots. The masher should be in the drawer, peel the potatoes first this time."

Eren went red. "That was four years ago! Give me a break!"

"Never!"

Eren transferred the pot of potatoes to the crock pot and put the cut carrots from the cutting board in with it. He got out a peeler and a bunch of potatoes and stood over the trashcan so when he peeled them he wouldn't have to clean them up later. Carla went to work on her sweet potato crunch. The doorbell rang and Mikasa hurried out of the kitchen to answer it. Armin's voice traveled through the house.

"Sorry I'm a little late, mom! The store was a bit clogged up, but I managed to get the stuff you needed." Armin had always called Carla "mom". His own parents had died when he was very young, both in the military. He lived with his grandfather. Carla had insisted he stop calling her "Mrs. Jaeger" or "Carla", so he settled on "mom." She was the closest thing he'd had to one since he was three. Carla had been ecstatic at the title.

"Thanks, sweetie! Get the green beans and open them, put them in that pot. Eren, stop what you're doing and cut up a few potatoes. Mikasa, is that crust done yet?"

"Almost!" Mikasa went back to the graham cracker mixture and continued to press it into the bottom and sides of the dish.

Eren moved aside as Armin hunted for the can opener. "You said you invited the neighbors too, right?" Armin asked Carla.

"Yeah, Astrid said they'll be over around seven," the housewife replied, cutting pecans. Eren nearly cut himself as he did a double take.

"What? When was this decided?!"

"Honey, I told you three times, and I even mentioned it this morning!"

"I don't remember!"

"You've been scatterbrained all week," Carla snapped. "It's not my fault. If you're going to pout, go to your room." Eren huffed and dumped the chopped potatoes into a new pot of water. Armin followed with the green beans. Carla looked over. "The bacon bits go next."

"On it," Armin replied, going through the groceries he'd brought over.

Eren peeled potatoes rapidly with the freshly sharpened peeler, mind working on overdrive. The main thing going through his head was just one word._Shit shit shit shit shit. Shit. Shit! _He started cutting the potatoes. _Levi's coming over?! Why?! Why would he even agree?! Why would Mikasa let him over?! How could I have missed Mom telling me?! Stupid, stupid, stupid-_

The doorbell rang again. "I wonder who that could be?" Carla murmured as things in the kitchen faltered. "We're not expecting anyone else for a while. Maybe Grisha got home early?"Armin went to answer it.

"Oh, Levi!" Armin sounded shocked. "And you two - wait, let me guess - Isabel and Farlan? You're early. Like, really early."

"We came over to help!" Eren recognized Isabel's excited chatter. "Big brother tried to stay home, but Astrid told him he needed to get out of the house."

"Ah, well, what can you do?" Armin joked feebly, voice strained. Eren heard them come into the kitchen and turned to watch. "Mom, is there anything Isabel can help with? She's bouncing off the walls here."

Carla hummed, stirring a mixture of sweet potatoes and pecans. "Why don't you teach her how we make pumpkin pie?"

Armin nodded and went back to the groceries to retrieve a few cans of pumpkin. Isabel was literally bouncing in her seat as Armin instructed her on what to do. Eren continued to watch them until a sudden stab of pain made itself known on his thumb. He yelped and dropped the potato and peeler. The potato fell into the trash, but Eren ignored it in favor of staring at his hand.

The knife had sliced into the skin on his finger at an angle. It was gaping open, revealing bloody flesh. Blood dripped down his hand and onto the floor. It took a moment for Eren to register the injury, but the pain kicked in and tears welled up in his eyes. He did his best to not cry as he pressed the flesh back together, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. It hurt like hell.

The room fell silent as everyone realized just what had happened. His mother was hurriedly wiping her hands on a towel. Armin dropped the can opener and stared in shock. Mikasa rushed to the sink to wash her hands so she could help. Isabel covered her mouth. Before either of the household's women could act, Levi entered the kitchen.

"What the fuck has you all so qui-" He stopped upon seeing what was happening. Carla was inspecting it with fumbling fingers. Eren refused to let her see it, too set on stopping the bleeding. Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Will all of you calm down? Blondie, take Isabel out of here. Blood is a trigger for her. Mrs. Jaeger, you're in no condition to be doing this. Go get me a clean towel to keep the blood from getting everywhere." He turned and gave Mikasa a challenging glare. "You. We need a cloth with warm, soapy water."

Mikasa glared back at him, but, recognizing that it was no time to argue, immediately complied. Levi picked Eren up with slight difficulty from his healing shoulder and moved him to the couch. Farlan scooted over to make room. Eren had his eyes closed tightly. Carla hurried over with a towel. Armin took Isabel outside. Mikasa joined them with the wet soapy towel.

"Farlan, call 9-1-1. He's going to need stitches. Carla, go get some antibiotic ointment. Mikasa, come here, help me position him."

Eren wound up curled up on one end of the couch with his head in Mikasa's lap and his arm outstretched with the injured hand resting on Levi's legs, the clean towel underneath it. Mikasa was running her fingers through his hair with one hand. Her other hand was restraining his outstretched arm to prevent jerking. Levi grabbed the soapy towel with one hand and pinned Eren's palm down with the other.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch, just so you know."

He started cleaning out the wound as gently as he could, but Eren couldn't help jerking away with a little whine. Mikasa continued to stroke his hair as Levi worked. Soon enough the job was done, and he applied the ointment to prevent infection. Just on time, too. Sirens were heard and they all got up. Medics met them at the door to inspect the damage. One of them started talking to Carla.

"The damage isn't too serious, but he needs stitches. We have all the equipment in the truck to take care of it, including anesthetic. Would you rather take him to the ER or just do it here?"

"I... I wasn't aware that was protocol..."

"It's not, but we're allowed to improvise."

Carla looked torn. Levi stepped in. "Just do it here. We're too busy and I doubt they have the money to pay for an ER visit."

Eren let out a childish whine as his sister dragged him to the ambulance where the supplies were.

* * *

><p>After the little mishap in which Eren got five stitches on his index finger, everything went relatively smoothly. Dinner was ready by the time five o'clock rolled around. It consisted of a turkey, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, sweet potato crunch, stuffed mushrooms, and bread rolls. Dessert was pumpkin pie and cheesecake. Astrid had arrived shortly after they had set the table. Grisha arrived a bit later. He had scolded his son for being childish. They were all sitting at the table. Carla cleared her throat.<p>

"So... I don't know about you four, being French and all, but in our family, we go around the table and say at least one thing we're thankful for." She smiled. "I'll start. I'm thankful for my family and friends for everything they do to keep me happy. Grisha?"

Grisha nodded. "I'm thankful for my beautiful wife marrying an old coot like me and giving me two children whom I'm very proud of."

All eyes kept moving to the next person in line expectantly.

"I'm thankful for the Jaegers, who saved me and took me in when I needed help," Mikasa spoke up, smiling briefly.

"I'm thankful for Eren and Mikasa," Armin said, "for protecting me and helping me and expecting nothing in return."

Eren shrugged. His words were mumbled as though he wasn't saying what he wanted to. "I'm thankful for the little things in life that make it worth living."

"I'm thankful for these children, who brighten up my boring life." Astrid chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"I'm thankful for Astrid," Farlan said simply.

It was Isabel's turn now. "Um - Ah!" She grinned widely. "I'm thankful for Big Brother and everything he's done for me and Farlan!"

All eyes turned to Levi. He shrugged and muttered, "I have nothing to say."

The air grew thick with tension. "Nothing?" Carla pressed. "There's not a single thing you're happy you have? Nothing someone else might not have the luxury of?"

"Rivaille," Astrid warned.

"Fine." Levi rolled his eyes. "Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête. Happy?"

Astrid kicked his shin under the table childishly, and it took everything he had not to laugh. Carla sighed, oblivious. "Alright, alright. I suppose you can all eat now!"

Eren watched Levi barely picking at his food while everyone ate and made idle chatter. It resulted in him hardly eating. Carla noticed his untouched food and her forehead creased in worry.

"Eren, honey? Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Eren glanced at her, then down at his plate. "Ah - no, of course not. My mind's been wandering a lot today, it's nothing important."

"It's important when you have to get stitches because of it," Levi retorted. Eren shot him a glare, but knowing he would lose, looked away soon enough and began shovelling food in his mouth.

After dinner, the teenagers helped clear the table. Carla and Astrid chatted like old friends. Armin seemed to be getting along very well with Farlan, who proved to be almost as smart as he. Isabel was talking Eren's ear off. At one point Levi cleared his throat loudly when she was about to say something. Eren hadn't really been paying a lot of attention. She had been saying something about earning money when they were on the streets. However, she'd changed the subject when Levi had interrupted her. Soon enough they were leaving.

"It was so nice of you to have us," Astrid said, smiling at Carla as they stood by the door.

"You're always welcome to come by," Carla replied warmly. "The kids are well-behaved. If you ever need a break, I don't mind having them over."

"That's great of you to offer. Might I just come by myself? I get so lonely while they're at school."

"Of course! We can sit down, have some tea, and share embarrassing pictures."

They both laughed and Astrid herded her teenagers together before leaving. Carla smiled, turning to Eren.

"They really are such nice people. Levi seems a little off, but it's to be expected with what they've been through."

"What sorts of things?" Eren asked. Levi had never said anything about his past. What had Astrid told his mother?

"He hasn't told you anything?" Carla bit her lip. "Well, then... it's not really my place to say. You should ask him yourself sometime."

"But Mom-"

"But nothing!" Carla tugged his ear playfully. "Go put the leftovers in the fridge, have your friends help you."

Eren pouted and did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the day late Thanksgiving chapter. Hope you all had a good Land-Stealing-Day! By the way, keep in mind my translations are done with Google translate so they're prolly shit ._. Read, review, follow, favorite! Ja ne~!<strong>

**Translations:**

_"C'est pas bon." = _"No good."

_"Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête." = _"I'm thankful that I have a roof over my head."


	11. Chapter 11

**We're back with a Christmas chapter! Ready, set, write! Damn this site for losing my whole document when I was at 2000 words ;-; I had to rewrite it and it just wouldn't come out right... but here's a nice long chapter for you!**

**Also, I'm really on the fence about what to do for my next fic - check my profile for details and PM me to sway my decision!**

**FYI I might switch around Krista and Christa as I'm too lazy to remember what I normally use**

**I considered putting it all in French but I was like "that's a whole damn conversation I mean why not just say they always use French at home"**

**Sorry if anyone actually likes Rico and idk why I put her there and warning you now she is very OOC and a totally horrible bitch**

**Ilse is also a horrible OOC bitch**

**I don't own SnK *cries***

**MERRY KRAMPUS EVERYBODY**

* * *

><p>Eren's curiosity ate away at him for the next week or so. His mother now knew more about Levi than he did! It was annoying, and an odd sense of jealousy came over Eren. He wanted to know about the ravenet. He wanted to help him, but to do so he needed to know about his past. The fact that Levi kept it hidden made it all the more alluring and made Eren want to know more. But alas, Levi showed no signs of ever telling him. Perhaps he could pester Hanji or one of Levi's siblings for information. Yes, Farlan or Isabel might tell him. The question was how to corner them and weasel the info out of them and keep Levi from knowing at the same time.<p>

For now, though, he had other problems concerning the senior. These problems were one-hundred percent caused by Hanji and her stupid ideas. Not that he didn't like Hanji, but sometimes she was much too... enthusiastic? Childish? Whatever it was, it had gotten Eren into a shitty situation. He looked back on the memory with disdain and regret that he hadn't run away.

"Ohmygoshguys!" Hanji had been talking so fast her words mashed together. "I have an idea! And you don't get to say no!"

"Fuck you." Levi's response was immediate as he picked at his nails from his usual perch on the table. "I can refuse whatever I want."

Hanji had pouted at him. "Nooo! I won't let you! Pleeeaaaase?"

"Fine, what the fuck kind of stupid idea do you have now?"

Hanji's squeal had Eren's ears aching. "Okay, then, let's go!"

Levi had given her a dark look. "What?"

"You already said yes~!"

"Damn it. Outsmarted by a fucking lunatic."

Levi had slid off the table and followed Hanji. Eren, Mike, Petra, Isabel, and Farlan had followed after them. Hanji led them to the table where Eren's friends always sat. Mikasa had immediately gone on the defensive and others at the table glared. Armin, however, had given Hanji a bright smile and set his book down.

"You have the bag?" Hanji had asked with a grin.

"Of course, with everyone's names. And they all already promised they would go along with whatever I had planned."

"Perfect! Alrighty, then." Hanji had clapped her hands, looking around at everyone. "We are doing a Secret Santa activity." There was a collective groan. "All the names of Armin's and my friends have been placed on slips of paper and put in a bag." Armin drew a plastic Ziploc bag from his backpack. "You all have to draw one, and no telling anyone who you got! You have to then buy a present for that person. If you don't know them, well, good luck figuring out what they like! If you want to buy them something it's a five dollar minimum, but fifteen dollars if you don't want to bother finding a gift. Armin, pass the bag around, no peeking!"

Armin had drawn his and smiled with a hushed "yes!". After him was Mikasa. The order went as such: Armin, Mikasa, Bertholdt, Annie, Reiner, Marco, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Eren, Petra, Levi, Mike, and then Hanji. Levi had promptly torn up his slip of paper and scattered it everywhere before walking back to their booth. Hanji had glared at his retreating back before giving the group a cheery wave. Eren had followed the upperclassmen back to their usual booth and groaned at his slip of paper.

He looked at it now, a crease formed in the middle where he had folded it and stuffed it in his pocket. Throughout the day, he had checked it in some dumb hope that the name had changed and he wouldn't have to find something for Levi. He shoved it back in his pocket, catching his stitches on the seam and letting out a hiss of pain. It was magnified by the silence in his room.

He glared at the injury, wishing it could heal faster. His eyes roamed the room and landed on his nightstand drawer. It was full of lighters, just in case. He couldn't speed up the process, but he could make it less painful. Grisha had taught him about cauterization when he was little. It was an option, and he hadn't played with fire for so long... just one little flame wouldn't hurt anything...

Eren rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a lighter. He grabbed a pocketknife as well and began to carefully cut out the stitches, letting out a quiet gasp whenever he tugged them too hard. He gingerly pulled them out, hissing lightly. Quickly he pressed his thumb to the injury as it had already begun bleeding again. The area was already sterile for all the antibiotic ointment and such that had been applied. He flicked the lighter experimentally, smiled at the small fire it produced, and held it to the cut.

It wasn't immediate. It took a second for Eren to register the pain. When he did, he let out a sharp cry and bit his lip to stifle it. He watched with wide, curious eyes as the flesh slowly melted, sealing the cut. The hot metal burned his skin as well but he didn't notice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that it was enough, that he should release the gas, but he couldn't do anything but stare. The sight of orange flames dancing around his skin was just so hypnotizing...

"Eren?"

There was a knock on the door as Mikasa's voice rang out. Eren jumped and dropped the lighter. He glanced at the painful but newly sealed injury before replying. "What is it?"

"I heard you shout - is something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"What happened?"

Eren said the first excuse that came to mind, and was happy it made sense. "I woke up from a nap and almost fell off the bed."

"Oh - okay." Mikasa sighed. "Can I come in?"

Eren looked at his hand again and gulped. "Uh - yeah. It's unlocked." Mikasa entered the room and sat on the bed next to him. He discreetly hid his hand. "What did you need?"

"Help," she answered. "I need help." She sighed again, sounding defeated.

"With what?"

"I sort of got Annie on the Secret Santa..." Mikasa picked absently at her nails. "I have no idea what to get her."

"Well, it's not like she'll know it was you," Eren offered helpfully. "She's into lifting, right?"

"Yeah, but I feel like she probably has enough stuff for that already."

"On the contrary... don't tell her I was listening, but she was talking to Mina Caroline the other day about how her dad dropped her good weights..."

Mikasa smiled gratefully. "Sometimes I wonder what I would do without your nosy butt helping me out."

"It's the least I can do."

"What do you mean by that? You've already saved my life, you don't need to do anything else."

"Call it me being a good kid, then."

They laughed and Mikasa left for her own room with a quiet word of gratitude. Eren looked back at his hand. It was a dark color and was forming a blister. He carefully wrapped it again to hide it, grimacing at the sting. He leaned back on the headboard of his bed with a sigh.

He'd helped Mikasa, but he still had no idea what to get Levi.

* * *

><p>Levi stood idly by as Hanji picked out huge bags of cat food and hauled it into the shopping cart. Hanji whined at him as he watched her struggle. "Leeeeviiii! Help me out here! Please!"<p>

"No."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because everything here is covered in germs and bacteria, can you imagine how many filthy people touched that bag of cat food?" He shuddered. "You're on your own. I'm only here to pay."

Hanji pouted and pushed the cart to another aisle, looking for bird feed. "You're such a germophobe. Calm down. You're not going to die from a few bacteria."

"It's still disgusting."

"You lived in years of filth and waste, what are you so worried about?"

"That's exactly why I want everything so clean." Levi glared at her. "After feeling clean for the first time in my life, I never want to be dirty again."

Hanji quieted and began picking out bird food. Levi rolled his eyes and checked the time. He had an hour and fifty-seven minutes until his therapy session. This made him cringe internally. The last one hadn't gone so well.

Then there was the issue of the Secret Santa - he had gotten rid of the name, but he already knew who it was, and Hanji already expected him to play. After all, he'd promised, she'd told him after cornering him. Levi usually broke promises. Promises were _meant _to be broken. But Hanji - he couldn't break promises to Hanji.

"Levi? Come on, let's go."

Levi followed the brunette to the checkout. Hanji grabbed a few dog toys from a nearby bin, smiling sheepishly. Levi scoffed and waved his hand in a 'go ahead' motion. She grinned and grabbed a few more, balancing them on top of the full cart. The woman behind the counter began scanning items. They sat in a still silence except for the beeping of the scanner.

"That will be $98.67."

Levi shot Hanji a glare and pulled out his wallet. "You're fucking ridiculous, you know that?" He swiped his credit card. Hanji grinned at him.

"I love my babies. Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

"But you got me five of them."

"Fuck you."

"If you insist. For science!"

Hanji giggled and hauled the bags back into the cart. Levi retrieved his card and followed Hanji out of the store. They made their way to his black Honda Civic, bracing themselves against the cold. Hanji began loading the bags into the trunk as Levi started the car. She closed the lid and sent the cart off in a random direction, hurrying to get in the passenger seat. Levi rolled his eyes, waiting until she had her seatbelt on to drive out of the PetSmart parking lot.

"Why did I do this for you?" Levi asked her.

"I'm a pretty, sweet, kind-hearted individual!"

"I don't think so."

"Because you love me!"

"Pfft. I _know _that's wrong."

"'Tis the season?"

"You know I hate Christmas."

"Maybe it's cuz you care about the animals~"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say 'care.' Concerned about them, maybe."

"I take very good care of them, thank you very much!" Hanji snapped. "I value their lives above my own!"

"I believe you," Levi snorted. "They're better groomed than you. You spoil the damn things."

"They are living, breathing saints!"

"They're animals."

Hanji huffed and crossed her arms, sliding down in her seat and pouting like a child. "You're horrible."

"You know it," Levi replied easily.

"Levi, that's not what I meant..."

Levi didn't respond. They arrived at Hanji's house in an awkward silence. Hanji got her groceries out of the trunk. Levi grabbed a few bags as well, walking her up to her house. She unlocked the door and opened it, embracing Bridget as she ran out to greet them. The wolf wriggled away from her owner to nuzzle Levi's hand. She stared up at him with narrowed gold eyes, as if she could sense the tense atmosphere.

"So, Levi, have you decided what you're getting for your person?" Hanji asked as they carried her purchases inside.

"Nothing. The kid gets a bag of coal at best."

"Aww, but you got such a little angel!"

"Tch, please. He never stops whining and if he's not whining he's contradicting other people. Do one nice thing for him and he won't stop pestering you to take it back."

"He was just surprised, is all. He's never done that to me - of course, I've never done anything for him."

"Whatever." Honestly, when Levi was with Hanji, it resulted in nothing but bickering. "I'm heading out. Astrid wanted me to help her with the tree."

"Aww, Levi's not as much of a bad guy as he acts!" Hanji crooned to one of the birds as she filled its food. "I knew you had a soft spot for that old woman."

"Perhaps I do." Levi didn't try to deny it. "After all, not even Isabel can make me decorate for Christmas."

"How sweet~!" Hanji cooed. "Go on, go help Astrid. I'm fine here."

Levi nodded and left, taking his time getting home. Astrid was waiting for him. She had managed to haul their ornaments and the fake seven foot tall Christmas tree from the attic all by herself. He set his keys on the table and jacket on its hook by the door. Astrid was sitting on the couch, enjoying hot chocolate. She gestured to a mug on the coffee table.

"I made tea," she said simply in French. No sense in speaking English at home.

Levi sat next to her and took a drink from the mug. Astrid always made his tea sweeter than he did himself, but he liked it. When he responded, it was also in French. "Alright, you crazy old bat, ready to put up the tree?"

"Ready as ever," Astrid replied, setting her cup down. "But you're not."

"Seriously?" Levi groaned, taking another sip. He knew what was coming.

Astrid smiled deviously, reaching under the table. She tossed a dark green package at him. He took his time unwrapping it. Inside was a bright red hand-knit sweater made by Astrid. It was decorated with ornaments and lights. Levi groaned again and gave his caretaker a desperate look. She stared him down and he sighed. Levi put his arms in the sleeves and tugged the sweater over his head. As always, it was a perfect fit. Astrid stood up slowly and walked over to the box with the disassembled tree in it.

"Come now, Rivaille, this poor, crazy old bat can't do it all by herself."

Levi chuckled and joined her. He opened the box and took out the base of the tree, setting it up and connecting the center pole. Astrid carried the box of ornaments to the couch and began sorting through them. The door opened and in came Isabel with Farlan. The two already had their Christmas sweaters on. They had bags of groceries for Astrid. Farlan went to put them away in the kitchen while Isabel bounced on her heels next to Levi.

"Rivaille?"

"Yes, Isabel?"

"Can I help?"

"Can you not break anything this time?"

"Of course!"

"Then sort out the branches for me."

Isabel planted a kiss on her brother's cheek and went to work separating the fake labeled branches, humming cheerfully. Levi grabbed the branches labeled with a K and began connecting them to the bottom of the tree. Farlan came back in and sat in the chair, watching everyone work.

"I feel like dead weight," he muttered.

"Here, then," Astrid deadpanned. "Go find the wrapping paper."

Farlan got up and went up to the attic to do as she requested. Isabel jumped up. "I'm done! What next?"

Levi glanced at Astrid. "Go find her glasses," he whispered to the redhead, making sure the caretaker didn't hear. "She'll never admit it, but she's having trouble telling apart the different baubles." Isabel nodded and went in search of said glasses. Levi returned to putting up the tree.

"Ah, Rivaille," Astrid spoke up suddenly, "I invited the Jaegers over for Christmas. I hope you don't mind. Isabel and Farlan seem to get along really well with them."

Levi turned away, hiding his scowl. "Whatever, Astrid. So long as they don't make a mess of the place."

"Rivaille, I know there's something going on between you and them."

Levi finished putting the tree together. "It's none of your business."

"I know, dear. But there are other things. You were confronted by Ilse's crew. I know you left them, but I can't help but worry you'll go back."

Levi ignored her. "I'm done with what you asked. I'm going out. Four-Eyes wants me to hurry up with that Secret Santa bullshit."

Astrid frowned but let it slide. "You're more of a Krampus."

"Beating down children? I won't lie, sometimes it sounds appealing, the snot-nosed brats." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back later."

"Stay safe."

"I will."

While Levi went to find something for his Secret Santa, Eren was busy with his own.

"Hanjiiii..." Eren whined over the phone.

"Sorry, Eren," Hanji replied. "I'm not helping!"

"But how should I know what to get Le-"

"LALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING! You're on your own!"

Eren whined pitifully as Hanji hung up. No amount of begging, pleading, or bargaining changed Hanji's mind. She refused to help. It was almost like she knew who he had, even though she didn't want him to tell her. Eren was hoping that Hanji could help him come up with a present for Levi that wouldn't get him punched in the throat, but so far he hadn't had any luck.

So here he was, wandering through the dollar store's cleaning aisle for a bottle of bleach. He had heard Levi's friends talking about how obsessed he was with having things clean, and as long as nobody knew it was him, he could get away with giving him a mock present like this. Hell, maybe Levi would appreciate it. Fuck if he knew or cared. It would be hilarious if it pissed Levi off, as long as he didn't get caught.

He looked at the different types of bleach. He had ten dollars in his pocket to keep him from spending any on himself. He reached for a generic brand of bleach, but stopped himself. A smirk crossed his face as he grabbed commercial brand bleach. He might as well go all the way and buy some gloves, too. _Wouldn't want Levi burning himself with chemicals._

When he reached the register, a perky woman was chatting with an older man. He seemed irritated, trying to end the conversation, but she wasn't taking the hint. Eren cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt your talk, but you have a paying customer waiting."

The woman gasped and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She handed the other man his change. "There you are, sir! See you some other time!"

The man gave Eren a grateful look. He clapped Eren on the shoulder and leaned down to mutter gruffly, "Poor kid, you don't know what you're getting into. Damn woman will say something about everything."

"Watch and learn, old man," Eren whispered back, setting his bleach and gloves on the belt. The woman, whose tag read Lindsey, scanned the bleach, smiling.

"Getting some cleaning done, hm? Gotta get ready for the holidays when your family comes by! You want the whole place spotless, am I right?"

Eren shrugged. "Something like that. I can't have blood on the sheets with my grandmother around. Oh, and the bloodstains in the carpet... bleach works wonders, you know? Really breaks it down. Saved me from prison too many times to count."

Lindsey's jaw dropped. The man hid a grin behind his hand and left, waving farewell at Eren. Eren handed the money to the now not-so-perky cashier and she hurried to give him his change. He took the bag from her.

"Have a nice day," she said hurriedly, shooing him away.

"You too, Miss," Eren replied brightly, leaving the store. He shivered against the cold and began the trek home. Boy, was he looking forward to learning to drive.

Eren passed the violin shop on his way home. It reminded him of Armin and how if they were together at the moment, Armin would be dragging Eren inside. Armin didn't just play an instrument. His violin was his passion. _It's so much easier to shop for Armin,_ Eren thought bitterly. Just get him a book or bottle of polish and he'd have a heart attack.

Something caught his eye. A black clad figure was walking into the violin shop. He recognized the short build and undercut, even if he couldn't see the person's face. Eren was aware that Levi was in orchestra, but he didn't think he cared enough to be going out of his way for it. His curiosity peaked, but the cold wind reminded him that if he didn't hurry home he would get frostbite.

It seemed everything about Levi intrigued him. His personality, his interests - or rather, lack of them, his past. What little information Eren got only confused him. He wanted to learn what he could about Levi. If possible, he wanted to know everything. More than anything, he wanted to know: was Levi naturally mean and reclusive, or did something happen to make him that way?

* * *

><p>"Oi, Eren."<p>

Eren looked up from his schoolwork. "Yeah?"

"I forgot my bag in Mr. Pixis's class. Go get it for me." Levi didn't even glance at him.

Eren looked down at his English paper. He was halfway done and it was due tomorrow. "Do I have to? Can't you get it yourself?" He continued writing.

Suddenly there was a hand in his hair, clutching his chocolate locks painfully. He yelped, looking up to see Levi's face inches from his. The ravenet's eyes were a stormy grey at the moment. Eren noticed that these subtle changes came with his mood. Levi gave a harsh tug, making Eren cry out again.

"I fucking told you to do something," Levi hissed. "Or did you forget the deal we made? I've been lenient lately, but don't fucking defy me. Go."He released Eren, who scrambled out of the booth and started to dart off. A harsh kick to the ass had him sprawling on the floor. "And don't take your fucking time. I expect you to be back in five minutes."

Eren struggled to his feet and ran off toward the cafeteria's exit. Levi sat back, chin resting on his fist. Hanji looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows.

"Bad therapy session again?"

Levi shrugged moodily. "Who the fuck said that? It's my job to keep the shitty brat in line. Nothing to do with therapy..."

"Mhm." Hanji looked back down at her book. "Did Dr. Jaeger pry into your past again?"

"He has no fucking right," Levi snarled, sitting up and closing his hands into fists tightly. _"No _fucking right."

"He _is _your therapist. He has to know sometime."

"I'm not telling him jack shit."

"That's not the only thing bothering you, is it?" Hanji pressed, turning a page. "I can tell. You're taking it out on someone other than yourself, and pretty harshly since Isabel isn't here."

"God damn it, I fucking hate that you know me that well."

"It's not my fault~" Hanji's smile was viciously sweet. "Tell me what else is pissing you off."

"It's not so much that it's happening but the things that will most likely be caused."

"So...?"

"Astrid invited the Jaegers over for Christmas."

Hanji hummed, nodding in understanding. "I see. So not only do you have to deal with Grisha, Eren, and Mikasa, but you have to avoid conflict. And poor Carla has no idea her son is a slave to you, or that you have such a bad relationship with her family..."

"I don't know how I'm going to keep from stabbing them all," Levi hissed, tugging at his hair. "I don't want to, but there's no getting around the fact: someone will more than likely be seriously hurt an hour in."

"You need to learn how to cope with stress," Hanji responded, setting her book down.

"The only way I know how to cope with stress is sitting at the bottom of the river, courtesy of Isabel. I can't 'channel my anger into something creative' like you idiots. It's hurt or be hurt."

Hanji shook her head. "I really don't think-"

"Don't waste your time lecturing me," Levi interrupted. He spotted Eren weaving through groups of people. The brunet stopped at the booth and set Levi's backpack down, gasping for breath.

"Jesus Christ-" Eren panted, hunching over with his hands on his knees. "You're insane! I had to fucking run to make it here-"

Levi kicked Eren harshly in the stomach, sending him crumpling to the floor. "Fucking brat, don't complain. I don't want to hear your whining."

Eren look up at him with wide eyes. "What the _hell _is wrong with you?!" he demanded. "Just when I thought I was starting to get through to you, you start fucking shutting me out again and hurting me!"

"It's in my nature," Levi replied simply. "What's wrong with me could fill a fucking series of books... and you'll never know any of it."

"Levi," Hanji warned.

"Don't even start, Four-Eyes."

Eren shook his head in confusion, wondering why Levi had changed so suddenly. He sat back down cautiously, afraid Levi would hit him again, but no impact came. He started on his homework again in the tense silence, unaware of the conflict going on with his friends across the cafeteria.

Levi watched as Mikasa stood up from her spot at the table, giving Levi a murderous look. Armin and Marco were trying to hold her back. Reiner joined in. She went limp in their grasp and they let go. The moment they did she slipped away and hurried to check on her brother. Eren looked up when she arrived at the booth, breathing heavily, rage in her eyes.

"Don't you. Fucking. Dare. Hurt. My. Brother." She looked as though she was mentally stabbing him for each work.

"I can do whatever I want," he said, matching her glare with a challenging one of his own.

"Not under my watch."

"Try and stop me."

Mikasa lost it. She tried to grab for his jacket to pull him off the table. Eren grabbed her and pulled her away. Both were shouting; Mikasa was screaming incoherent words of rage while Eren tried desperately to calm her down. Levi rolled his eyes, sliding off the table and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Hanji tutted, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Watch out, Levi. Principal Smith threatened to keep a closer eye on the Purge this year..."

Levi waved a hand dismissively and started to walk away. He flicked Mikasa on the forehead as he passed. Mikasa snapped at his hand like a feral creature. Eren struggled to keep her away. Levi smirked and went to find a victim. Perhaps he should corner them in the restroom, or maybe he would tip the cheerleading squad off to fuck up their lives... whatever it was, the school was waiting for him to start the festivities. It was taking too long, and many of the worse upperclassmen were getting restless.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and found it was Farlan texting him. He sighed. Looked like he was taking the easy route this time.

He headed to the gym to find the gaggle of girls who loved to spread rumors for him. He found them quickly. The group consisted of a few girls, led by a sassy sophomore named Rico. She spotted him and nudged a fellow girl, Mina, giggling and pointing. She waited for him, smiling seductively.

"Hey there, hottie. What do you need this time? Or did you finally come to your senses?" She trailed a finger down his chest, getting too close for comfort. Levi held in his urge to beat her down right then and there. Instead he smirked, brushing her hand away.

"I refuse to let you cheat on your girlfriend. If you have one. None of us have even met this mystery girl..."

Rico gasped dramatically. "Of course she's real!" She smacked his chest. "But does that mean I have a chance if we break up?" she asked in a suggestive tone.

"We'll see," Levi replied. He placed a hand on his hip. "For now, I want you to find a little blonde girl named Annie - I think that's her name. Short, blonde hair, blue eyes, she's in the wrestling club. Loner if I ever saw one. Great target for you to start with."

"Specific as always," Rico teased, waving her hand. "Not a problem, hun. What's the reason behind this one?"

"Loopholes." Levi smirked wider. "Oh, how I love loopholes. I made a promise to a certain someone, and of course, there are always loopholes."

"Is it that cute green-eyed kid?" Mina piped up, eyes shining.

"Yes, my new little slave boy," Levi confirmed. "And he's all mine. No touching."

There were collective groans and dramatic sighs. Rico stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a lip gloss print. "We're on it. Anything for you, hot stuff."

Levi nodded curtly and left the gym, immediately wiping his cheek off in disgust. He wandered in the direction of the parking lot exit. Surprisingly there were no teachers or security about. He strolled through the doors and found Farlan leaning against the wall just outside.

"You took your time," the blonde muttered. Levi pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket, getting straight to the point.

"What do you want, Farlan?"

"I want a promise."

Levi lit the cigarette and glared at his brother. "I don't promise things like this."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you're about to say," Levi replied with a shrug. "I can tell by how you're talking and acting that you're going to ask me to do something I won't like, so the answer is no."

"Rivaille, would you quit your shit for one second?!" Levi raised an eyebrow. He remembered when Farlan was a patient person. "This is serious! I'm getting really sick of you lately!"

"Then why don't you leave? I don't force you to stick around."

"Because that's selfish. I won't leave any of the ones I love. I don't want to be like you."

The words hit him hard. "Explain."

Farlan snorted. "That tone is one thing. Remember when we were on the streets? You were always so considerate. Your general speech hasn't changed, nor your outward attitude. But your intention is. Now you order everyone around, including your close friends. What the hell crawled up your ass and died?!"

"Kenny did," Levi said bluntly.

"Rivaille."

"Fine then, continue."

"Not only are you turning cold, but you're making no effort to set up your future," Farlan continued to rage. "What are you going to do with life? Your grades mean nothing! You're only passing school so Kenny doesn't get on your ass about it! Don't you have anything you want to do with your life?!"

"No," Levi responded calmly.

Farlan glared at him. "Asshole or not, Kenny took us in. He gave you an incredible job opportunity. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll take it if the old man dies, but until then he can fucking have it. I only went with him for you and Isabel. Everything I did back then was for you two."

"But it isn't now, is it?"

Levi looked away, staring blankly at the fence across from them that closed off the football field. "No, it isn't. You two can take care of yourselves now. You don't need me."

"So you're going to ignore us? Hurt us, even?"

Levi was done listening. It wasn't doing anything to help. He already questioned himself enough without his brother nagging at him. He crushed the cigarette in his palm and dropped the crumpled remains, wiping his hands on his jeans. Farlan stared as he began to walk out of the parking lot.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"I'm gypping, what does it look like?"

Farlan's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wha- Rivaille, did _nothing _I said just now get through to you?!"

Levi shrugged, not replying. It was a relief to not hear any footsteps following him away from the school. He glanced around to make sure nobody was around before walking right off school property. He wasn't headed anywhere. He was just done with school for the day, maybe the week. There went his perfect attendance, but who the fuck cared? He'd just come up with some bullshit lie about getting sick, even though he didn't get sick. Living in filth and disease for nine years really strengthened your immune system.

It wasn't long before he found himself in the run-down neighborhood from before. He subconsciously rubbed his mostly healed shoulder, glancing around. When had his feet carried him here? He didn't even have a knife with him this time. He continued to walk, carefully listening to his surroundings. Because of the time of day, he could see filthy children hiding about, afraid of getting caught by truancy officers. Levi could remember doing that himself, even having to play a dark, filthy game of hide and go seek with a cop.

_Jeez... the good ol' days? Does that expression even apply?_

"Ah - Raven!"

_Aaaand fuck. Knew I should have left._

Levi turned around and glared at the woman behind him. She had dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She smiled at him. Any other person would have questioned how she lived on the streets and looked so nice. Her hair was pretty and clean, swept up in a loose ponytail, and she was donned in a fairly new dress and shoes. Clothes that would be stolen if it was anyone but her. Levi knew how she got her money - one of the very same ways he had made his to keep Isabel and Farlan alive.

"Ilse," Levi spat. He recognized the hungry look she was giving him. "Of course. After your little stunt a few weeks ago, I'm surprised you didn't break down my door and drag me back kicking and screaming."

"Oh, darling," Ilse purred, walking forward and reaching out a hand to trail it through his hair. "I wouldn't do such a thing. Not myself, anyways. Are you doing well? I told them not to shoot unless it was necessary..."

"Great fucking job of keeping your rats under control," he sneered. "If you just want to talk, I'm not wasting my time."

"They're not rats." Ilse's voice had a deadly venom to it now. "All of them work hard. And _you _used to be one of them."

"Yeah, a filthy, horrible person."

Ilse cupped his face in her hands. He knew better than to pull away. Even after four years, he still had a slight fear of her capabilities. "I can see it in you," she whispered. "You're not as flawless as others may think. Your face, your body - it's beautiful, even with the scars. But your mind and heart - they're still those of a killer. You still have the urge. You still have the anger."

"Go fuck yourself." But she was right. He was a ticking bomb.

"I would love for you to come back. We lost our best assassin back when you abandoned us. I still have the scars." She pressed a hand to her neck, where a long, thin white line showed against her tanned skin. "It's disappointing. You were our best, yet you couldn't even kill little old me. What stopped you?"

Levi turned away with a growl. "My fucking humanity, that's what."

"But Rivaille," Ilse responded softly, "remember our policy?"

"As if I could forget." Levi shook his head, remembering how he had followed their rule, almost religiously at times. "'Some people aren't meant to have wealth. Some people weren't meant to fight back. Some people just weren't meant to be at all.'"

"And...?"

"'And someone has to fix the "weren't meant"s. That someone is me.' You made me say it to you every day." _Made _was stressing it a bit.

"Don't deny you loved your job," Ilse murmured. "Why would you leave? You were the Raven - my personal guard - my love. How could you leave all that?"

"Kenny fucking Ackerman took me in and provided me a better life." Levi held in the retort about not ever caring about her. That would be lying. Or would it? "A life where the people I cared about wouldn't have to rely on me killing to survive. Here it's kill or be killed - where I live now, it's not so black and white. I don't need to kill to survive."

"But you _want _to."

Fucking hell. Her argument wouldn't make sense to any normal human being with good morals and intent. However, for Levi, he found it to be too inviting. He remembered what it was like to kill. People would beg and plead to be let go, promising they would keep their mouths shut. Before they could even finish, though, their blood would be on his hands. It would color them a deep red and he would watch the life fade from their eyes. The power he held over people in their final moments was addicting.

"Think about it. You want to come with me, I can tell."

He did.

"No. Even if I wanted to..."

"What's there to stop you now?"

Isabel and Farlan were fine with Astrid. That was all he was worried about. Really, now that he didn't have to take care of anything else... he could drop out of school... it would be a happier place without him.

"Nothing," Levi replied calmly. "Fine. Is headquarters in the same place as always?"

"Yes, it is. You'll have to prove your worth to get in. You can't just walk in with me."

Levi cracked his knuckles. "I love a challenge."

Ilse smiled and began to walk away. Levi went in the opposite direction. Ilse turned around for a moment. "Welcome back, sweetheart."

"What the fuck ever."

It wasn't long before Ilse disappeared around a corner. Levi decided to head towards home. He would stop by the violin shop and grab a new bow, and by the time he got home it would be perfectly legal to be out of school. He would visit Ilse later.

* * *

><p>"Is this everyone?" Hanji asked with her usual bubbly smile, clapping her hands together. Levi's crew had joined Eren's friends at their lunch table for the last day of school before Christmas break and Hanji had a large black bag filled with presents. Each one was signed 'From: Your Secret Santa' by Hanji herself to keep it all anonymous. The brunette ignored that Levi was missing and clapped again. "Good! I'll pass out presents, then."<p>

Packages large and small were passed around the table and everyone had to wait until they were all at their owners. Hanji nodded to signify they could open them. Eren tore into his box and smiled. Inside was a copy of Wind Waker for the GameCube. He looked around but didn't know who had him. Nobody showed any sign of recognizing the gift.

Hanji let out a particularly loud squeal when she got her PetSmart gift card. Annie had gotten a large box filled with wrapping paper. The paper scattered across the table as she hunted through it. At the bottom was a small Swiss Army knife. Everyone laughed at the presentation of the gift. There was a general air of high spirits, and Hanji was proud of everyone for making it happen.

Armin had the largest box, about half his height. He started to tear off the red wrapping paper. Everyone leaned in, curious as to what it was. Armin borrowed Annie's new knife to cut the tape on the cardboard box. He opened the top and immediately gasped. Everyone leaned in, curious, as Armin carefully overturned the box to let the present slide out.

Eren inspected the hard black violin case, eyebrows furrowed. "You already own your own, though," he pointed out. "Why would they get you another one?"

Armin shook his head. He showed Eren the tag on the handle, covering his mouth. It was a price tag, the price ripped off. It read 'Carbon Fiber Violin - Black - $3999.95' and had the shop's insignia on it. Eren recognized it as the shop in his neighborhood. Armin reached out and undid the clasps, slowly opening the lid. When he did he gasped and covered his face, dropping the lid.

Eren stared at his friend. He opened the case and his eyes widened in shock. Inside was exactly what was described on the handle. It was black with a smoky gray stripe effect. The entire body was made of carbon fiber. He took it out carefully, shocked at the weightlessness. He didn't know much about violins, but wooden ones were definitely heavier. There was a carbon fiber bow included. Armin was sniffling beside him.

"Four thousand dollars," he mumbled, wiping his eyes. "Four thousand dollars, Eren. Who would spend four thousand dollars on me?"

"If I had the money..." Eren joked. "No, but seriously, don't worry about it. Whoever it is, they're watching you know, happy you liked it."

Armin nodded, looking through the small compartment inside the case. "Rosin, soft cloth, shoulder rest - jeez, they went all the way." The group went back to chattering and laughing. Everyone seemed to be satisfied with their presents.

"Oh, Hanji-" Eren looked up at the hyper senior. "Where's Levi? He hasn't gotten his present."

Hanji's smile fell. "Ah... he'll get it later. Don't worry."

"Where _is _he?"

Hanji glanced at the other students at the table. They weren't paying attention. Hanji leaned close, whispering, "I really shouldn't say. Things are getting really bad for him."

"How so?"

Hanji bit her lip. "I really, really shouldn't... but... I'll tell you later."

Eren huffed and rested his cheek on his hand. He looked down at his new video game and found himself grinning a bit. A lot of things around him seemed to be going downhill, but there were still little things that were his lights in the dark. He quickly hid his hand, remembering that he shouldn't let other people see it. Just in time, too, because Mikasa had looked over to him and shot him a smile. He smiled back. The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways, chatting. Eren let his happy facade drop.

Levi hadn't been there. At first Eren had assumed it was just him not wanting to be around 'brats', but the look Hanji had on her face when he'd asked said otherwise. Eren sighed. Every time it seemed like he was making progress, Levi withdrew further into his shell. Eren couldn't help worrying. What had Levi gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys, I hate how this chapter ended but I couldn't think of any way to end it and augh it's shit but next chapter should be alright and there will be more happening with the purge itself<strong>

**Levi is in some serious shit btw**

**Eren shall try to help him**

**And he shall be rejected**

**and fuck I'm so sorry this is shit**

**Read review follow favorite**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
